Just a Game
by Esa MaRie
Summary: Alternative universe–Start is almost the same as the anime but 2 yrs earlier. After Sai had defeated Akira during their 1st encounter, Hikaru pulled himself out of the Go world. The only thing that kept him in touch is the internet & an unknown Go salon..
1. Chap 01 Who is Fuji?

**Just a Game**

**A/N:**

I love Hikaru no Go but I really don't know how to play Go. So don't expect technical terms from me. I'll try to understand the game while I write this fic but if I make a mistake, don't sue me okay? Hehehe.. Now, read on…

**Summary:**

An alternative universe – Start of the story is almost the same as the anime but 2 years earlier. After Sai had defeated Akira during their first encounter, Hikaru pulled himself out of the world of Go to strengthen himself. The only thing that kept him in touch with the Go world is the internet and an unknown Go salon…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Who is Fuji?**

Li Lishin stared at his computer with a baffled expression on his face. _ 'Who the hell is this Fuji?'_ he thought. His play was absolutely powerful, with no openings or weaknesses that he could attack on. A play that was almost like Sai's game. Sai… the mysterious Internet Go player who appeared 3 years ago, then vanished more than 2 years later. It was as if Sai was resurrected, or he might be using a different name. But that was impossible. This player Fuji had started to play 3 months after Sai appeared, and back then his play was still weak. He had played him before and he was really disgustingly weak. It was as if he just learned the game. He never tried to play him again, until more than a year ago, he began hearing how good he was. He was intrigued and tried to play him again. He was absolutely surprised to see how much he had improved. By that time, Fuji lost but with only a 0.5 moku deficit. Not bad for someone who seemed to have started playing Go for more than just a year. Now, he was almost unbeatable. What was surprising was that his moves, his style, his play was really something that reminds him of Sai. With the level he is playing on, he could already be a pro. Not just a pro, he could crumble upon the higher dans with his ability. But still, he really remains a mystery. Did he really start playing three years ago? Who is Fuji?

* * *

Hikaru Shindo stretched out his arms after an exhausting game on the internet. He smiled as he glanced at the black and white circles that were scattered across the screen of his computer forming into a shape that only a Go player could consider as astounding. 

'_Sai, I really did improve, right?'_ he asked his now non-existing friend. He really missed him a lot after he disappeared half a year ago. But after discovering that Sai exists in his Go, he really began to exert more effort to learn more, reminiscing the plays and teachings his friend and mentor had taught him. He remembered back when he was just a 10 year old kid trying to steal his grandfather's goban in order get some cash. He saw the stains on the goban, then a ghost appeared causing him to lose consciousness. Then, everything changed for him. Sai was one pathetic excuse of a ghost, always whining, always crying, always pestering him to play go. Just to stop his whining, Hikaru went inside a salon and played with a kid named Akira Touya. But after seeing Touya's reaction after losing to Sai, Hikaru seemed to have realized that Sai was no ordinary go player. He later learned that Akira Touya was actually Touya Meijin's son, a really famous go player holding 5 titles. Seeing what mess he had gotten to, Hikaru refused to play go despite Sai's pestering. But after he had discovered the beauty of the internet, Hikaru was able to find a way to satisfy Sai's craving for go. Spoiled as he was with his grandfather, he requested 2 things for his Christmas and birthday gifts – a computer and a goban set, which his mother tried to protest at first. But a gift is a gift and Hikaru got what he wanted.

He began to live two lives, an ordinary student at day, a go player at night. He learned to handle the stones properly on his own playing against Sai. He would often play with his grandfather, but other than that, it would always be against some people on the internet.

Now, at the age of 13, Hikaru Shindo looked like punk, with bleached bangs and a happy-go-lucky attitude. Based on appearance, no one would know that his go can already rival that of the higher dans.

Hikaru sighed. Actually he also play with normal people, but only in an unknown go salon that he would frequently visit. He just couldn't understand himself why the thought of playing with pros seemed to scare him off his mind. Maybe because he was afraid that they might discover his relationship with Sai. A lot of players on the net were already asking if he was Sai's disciple or something. After defeating Touya Meijin, Sai's popularity became widespread and everyone wanted to find out who he was. And the only one that seemed to have a connection with Sai was him, also known as Fuji in the Netgo world. With the similarity of their play, there was no doubt everyone would suspect his relation with Sai.

'_Arggghhhh! Sai, you left me one hell of a problem! How can I play go without everyone taking notice that I'm your student?'_ Hikaru thought despairingly. _'I'll just go to the salon tomorrow,'_ he decided before going to sleep.

* * *

"Yes! Finally found it!" 15 year old Yoshitaka Waya exclaimed as he looked from the sign board to the paper he was holding. 

"Waya… Why did we have to look for this run down salon?" Sinichiro Isumi asked scratching his head.

"Jeez, Isumi. We're here to practice for the pro exam. It doesn't matter if it's a run down salon or not. They might even have good players in here." Waya cheerfully said. "We're definitely gonna pass the pro exam this year!"

Isumi sighed. "All right. Let's go inside."

They went inside and were amazed that despite the run down look of the salon, there were a lot of people playing inside.

"Hey mister," Waya said to the attendant. "We want to play against your best players here. If we win, you'll let us play for free. If we lose, we'll wash all your go stones," he said cheerfully.

"Cocky kid," the attendant grinned. "Hey, there seems to be some strong players here. Anyone wants to play them?" he called out.

"I'll play them!"

"No way, I defeated you last time. I'll play."

"You both are no match for me."

The men began to argue against each other.

"Nah! It doesn't matter who's gonna play. We're still gonna win," Waya said confidently.

"Nani?!" the men cried in outrage.

The game started and half an hour later, Waya and Izumi had their opponents sweating. A few moments later, the result was unavoidable…

"I resign," one of their opponents bowed his head.

"Thanks for the game," Isumi said then turned to Waya whose opponent also bowed his head in resignation.

"You two are good," one of the men named Kawai said.

"Hehehe," Waya grinned.

"But I don't think you'll be able to defeat Shindo-kun with your play," Kawai continued.

"What?!" Waya exclaimed.

"Who's Shindo?" Isumi asked curiously. He and Waya were top inseis and among the top contenders in the pro examination. To say they were way below an absolute amateur was really kind of… insulting.

"Just a kid who hangs around here. He's really good. No one had ever beaten him here," Kawai said proudly. "I just wonder why that kid won't take the pro exam. He could have beaten your pants off."

"Why you…!" Waya started to scream at him but Izumi clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that. He's just a hyper kid." Izumi apologized. "So this Shindo is really strong?"

'_Hmmphh! Considering your pathetic abilities, I just wonder on your definition of strong.'_ Waya grumbled silently.

Just then the door opened, and a kid with bleached blond bangs came in.

"Ah, speaking of the devil. Hey, Shindo!" Kawai called to the approaching boy, then grabbed him on a headlock then ruffled his hair.

"Ouch! Kawai-san, stop it!" Hikaru yelled. Then he noticed that there were two faces in the salon who were glaring at him.

'_Eh? Didn't I just walk in? Why are they staring at me like that?'_ Hikaru wondered.

'_This kid is the stronger than them?'_ Waya thought. "Hey, I hear you're the strongest player here. Why don't you play me?" Waya challenged.

'_Oh great! Another new challenger,'_ Hikaru thought. "Okay, let's sit over there."

Hikaru and Waya sat facing each other in front of the goban. "How many handicaps do you want?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"WHATTTT?!!!!!!" Waya exclaimed indignantly. Izumi choked.

Hikaru blinked. _'Huh?'_

"You…! I'll make you regret that!" Waya cried out. "Don't you dare underestimate me! Nigiri!"

Hikaru got black and started out first placing his black stone on the board.

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

The game went on and just almost an hour after, Waya found himself sweating. He never thought that this Shindo guy was actually as good as they were telling them. No, what they told them was not even enough to describe this guy's ability. This guy was formidable. Almost like playing a higher dan. A few more minutes, he knew there was no way he could win the game. Shindo had taken control of the board. If he continues, he'll just be mortified with the difference in the scores.

"I resign." Waya finally said.

"Thanks for the game," Hikaru replied. _ 'That was a great game. At least he's better than most of the people here. It's almost like playing one of those good players in the internet,'_ he thought.

Waya was still shocked at the game. He felt Isumi's hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. But something wasn't right. He raised his head and stared at Shindo.

"Who are you?"

Hikaru was startled at that question. "Huh?"

Waya stood up. "You're no ordinary player! You're not a pro but you play like a pro! Who the hell are you?!" he asked forcefully. Then he realized something. His game! His game is like… Sai's!

"You're Sai, aren't you?!" he shouted.

* * *

_**Well, how was it? Don't know if this is good enough. This is my first time writing a Hikaru no Go fic. So, please have mercy on your reviews. Heheheh… But tell me honestly if this is worth continuing or not.**_

_**Arigatou!**_


	2. Chap 02 Waiting for Shouji Riku

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

"You're Sai, aren't you?!" 

"I'm not Sai," Hikaru said quietly as he took the stones from the table and placed them back into the bowls.

"No way! Your play is absolutely that of Sai's!" Waya shouted.

"I SAID I'M NOT SAI!" Hikaru shouted back.

Waya was startled at the outburst. He stared at Hikaru and saw in his expression that he seemed to be telling the truth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your play is…" Waya apologized.

"I'm not Sai," Hikaru said. "… although I consider him as my mentor." Then his eyes widened at what he just revealed.

Waya was also surprised. "You're Sai's student?"

Hikaru gulped. "I wish…. A-actually, I watched his games constantly and studied them. Then I found out that his style is almost the same as Shusaku. Therefore I bought a lot of books that contain Shusaku's kifus and studied them." _'Not bad Hikaru. Keep it up, keep it up.'_ "I really wanted to play him but he suddenly disappeared half a year ago," he finished. _'You're really getting better at lying, Hikaru.'_

Waya flopped back into the chair. "So, you're just one of those Sai-wannabes. But honestly, your game is almost as good as Sai's." Then he smiled. "Hey, is it okay with you that we can come back from time to time to play with you?"

"Sure, no problem," Hikaru smiled back.

"I'm Yoshitaka Waya and this is my friend Sinichiro Isumi. We're inseis and we're going to take the pro exam this year," Waya introduced.

"I-insei?" Hikaru was surprised. _'What the hell? I just played with an insei! They're the type of people that I should be avoiding!'_, he thought. _'Jeez, no wonder he's good.'_

Waya felt his nerves began to tick. "You think we're not good enough to be inseis?" he demanded.

Hikaru sweatdropped. "No, no! I was just surprised," he said defensively, then introduced himself. "I'm Hikaru Shindo."

"By the way Shindo-kun, why is it that you don't want to take the pro examination?" Isumi asked curiously.

"Hey, I'm still in middle school. I need to focus on my studies or my mom will have my head," Hikaru said. _'As if I care about school.'_

"Well, if you're a pro, you won't have to go to school because you're already earning a lot of money," Waya insisted.

Hikaru became silent. The idea of not going to school is really tempting. "Not for now, I guess," Hikaru finally said. "Come on, you're the ones who should worry about the pro exam since you're gonna take it this year." Then he stood up. "It was nice meeting you both. Goodluck on the exams!"

Waya and Isumi watched his back as he left.

"I'm going to drag that kid to the pro world," Waya said with determination.

"Hey, won't that be a disadvantage for us?" Isumi asked.

Waya smiled. "If we pass this year, there's no problem. We won't face him in the pro exam. He can take next year's exam."

"Still, we have to face him during the pro games," Isumi said.

"Doesn't matter. We just have to make sure that we're strong enough to face him. It would be a challenge to defeat him in an actual tournament than in a go-salon game, right?" Waya said. "Besides, I'd hate to see such strong player go to waste." Waya turned to Isumi and grinned. "If he becomes successful, he can say that it's all thanks to Waya and Isumi. Hehehe."

Isumi smiled back. _'You can't avoid your fate, Hikaru Shindo.'_

* * *

_'Damn! Where is he? When is he gonna show up?!'_ Akira Touya thought furiously. Every year, he would wait for a boy named Riku Shouji to take the pro exam. But for the past three years, not a shadow of him or his name was heard. 

After his defeat against Shouji, he trained hard delaying to take the pro exam after he found out that Shouji was not among the applicants to take the exam. He took the exam last year, at the insistence of his father and Ogata, and passed with only one default loss due to his game with Sai.

Currently a two-dan (turning three), Akira Touya had surged up into the Pro world with vengeance. He was someone that even the higher dans were beginning to get wary of. He crushed his opponents as if he was trying to prove to someone that he was stronger than them. He was merciless in his attacks, looking deeper into the game and leaving his opponents awed and helpless.

Akira walked out of the Go Institute frustrated again. He looked into the applicants for the pro exam and still did not find him. _'Riku Shouji. The next time I play you, I'm gonna show you how much I've improved. And I'm gonna defeat you! Where the hell are you? What's taking you so long to enter the pro world?'_ he wondered angrily.

"So you're here again."

Akira turned and saw Ogata Seiji, 9 dan leaning against his car.

"Ogata-san," he acknowledged his father's student and currently one of the rising go players.

"Are you still looking for that boy?" Ogata asked.

Akira remained silent.

Ogata sighed. "I'm not sure if you just imagined yourself losing to a boy who doesn't even know how to hold a stone more than 3 years ago. But if there is really a boy as strong as you say he was, he should have appeared before us now."

"You knew about the boy who disrupted a go tournament when he commented something," Akira said back.

"Ah yes, that impressive move that he commented. But maybe it was more of a coincidence. And we can't be really sure if it was him. Nothing has been heard about him since then."

"Sai," Akira said quietly.

Ogata stared at him. "Sai is not a kid, Akira. His play is that of man who had experienced countless of games in his life. I don't believe that the boy that you're looking for and Sai are one and the same. Touya-sensei couldn't have been defeated by a kid."

Touya Kouyo, the former Meijin title holder, was defeated by Sai in an internet game half a year ago when the meijin had a heart attack and was hospitalized. Since Sai was a regular player on the net, normally in the evening and on weekends, most people just assumed that one of them had challenged the other. But only Akira questioned the possibility that the game was set up prior to the date of the game. Especially when the nurse had mentioned that a young boy had visited his father a week before his game with Sai.

Akira bent his head. "Gomen, Ogata-san."

"I think it's better if you concentrate on your games than waste your time wondering about your non-existent rival. Come, I'll take you home," Ogata said as he got into his car and signaled Akira to get into the passenger seat.

'_He will surely show himself one day. And by that time, I'll be prepared to beat him,'_ Akira thought with determination before he went inside Ogata's car.

* * *

Hikaru, Waya, and Isumi somehow became close friends and began to play regularly at the go salon after their first meeting. 

"Arghhhh!!!!! Why can't I beat you?!" Waya gripped his hair in frustration.

"Hehehe," Hikaru chuckled at his friend as he began to return the stones back to the bowl.

Waya slumped on the table grumbling about how unfair Kami-sama was, granting someone who's not interested in turning pro more skill than someone like him who works hard to pass the pro exam.

"By the way Shindo, you also play internet go, right?" Waya asked.

It was the first time Waya brought up the topic of internet go after that Sai incident. Hikaru nodded. "If I'm not busy with school work."

"What's the name you're using in the net?" Waya asked.

At that Hikaru was silent. _'Should I tell Waya the truth? Have I played him before in the net? But he already knows my game, so I guess it's okay.'_

"It's Fuji."

"Fuji… hmmm," Waya tried to recollect where he heard that name. "EEHHH??? Fuji?!? That crappy player Fuji?!?" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean crappy?!?" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, I think I've played with someone named Fuji before. But he's…weak. I was so disgusted with the game, that's why I wanted to cream that idiot whenever I see his name on the net. He even had the guts to challenge me last month but I turned him down. I don't want another stupid game of go," Waya leaned back as he explained without noticing that Hikaru had gone red.

"Ahm… when was the last time you played m…this Fuji?" Hikaru asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm… well, that was quite a long time ago. I think more than 2 years now," Waya said, then turned to look at Hikaru who was sitting quite uncomfortably.

"W-was I really that crappy before?" Hikaru asked.

Waya was sure he felt his jaw dropped on the floor. "Y-you mean you were that Fuji?"

"Hey, I just started to learn the game back then," Hikaru said defensively.

"You mean you've only been playing go for 2 years?" Waya was astounded.

"Well, I think it's about 3 years since I was acquainted with the game," Hikaru answered. "By the way, where's Isumi-san?"

"He has to go somewhere so he won't be here," Waya replied. "Come to think of it, I did see in some forums asking who Fuji was. I though it was another go player who wanted to give you a hard smack because of a disappointing game. I never realized you're becoming famous among the internet go players."

"Waya…" Hikaru started. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Why are you so afraid to let people know of your abilities?" Waya asked curiously. "Other people would want to show it off. You could easily become a pro."

"Well that's the reason." Hikaru said. "I don't want people bugging me what to do. I just want to play go whenever I want to."

Waya sighed. "Tsk. You're really stubborn."

"The start of pro exam is going to be this Sunday, right?" Hikaru asked.

Waya smiled. "Yeah. I feel that I'm going to pass this time. Hate to admit it but I felt like I had gotten stronger after playing with you for two weeks now. Hehehe. Then you can start calling me Waya-sensei since I'm a pro and you're not."

"Tch. I can still beat you anytime," Hikaru answered back.

"Well, after I become pro, I'll have matches with other pros. That means more challenging games. Before you know it, I'll even catch up or even surpass you. Hahaha!" Waya boasted.

Hikaru smiled but deep within, he felt uneasy. _'Will I improve more if I become a pro? Will everything that Sai taught me go to waste if I continue hiding in the shadows of the internet? Sai… What should I do?'_

* * *

**_  
Yehey! Finished Chapter 2! Some of you may have noticed that there were some changes made on the timeline. I originally wrote that Sai disappeared a year ago, but later changed it to half a year ago. I really got confused with the timeline, so I'm not sure if this is acceptable... hehehe...  
_**

**_ 3 years ago - Hikaru and Touya, age 10, start of the story follows the scenes in the anime/manga except that Hikaru gave Touya a different name and that they never saw each other after their first game. Hikaru bleached his bangs to change his looks. Deadline for application to take the Pro exam already passed therefore Touya was not able to take the exam._**

_** 2 years ago - Hikaru and Touya, age 11, Touya was disappointed that Shouji was not in the application lists of those who will take the exam. Delayed to take the exam to strengthen himself**_

**_ 1 year ago - Hikaru and Touya, age 12, first yr in junior high, Touya took the pro exam and passed_**

_** Half a year ago – Hikaru, age 13, Touya Meijin and Sai played, then Sai disappeared. Hikaru had gotten over Sai's disappearance after 4 months.**_

**_ Current – Hikaru and Touya, age 13 (turning 14)  
_**

_**Hehehe. Jeez, I never thought this fic is going to be so hard. Anyway, thanks to all your great reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter! Your reviews please...  
**_


	3. Chap 03 Waya's Road to the Pro World

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

The door of the go salon opened and a kid with bleached bangs entered. 

"Oi, Shindo-kun!" the attendant waved as he called out to him. He was holding a magazine and seemed very excited.

"Miyagi-san, konnichiwa," Hikaru greeted back.

"Konnichiwa. Remember that loud friend of yours?" Miyagi asked.

"Ah.. Waya?" Hikaru asked.

Miyagi practically shoved the Go Weekly on his face. "That boy just passed the pro exam," he said excitedly. "And also the other one, Isumi Sinichiro."

"Nani? Really?" Hikaru grabbed the paper and scanned through it. There contained the pictures of Waya and Isumi, along with boy wearing glasses named Ochi Kosuke. "Sugoi! They really passed!" Hikaru exclaimed truly happy for his friends.

"Eh? The kid who always comes here challenge you?" asked one of the men who approached him and peeked into the paper.

"So he's really good," commented another.

Just then a hand grabbed Hikaru by neck and he found himself in a headlock. "Kawai-san! Ouch!" Hikaru cried out as Kawai ruffled his hair.

"You little brat! If you took the exam, you would have passed also!" Kawai yelled at him. "That kid hasn't won a single game from you and he passed the pro exam!"

"I would be dead before I take the exam if you continue to choke me!" Hikaru yelled back.

The owner of the salon laughed. "Kawai-san is just too proud of you. Well, he considers himself as the one who discovered you," he said.

Hikaru snorted but then he smiled as he remembered that day.

(Flash Back)

_It was a year ago when he met Kawai-san. He was walking from school, as usual with Sai following him, and whining excitedly to hurry home so they could play go in the internet, when he passed by a strange-looking man leaning against a taxi cab and was engrossed with the magazine he was reading. Suddenly, the man shouted._

_"What?! He passed with only one default loss!" he exclaimed loudly._

_Hikaru and Sai glanced at guy, embarrassed at the scene he was making. But then, his next words stopped him._

_"Sugoi! Touya Meijin's son is really great!"_

_Hikaru's head snapped back as he heard that. "Touya Akira?" the name came out of his mouth without him realizing it._

_The man turned his head to him, and his face brightened._

_"Are a fan of Touya Akira, too? Are you a go player?" he asked excitedly._

_"Eh?!" Then suddenly Hikaru got irritated. "What do you mean fan?" he yelled. "I'll surpass that Touya!"_

_'Hikaru!' Sai called out trying to stop his yelling._

_The man grinned. "Surpass Touya Akira, eh?" He then grabbed Hikaru's hand and dragged him._

_"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hikaru cried out. 'Sai! Help me!' But the idiot ghost just kept on running around screaming for help, shouting words like 'kidnapper', 'thief', 'criminal', as if someone could hear him. Then they stopped at a rundown establishment which turned out to be a go salon._

_"Huh? Is this a go salon?" asked the confused Hikaru._

_"You said you want to surpass Touya, right?" the man asked. "Then try to beat me first."_

_Sai's face brightened. 'Hikaru, a game! a game!'_

_Hikaru looked at the place again. It doesn't look like a place where pros would play. A slow smile crept on Hikaru's face. "Okay, I'll play you." he finally said._

_The man laughed. "If I win, you'll call me Kawai-sensei!"_

That was the start of his frequent visit to the go salon. After defeating their best player who happened to be Kawai-san, the men there were simply amazed. Each would ask him to play them every time he went there. He became sort of an attraction in the salon. But he enjoyed the company of those men. They were the type who would just play for the sake of playing. Although once in a while the topic of joining the pro exam would be discussed, especially from Kawai-san. But he never felt pressured while he was there. And even Sai enjoyed their handicapped games on that salon. Most of the regular players in the salon became his 'fans'. They would enjoy seeing the faces of newcomers as they faced their defeat against a kid like him. And in a way, his friends there had helped him from his depression after Sai disappeared. It was that go salon and in the internet when he realized that Sai still existed in his go.

"Oi, Shindou!" Kawai yelled at him, his arm still around his neck.

"Huh?" Shindou woke up from his reminiscing and stared blankly at Kawai-san.

"Oi, Kawai-san! Stop torturing Shindou-kun!" one of the men called out. "I still have game with him."

"I'm next!"

"You had a game with him yesterday!"

"Hey, I'm better than the two of you! He'll play me next!"

Hikaru sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Hikaru called out, more tired on all the yelling and ruckus than on the game. 

"Oh, here's already here." He heard his mother talking to somebody.

He took off his shoes and went into the living room, then stopped.

"Yo Shindou!" 

"Waya!" He rushed to him and grinned. "You passed!"

"Eh? You already know?" Waya groaned. "I thought you don't read the Go Weekly? I thought it's going to be a surprise."

"Hehehe. The old geezers at the go salon told me the news," Hikaru told him as he slumped back into the sofa. "You passed with 2 losses right?"

Waya nodded as he frowned. "Yeah, against Isumi and Ochi. Tch, I hate that arrogant Ochi. It's a good thing he lost to Isumi or I'll never hear the end of his bragging."

"Isumi-san passed with no loss. Sugoi!" Hikaru whistled.

Waya glanced at him then said. "If you took the exam, one of us would have failed."

Hikaru smiled at that. "Well, better thank me."

Waya grabbed him in a headlock. "Why, you little punk! You really got a lot of air inside this small head of yours!"

"I was just joking!" Hikaru cried out.

"Hikaru?" Mrs. Shindou poked her head from the door. "Is anything wrong?"

"Ah..hehehe… nothing, Mom," Shindou assured her then glared at Waya. "You're assaulting me at my own house."

"By the way, a few weeks from now, the Shodan series is going to start," Waya started.

"Shodan?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a game between a higher-dan against the newly turned pros," Waya explained. "It's going to be my first game in my pro career."

"Ah…" Hikaru nodded. "Then, what's that got to do with me?"

"Idiot! I'm inviting you to the game," Waya said. "You can go with Isumi."

"Nah. I don't think I'm going," Hikaru replied.

Waya sighed. "Why is it that you seem to be hiding from anything that is related to the pro world?" Then he stood up and handed him a piece of paper. "If you change your mind, here's the date of the game and Isumi-san's number. My sensei's going to be there also. It would be a nice experience for you to listen to the pro's discussion."

It had already been a few minutes since Waya left but Hikaru still sat there on the sofa staring at the piece of paper that Waya gave him. _'Should I go or not?_' he asked himself. Why is it he feels like he is being pushed by an unknown force closer into the pro world?

'_Sai… What now?'_

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I didn't notice that I kind of left out the other people in the go salon. I was too focused on the conversation between Hikaru & Waya. Well, thanks for the suggestion._**

**_How did Hikaru got over Sai's disappearance? Well, it's quite different with this story. Hikaru did not really feel as guilty as he was in the anime since he let Sai play in the internet for more than 2 years. I guess that's enough to make Sai happy._**

**_Why didn't he use a false name on Waya and Isumi? Well, people in the salon already knows him as Hikaru Shindou. It would be confusing if he uses another name._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. Please review:-) _**


	4. Chap 04 A Brilliant Amateur

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Hikaru looked up and stared at the sign in front of building that reads 'Japanese Go Institute.' He dropped his head and sighed. _'What am I doing here?'_ he asked himself. He turned back to walk away when he heard his name being called. 

"Oi, Shindou-kun!"

Hikaru turned around and saw Isumi-san walking towards him together with a boy wearing glasses that he remembered he saw in the Weekly Go with Waya and Isumi. He sighed again. _'I guess I don't have any choice, eh?'_

"Ohayo, Isumi-san," Hikaru greeted Isumi, then glanced around. "By the way, where's Waya?"

"He's still having his picture taken together with his opponent for today's game," Isumi explained.

"Isumi-san, who's he?" the boy with glasses asked.

"Ah… gomen." Isumi apologized, then introduced them to each other. "Ochi-kun, this is my friend Shindou Hikaru. Waya and I met him in a go salon a few months ago. Shindou-kun, this is Ochi Kosuke. He also passed the Pro exam with Waya and me."

Ochi lifted his glasses and spared him barely a glance. "I see. Nice to meet you." _ 'Go salon, eh?'_ he thought as he assessed the person in front of him based on his appearance. _'Why would anyone waste their time in a Go salon? Must be a low-level player.'_

Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

Isumi opened the door. "This is where we're gonna watch Waya's game from the television screen. We could recreate his game using one of the gobans here," he said to Hikaru. 

"Oh…" Hikaru responded. "I thought we're really going to see Waya play."

"We can't discuss if we're going to watch it there," Ochi said. "Haven't you watched a formal match before?"

Hikaru scratched his head. "Not really… The old geezers at the salon are quite noisy when we play."

"Tch," Ochi grunted as they entered.

"Oi, Isumi-kun, Ochi-kun. You're finally here."

"Ohayo, Morishita-sensei," Isumi and Ochi bowed in greeting.

Morishita clamped Isumi at the back. "Hah, so you're gonna be the next. And against Kuwabara Honinbo. Make sure you give that old geezer a hard time." He glanced at Hikaru and asked, "Your friend?"

"Hai. This is Shindou Hikaru, a friend of Waya and mine," he answered. "Shindou-kun, this is Waya's sensei, Morishita Shigeo 9 dan."

Hikaru bowed his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome boy. This seems to be your first time here. This would be a nice experience for new go players like you," Morishita said.

Isumi sweatdropped at that. _'New player, eh?'_

Then he glanced around the room and saw Saeki and Shirakawa. Isumi and Ochi exchanged pleasantries with them while Hikaru just stood there clueless of what to do.

"Shindou-kun?"

He looked at the guy with glasses and he really seemed familiar.

"Ahh! Shirakawa-sensei!" Hikaru said in surprise finally recognizing him.

"Eh? You know each other," Morishita asked.

"He came to my class once together with one of my students," Shirakawa explained. "So how's Akari-chan? I was wondering why you never came back. Maybe because of what you did to Akoto-san?"

"Hehe," Hikaru covered his embarrassment with a laugh. He remembered that time when Sai was pissed by an arrogant man who keeps on insulting his weaker opponent. Sai wanted to challenge him. But instead of doing that, he took the bowl and dropped it on Akoto-san's head causing the man's wig to fall off. Shirakawa-sensei had scolded him for that. But that wasn't the reason why he never returned. It was because he learned during that day that the boy that he had played with was the son of the Touya Meijin, the strongest go player in Japan. And he also learned that the son was supposedly as good as a pro already. And he defeated him, or rather Sai helped him defeat him. That kid will surely seek him for a rematch. And true enough, he saw him rushing into the children's go tournament looking for him. Good thing he was able to hide before Touya saw him. But he heard him ask a man in a white suit if there was a kid named Shouji Riku who entered the tournament. He ran away from that place knowing fully that after the commotion he caused in the tournament and the defeat of Akira Touya from his hands, he was going to be in deep trouble.

"That was quite a long time ago, more than 3 years. Right, Shindou-kun?" Shirakawa smiled at him.

Hikaru smiled back uncomfortably.

"So, you just learned the game three years ago?" Saeki said. "You should join the Insei so you'll improve more."

Isumi sweatdropped again. _'Insei? I'm not sure if even you're a match against him, Saeki-san,'_ he thought.

"They're starting the match now," Morishita said. And they all took their seats. Morishita, Shirakawa, and Saeki took a goban in order to recreate Waya's game. Isumi, Ochi, and Hikaru sat in a nearby table and also took a goban.

* * *

"Hmm. Tachibana-sensei's move here is really good. It blocks off black's attempt to get into the corner." 

"Yes, but even if Waya is at a disadvantage, he is playing surprisingly well today. This move here… blah… blah.. blah…"

Hikaru listened to their conversation as he stared at the board in front of him. He was impressed with how they analyzed the game. He would normally play a game the way Sai would. Since he learned go from Sai, he would sometimes approach an opponent the way Sai would play against him. And it would confuse him when a player, especially a weak one, made a move that was different from what he had thought out. Morishita-sensei and the others continue to discuss on the best possible moves. Some of their moves were different from what he or Sai would play on that given situation. But it was kind of refreshing to hear their thoughts, their logic and opinion on why they would make that move.

The door opened and Amano of the Weekly Go entered. "Morishita-sensei, ohayo."

"Ah, Amano-san," Morishita greeted back.

"I just want to ask if I could set an interview with you regarding your next game with Ichiryo-sensei," Amano said.

"Oh that. Well, I…"

"Ah! That's a good move, Waya!" Isumi exclaimed which caused Morishita and Amano to turn back to the game.

"Huh?" Hikaru was awakened from his trance and stared at the television.

"Hmm.. indeed," Morishita said scratching his chin. "That hand will cost white 4 mokus in territory on that side. Seems like Waya still wants to fight, eh? That's my boy."

Amano chuckled.

Hikaru transferred his gaze at the board after Isumi had added the stone the Waya had just moved. _'Yes, that is a good move. But… that is not the best move. White is already in an advantage. That move only helped to gain a few more territory for black but it will not hand him the game.'_, he thought. His eyes scanned through the whole board. _'There was only one way to win and that is to revive the black stones on the left. A very complicated one but Waya already missed it when he made that move.'_

"He'll lose," Hikaru said before he could stop himself.

"It's obvious that he's at a disadvantage," Ochi said with his usual superior tone, as if trying to show to Hikaru that he was just stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Isumi agreed. "But he really played well. It's quite a close game; it's just that Tachibana-sensei went above him."

"But… he could have won," Hikaru whispered still staring at the board.

"Huh?" Isumi and Ochi turned their eyes on him. Morishita, Shirakawa, Saeki, and Amano also turned their heads at what he said.

Without realizing that all eyes had turned to him, Hikaru pointed into the board and tried to explain it to Isumi.

"This side of white is weak. If black moves here, it would look like that he's attacking this area and white will have no choice but to defend here," Hikaru said. "Black will then move here, and will the countered by white here." Hikaru placed one stone after another as he continued. Isumi's eyes widened at the result. By sacrificing a few stones, black would have cut through white's defense and would have gained control of the area at the left.

"But when Waya made this move, it's already impossible to execute this plan since this area will already be blocked," Hikaru continued. "But he would have won if he saw that. Right, Isumi-san?" he looked up at Isumi-san and Ochi who were still staring at him wide-eyed. Then he finally noticed that Morishita, Shirikawa, Saeki, and another guy were gathered around the table and were also staring at him with awe.

"Ah..I..eh…" Hikaru stuttered. He felt like he did something really unusual to make them stare at him like that. He pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Gomen, Isumi-san. But I really need to go," he bowed to the people in front of him. "Thanks for letting me come here. I'm leaving now." He rushed to the door and closed it after he went out.

The six people were left staring at the door. Then Saeki broke the silence when he asked. "Sensei, did you see that move?"

The 9 dan looked back into the board but remained silent.

Amano recovered from his shock. "Who was he? He's not a pro, right? Is he an insei?"

Isumi sighed. "No. He's just a friend Waya and I met in a go salon."

"Nani?!"

* * *

**_That's it for this chapter! I'm not a go player, so I'm just making that game up. I don't know if it sounds realistic or not. Hehehe. Although I learned a little about go while playing against the computer in a 9x9 board. I sucked! I can't defeat the computer without handicap! (sigh)_**

_**Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review…. :-)  
**_


	5. Chap 05 Unrecognized

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Nani?!" 

Morishita, Amano, Shirakawa, and Saeki exclaimed out in surprise (Ochi already knows, right?).

"He improved like that after only 3 years? He was a total beginner when I first met him," Shirakawa said.

Saeki looked into the board. "Could something like this be learned by just playing in a go salon?" he wondered out loud. "Maybe I should practice there also."

That earned him a smack from Morishita-sensei. Morishita then turned to Isumi and asked, "Have you played against him?"

Isumi nodded then scratched his head. "I won only a few times out of several games against him. But he never lost to Waya, though."

"Y-you c-could hardly win against him?" Ochi stammered. "I-is he that strong?"

Isumi nodded again. "He could have passed the pro exam without sweat if he took it." He then glanced at the television. "Look, Waya resigned."

But the people inside the room seemed to have forgotten about Waya's game.

"Morishita-sensei?"

That seemed to have woken him up from his thoughts. "Ah… right. Let's go down. They're going to have their discussion now" he said.

* * *

Hikaru ran along the corridor as if trying to escape the unknown force that is pulling him to the pro world. He rounded into a corner, then bumped into someone which made him fell backwards landing on his butt. 

"Itai…" he muttered massaging his poor backside. When he looked up, he found himself staring into a pair of greenish blue eyes (Is that right? It seemed that so in the anime). That eyes! He blinked. That girly face! He blinked again. That girly hairdo! TOUYA AKIRA!

"Yahhhhhhhh!" Hikaru jumped in surprise.

"Hey… are you alright?" Akira asked, confused at the boy's reaction.

"Huh?" Hikaru was confused. _'He doesn't recognize me?'_ "Ah..hehehe," he laughed stupidly. "I was just surprised. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh," Akira said then smiled and offered his hand for him to stand up. "I'm Touya Akira."

Hikaru stared at the hand in front of him. _'What to do? What to do?'_ He found himself accepting the hand. _'He doesn't recognize me. But if I give out another name, it might get complicated since I already introduced myself using my real name to some people here.'_ So he just heard himself saying, "I'm Shindou Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you Shindou-kun," Akira said, "Oh, I need to hurry. I just forgot something here then I have to head back home right away. Ja ne!"

He then left Hikaru standing there totally shocked at what happened.

'_Aarrrggghhhh!'_ Hikaru thought as he gripped his hair in frustration. _'I'm in a real mess now. Sai, this is your fault! You and your stupid obsession with go!'_

* * *

As Akira ran to the room where he left his jacket, something seemed to bother his mind. _'He really looks familiar. I just couldn't place where I saw him. Is it because of that weird hairdo? Why would anyone bleach his bangs blond? He could have just bleached all of his hair. Weird kid.'_

* * *

"You were quite aggressive with your play but you left some openings in this area," Tachibana 8 dan said. "But it was a great game. You really made some insightful moves." 

"Arigatou, sensei," Waya bowed in respect. Playing against Shindou really helped him to improve. _'Did that brat come to watch?'_ he wondered.

"Waya!"

Waya stiffened. "Morishita-sensei."

"That was a good game," Morishita said as he smacked Waya's shoulder. "But I have a favor to ask you. Bring that Shindou friend of yours to our study group next time," he said.

"Huh?" Waya was surprised. Morishita-sensei then left him and talked with Amano-san. Waya turned to Isumi. "Isumi-san, Shindou was here?" he asked.

Isumi nodded then laughed. "And he pointed out a combination of moves that would have let you win the game if you saw it."

"What?!" Waya exclaimed.

"Morishita-sensei and the others were really surprised. Right, Ochi?" Isumi turned to Ochi. But Ochi did not answer back. He became unusually quiet after that Shindou incident a while ago.

* * *

Next morning… 

Ogata Seiji was walking along the corridors of the Japanese Go Institute when he saw Amano-san leaning against a pillar, deep in thought while looking at a piece of paper.

"Amano-san," he called out.

Amano looked up. "Oh, it's you Ogata-sensei."

"What are you looking at? You seemed troubled," Ogata commented. He glanced at the piece of paper and noticed that it was a kifu. It was quite a good game based on the pattern of the stones, but nothing really extraordinary.

"Whose game is that?" he asked.

"Ah. The shodan game yesterday of Tachibana-sensei and Waya shodan," Amano replied.

"Oh, I see..." Ogata nodded. "Tachibana of course won."

"Yes," Amano said quietly. "But… he could have lost."

"Huh?"

"A kid yesterday pointed out some moves that were really complicated but it could have caused black to win this game," Amano said. "Even Morishita-sensei was surprised. It seems that even he did not see that there was a way for black to win."

"A kid? Is he a pro?" Ogata asked.

"That's the intriguing part. This boy is not a pro nor an insei," Amano replied. Then he was surprised when he felt Ogata's hand on his shoulder.

"Could you show me the moves he said?"

"Ah… well, I'm not really a go player. So, I really can't remember all the moves he made. I might make a mistake while recreating it," Amano said.

"What's the name of this kid?" Ogata asked curiously.

"Name? Well, it's Sho… Shi… Shu… ", Amano laughed sheepishly. "I think I forgot."

Ogata's eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiffened. "Is it Shouji Riku?"

"Shouji Riku?" Amano repeated then tried to think again what the kid's name was. "I don't think so. That name doesn't ring a bell. Who is Shouji Riku anyway?"

Ogata's shoulders relaxed. "Just someone. By the way, I'm still curious about that move. Can you ask Morishita-sensei for those moves? It's intriguing to know that a 9 dan was not able to see a move that a kid saw."

"Sure, no problem," Amano said.

* * *

Ogata stared at the faxed copy of the kifus that Amano sent him a while ago. The first one was the actual game that was played by Tachibana and Waya. The other one contained the moves that the kid mentioned. 

He looked into the game that he recreated in the goban. No wonder Morishita-sensei was surprised. That kid was not an ordinary player to see this kind of move. His level of analysis of the game was very high. He as a 9 dan player would have probably seen this move if he was in Waya's place. But a kid who was neither a pro nor insei to see this… it was extraordinary.

He thought of Touya Akira. That boy was so obsessed on finding his so-called rival, a boy named Shouji Riku. He smiled as he wondered how Akira would feel if he knew that there was a probability that another rival will appear before him. He had no idea how strong Shouji Riku was; but this new kid, this Shindou Hikaru… he will be definitely something to look forward.

Ogata leaned back on his chair then he lifted his glasses up, _'Another mysterious kid, eh? The pro world is getting interesting…'_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 finished! So how was it? Okay, so Hikaru and Touya finally met… but the thing is, Touya did not recognize him after 3 years! Hahaha! Please review…_**

_**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters!!!**_


	6. Chap 06 The School Tournament

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Club period has always been an exciting time for students to gather and to be with other students who share their respective interests. As students began to go to their clubs, a youth with a bleached blond bangs rushed to the football field carrying his duffel bag. 

"Hikaru!"

The said youth stopped and turned to see a young girl with strawberry coloured hair rushing towards him.

"What now, Akari? I'm going to be late for my soccer practice," Hikaru said in an annoyed voice.

"Hmmph. As if your club cares if you're playing or not. You're not one of the star players anyway," she muttered. "Nee, Hikaru-kun. Don't forget your promise."

"What promise?"

"Hikaru! You promised me you'll join the go club for the tournament! You know that our boy's team lacked players after Honda-sempai graduated. It's going to be Tsutsui-sempai's last year in Middle School and we can't forfeit because we lacked players," Akari said. "Don't worry, Tsutsui-sempai and Mitani-kun are quite good, so it doesn't matter if you'll lose."

"Nani? You think I'll lose?" Hikaru said in an indignant voice.

Akari giggled. "Stop trying to act like you're a good player, Hikaru. You didn't even know how to play three years ago. And the only time you played was during our lesson with Shirakawa-sensei. Besides, I totally crashed you during that game."

"Your own words, Akari. Three years. That was a long time ago," Hikaru said.

"Whatever," Akari said with a smile. "I already asked Tsutsui-sempai to include you as a member. You're going to play on the third board."

Hikaru sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. Geez, you're such a pest."

* * *

RiNGGGGGGGGGG! 

Hikaru just got home when he heard the phone rang. He rushed to the phone to answer it.

"Moshi moshi. Shindou's residence."

"_Oi, Shindou! This is Waya."_

"Oh, it's you Waya,"

"_Eh? What do you mean 'oh, it's you Waya?' I've been trying to contact you for days now. By the way, why did you leave early during my Shodan game?"_

"Ah… I just remembered my mom told me to buy something, so I have to leave early," Hikaru lied. "Besides, you were already losing. So, what's there to watch for?" he added cheekily.

"_YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! Someday, I'm going to smash that big head of yours on the goban!"_

Hikaru laughed out loud. He really enjoys annoying Waya. "I was only joking, you know." He grinned against the phone.

"_Tch. Laugh for now brat. I'll improve myself, you just watch. By the way, sensei asked if you want to join our discussion group. It will on this Saturday afternoon."_

"Saturday… ah! Sorry Waya, I'm not available this Saturday," he said.

"_Nani? Why?"_

"Well… you see… I have a game on Saturday."

"_A game? You're just a bench player on your soccer club. It's not as if you get to play, right? And you told me before you used to ditch some of the games."_

"IDIOT!" Hikaru said quite annoyed with his comment. "There's a go tournament on Saturday."

"_NANI? I thought you're not part of the go club. Besides, why the hell would someone like you play in a club tournament?!"_

"They lacked players so I'm just a substitute. Besides..," a small smile formed on his lips. "My friend said that it doesn't matter if I win or lose."

"_Hah! You, lose? Over a club tournament? Make me laugh Shindou. I'll tell Morishita-sensei that you won't be able to come. But next week, you come okay?"_

Hikaru signed. "Yeah, I'll think about it. Bye Waya."

"_Ja!"_

Hikaru placed the phone back and slumped himself on the sofa. _'I'm just an extra on this tournament, right?'_ He then smiled. _'Oh well, so guess it means I don't have to try my best.'_

* * *

Saturday came and Hikaru found himself in front of Kaiou Private Junior High School. 

'_So this is Kaiou Junior High?'_ he thought as he wandered through the school grounds. _'I wonder where Akari is.'_

"Hikaru!"

He glanced at his right and saw Akari with four other students from his school. _'Probably the members of the go club,'_ he thought. He noticed that three of them are of the same year as he.

"Yo Akari!" he greeted back as he approached them.

Akari pulled him towards the members of the group. "Everyone, this is my childhood friend Shindou Hikaru. These are the members of the go club Tsutsui-sempai, Mitani-kun, Kaneko-chan, and Anna-chan. (sorry, I forgot the name of the other girl).

"H-hello," Hikaru greeted sheepishly.

Tsutsui smiled at him. "Nice to meet Shindou-kun. Thanks for joining. We really ran out of players and Akari told us that you know a little about playing go."

Hikaru sweatdropped. _'A little?'_

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. Just play whatever you got," Mitani said as he shrugged. "Come on, the other teams might be there already."

* * *

'_Whoa. So, this is the tournament area,'_ Hikaru thought. He scanned through the occupants of the room. Some of the students were really nervous, some were playing practice games, some were being given last minute instructions by their coaches. The last time he went to a tournament area was three years ago, and he repeated some comments made by Sai, and caused a commotion. 

"Is he any good?" Hikaru heard Mitani asked Akari.

"I'm not sure. The last time I played him was three years ago. But I know he plays with his grandpa," Akari answered. "He keeps on refusing to play against me. Maybe because I beat him badly on our last game," she giggled.

Hikaru just sighed and wandered around the room. Suddenly, he heard a commotion and the players began to whisper to one another.

"It's the Kaiou Team."

He glanced at the door as the Kaiou Junior High Team entered. He heard from Akari that they are the defending champions of the tournament for several years now. So, they must be very strong. He wondered how strong are they compared to Isumi and Waya. No, those two are already pros. So how about against the internet players or even against the old geezers at the salon? Well, maybe he'll find out during the game.

Hikaru stopped at another table where two students were playing. Black was losing. He began to think of strategies on how black can survive but the player made an aggressive attack on white instead that would further make him lose the game. He shook his head and walked on. He learned his lesson to keep his mouth shut while a game is going on.

* * *

"It's time. We'll now begin the first match." 

The players sat on their respective seats. The first match for Haze Junior High is against Kaitou Junior High. The Kaitou second captain snickered and whispered to the third captain. "Your opponent seems to be their new player. Lucky for you."

The third captain just smiled. Mitani and the Kaitou first captain made the nigiri and Haze got black.

"Onegaizemasu"

"Onegaizemasu"

As the game progresses, Hikaru wanted to groan in frustration. His opponent is not that good. This game would be over in a short time. And he doesn't want to attract any attention. It would be better if he had given him a handicap at the start of the game. _'Handicap?'_ Then he smiled as he made his next move. _'Hehehe...here, eat this.'_

* * *

"Arimasen." 

"Arigatou gozaimasu.", Mitani answered then glanced at Tsutsui who was holding a book about go. Mitani just shook his head. _'He's still the same. He can't play without that book of his.'_ But then he has to admit that Tsutsui-sempai had improved compared to his game a year ago.

"I resign," the Kaitou second captain said quietly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Tsutsui answered. He then turned to Mitani and gave him a thumbs up. "We won."

"How about that kid?" Mitani asked as they both stood up and watched Hikaru's game.

"White 90, Black 95. If including komi, white wins by 0.5 moku," they heard the arbiter said.

"So he lost," Mitani said.

"Yeah, but it was a close match. He's not bad after all," Tsutsui commented. He looked at the Hikaru's opponent and noticed that he and his coach were still dumbfounded as they stared at the board. Hikaru on the other hand, looked really frustrated.

'_Arrgggghhhhhhh!'_ Hikaru thought as he stopped himself from gripping his hair in frustration. _'I really thought I could get back from that 40 moku difference. I miscalculated. Damn!'_

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Shindou-kun. We still won," Tsutsui said.

Hikaru just smiled sheepishly. _'Maybe I'll lower it to 35 moku next time.'_

* * *

"So he joined his school's go club?" Morishita asked. 

"They lacked players, so his friend asked him to join in order for them to enter the tournament," Waya answered.

They are currently on their discussion group, recreating the game between Ogata-sensei and an 8 dan player when Morishita asked if Shindou will join them.

"Haha. If you haven't won a single game against him, he would surely trample on the other players at the tournament," Saeki said.

"It's still unbelievable that he could improve that much without formal training," Shirikawa commented.

"It's a waste if he just spends his time on a go club. That kid has a lot of potential," Morishita said.

"Isumi and I are actually planning to visit him later at the tournament," Waya said. "Maybe we could still catch on his last game."

* * *

"Akira, are you going out?" 

Akira turned and saw his mother coming out of the kitchen. "Hai. We have a project at school and I need to do some research in the library."

"Oh… okay. Just don't stay too late."

"Okay, mom," he said as he closed the door then proceed to walk to the train station._ 'I think it would take me 30 minutes to reach Kaiou,_' he thought._ 'Then maybe 3 hours to finish my research. Hmmm… I think the principal mentioned that there's a go tournament today. Maybe I could check it out after I finish my research…"_

* * *

**_Honestly, I'm not sure of the time frame of the school tournaments in Japan. So, this might be unrealistic compared to the events in the anime. So let's just assume that there is a tournament during this time… hehehe… I just want Hikaru to experience a school tournament before focusing on how to let him join the pros…_**

**_Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you like this one. Please review! _**


	7. Chap 07 The Underestimated Genius

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Pachi!

Pachi!

Hikaru was silently grinning as he placed his black stone in an area which screamed 'suicide.' His opponent saw his mistake, and a huge smile broke out on his face. He quickly placed his stone that marked the capture of 5 black stones. _'Okay, a 22 moku difference. Thirteen more to go,'_ he thought. Yeah, a player of his ability can definitely turn a game around even with a 35 moku difference. He frowned as he remembered the first game. He was so close in achieving his goal, but he did not expect his opponent to ignore the black stone that he set up as sacrifice which would have been an important piece in his plan. The stone was really an obvious capture and it would be difficult for low level player to see the trap within the mistake. But his opponent even missed out the obvious. Amateur players are really hard to play. You'll never know what they're planning during their game.

Suddenly, a squeak from the chair beside him brought his attention to his left. Tsutsui suddenly stood up and walked away, extremely disappointed. He felt Mitani standing behind him so he looked up just in time to see him shook his head and with a defeated look on his face. Hikaru dropped the stone that he was about to move back into the bowl. _'They're so serious'_, he thought. While he…, well he was just playing around. Guilt began to gnaw at him. Tsutsui-sempai and Mitani both tried their best to reach this far. He may be confident that he can turn the game around, but there is still a possibility that the same thing as the first game can happen. In short, he was gambling the win that his teammates are craving for. He was torn on playing a challenging game in the expense of a handicap or play seriously and the hell if he crushes his opponent. He was still deep in thought when an annoyed voice broke his trance.

"Hey, how long are you gonna think? How about resigning so that we can both rest. I still have another game, you know."

Hikaru looked up to his opponent who was smirking at him, too confident of his advantage. A small smile crossed his lips. '_Thanks for making the decision for me, smart ass,_' he thanked him silently.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and grinned at his opponent. "Don't worry, you'll have a long rest later." Then his expression changed as he picked up a stone and made his move.

* * *

"Mitani-kun." 

Mitani glanced back at Tsutsui. "So, you're back."

Tsutsui sighed. "Yeah. My head kind of hurt a while ago so I went out to get some fresh air. By the way, why are you not watching Shindou-kun's game?"

"What's the use?" Mitani answered back. "He's losing."

Tsutsui shook his head sadly. "We can't blame him. Akari-chan just asked him to join the club in order for us to take part in the tournament. We just have to be thankful at least, we were able to reach the second round."

"I know that," Mitani said. He then saw Shindou standing up. "It seems that his game has finally ended. Do you still want to watch the finals?" he asked to Tsutsui.

Tsutsui nodded. "Yeah. Hey, don't you think Shindou-kun is pretty happy for the guy who just lost?" he whispered as Shindou approached them.

"Tsutsui-sempai! You record the score," Hikaru grinned as he neared them.

"Eh?" Both Mitani and Tsutsui worded out in confusion.

Hikaru gave them a thumbs up. "I won."

"Nani?!" Mitani exclaimed. "B-but… b-but…"

"He got over-excited and confident. So I was able to win," Hikaru said lying through his teeth. _'He resigned before I could widen the gap into 15.'_

Shock was the right term to describe Tsutsui's reaction. Then a huge smile broke out of his face. His eyes began to dampen when Mitani poked him on the head.

"Stop being overdramatic, sempai," Mitani said. "We still have another game. This time, it's Kaiou." He then turned to Shindou. "You're not bad."

Tsutsui sniffed. "He means 'thank you' Shindou-kun."

"Ah..hehhe… it's nothing. I was just lucky." Hikaru said as he scratched his head.

"Hikaru!" Akari rushed to him, her eyes wide. "I can't believe it. You won!"

"Hah! And you lost!" Hikaru answered back smirking.

Akari flushed red. "Hmph! You were just lucky!"

Tsutsui laughed as he put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "It may be luck but he still won. Hope you still have that luck during the game with Kaiou."

* * *

"Eh? Haze Junior High against Kaiou in the finals?" one of the arbiters commented. 

"They got lucky this year," a coach said.

"Hmm yeah. There's nothing special about their line-up. Only the first captain seems to be performing really well. The other boards lost one game each. Though I can't believe Segawa Junior High lost to them."

"I actually saw the first captain's game," another coach said. "He's good but not enough to defeat Kaiou. It's gonna be a 3-0 game win for Kaiou."

The others nodded in agreement… except for two. The coaches of Kaitou and Segawa were both deep in thought. _'That kid might win…'_

* * *

"Final Match, Kaiou Junior High versus Haze Junior High. Players, please take your seats." 

The players of both Kaiou and Haze sat across each other. Haze got black and being the third captain, Hikaru will have to start first. He picked up the stone then stared into it. _'Sai… if you're in my place, will you play seriously?'_ he asked the non-existent ghost. Deep in his heart, he knew it answer. _'Hai…'_

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled. _'Okay Sai, let's go.'_ His face became serious as he slammed the stone on the goban.

* * *

"Ah… so this is Kaiou Junior High. What a school!" Waya exclaimed. 

"This is a private school so their facilities are much nicer compared to our schools," Isumi said as they walked inside the campus.

"I wonder how Shindou is doing with his game now," Waya wondered out loud. "Of course he'll win all games. Don't you think so, Isumi-san? Who could possibly beat him in a go club tournament?"

"What if someone got lucky?" Isumi asked.

"Hah! Like anyone could get that lucky to beat him. If that's so, I could have won even one game against him," Waya grumbled.

Isumi laughed. "So that's why you don't want anyone to beat Shindou-kun."

"Of course! If anyone could beat Shindou, he must be better than me," he snapped back.

Isumi laughed again at Waya's immaturity. He's already a pro, but he still acts like a kid. "Hey, I think this is the room."

They went inside and saw that people are crowding in the middle of the room. They approached one of the arbiters.

"Excuse me. Is the tournament finished already?" Waya asked.

"Ah no. The final match is still on-going. It's between Kaiou Junior High and Haze Junior High," the arbiter explained.

"Hey, what's Shindou-kun's school?" Isumi whispered.

"I think it's Haze," Waya answered. "Come on let's watch."

They pushed their way into the front until they could see the players.

"Hey, there's Shindou," Waya said pulling Isumi until they were finally able to position themselves behind Hikaru to watch.

* * *

"Arimasen." 

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Mitani sighed as he helped placed the stones back to their bowls. _'Kaiou is really one tough team to beat.'_ He glanced at Tsutsui beside him and noticed him sweating as he stared at the board. Mitani just shook his head. _'No good. He's gonna lose, too.' _He placed the cover on the bowl and stood up. He then noticed that most of the audience were gathered around the third board. _'They are all watching Shindou's game?'_ he wondered.

He was about to walk towards Shindou to watch the game when he heard Tsutsui resigning. He placed his hand on Tsutsui's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay. At least, we got into the finals. That's a great improvement for now."

"I know," Tsutsui said sadly. "But this is my last game in Junior High. Next semester, I'm already in High School." He turned to Mitani and smiled. "But I'll still play go."

"By the way, Shindou's game is really getting crowded," Mitani commented.

"Yeah, I can't even see his game even when I'm beside him. That arbiter positioned himself between me and Shindou to watch the game," Tsutsui whispered.

Since the first two boards are finished, Tsutsui and Mitani stepped on the chairs in order to get a glance at Shindou's game. Their eyes both widened when they saw the positions of the stones on the board.

"I r-resign."

A deafening silence followed the whisper of defeat that came from the mouth of the Kaiou's third captain. All eyes were centered on the young teenager with bleached bangs. His face still serious as he stared at the board. He then closed his eyes and gave his thanks to his opponent.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Mitani and Tsutsui exchanged looks. The same question as everyone else is thinking right now pondered into their heads.

'_He won?'_

'_Against Kaiou?'_

'_No way.'_

'_How?'_

_'Was it just luck?' _

'_Who is that kid?!'_

* * *

_**Okay, finally finished Chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait. Been too busy the past month. **_

**_Thanks for all you reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter! _**


	8. Chap 08 Haze's Shindo Hikaru

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"I r-resign."

That simple declaration of defeat was enough to cause people in the room to take a good look at the boy who had just defeated a player from Kaiou. Nothing really extraordinary, except for the distinctive bleached bangs that made him stand out from the other students in the room. But for go enthusiasts like the people who are in that tournament, Hikaru's win had made him a target for speculations, a recognition of his talent and potential, especially since winning a game against Kaiou is unusual. People surrounding him began wonder on the same thing. '_Who is this kid?'_

"Wow, I couldn't believe anyone could beat one of Kaiou's players," one of the spectators whispered.

'_Hehehe. You just don't know how strong Shindou really is,'_ Waya told them in his mind.

"Yeah, he's really good. But how come he lost the first game?" whispered another.

Waya grinned silently. _'Hehehe. That's expected. Anyone could lose against… what?!' _

The silence and confusion was suddenly disrupted by a loud…

"NANI?!!!! WHO DID SHINDOU LOSE TO?!!"

Hikaru was surprised at the sound of that voice. He looked behind him to see Waya grabbing a person's collar, yelling at him.

"T-the third board from Kaitou Junior High," the boy answered nervously pointing at another boy who was seated looking at them.

"Hey Waya…" Isumi called out to him trying to restrain him.

Waya approached the player from Kaitou.

"You! Did you win against Shindou?" he asked with a furious expression on his face.

The poor boy nodded nervously.

A dark aura began to emit from Waya. "Then play against me," he said in a scary voice.

"Hey, what are you doing to my student?" the coach from Kaitou approached them. "If you outsiders just came here to make some trouble, it's better…huh?" the coach squinted his eyes to get a better look at Waya. "You… aren't you…?"

Suddenly Isumi appeared and grabbed Waya's arm. "Hey Waya. Will you stop this? It's really embarrassing. To think that you're already a…"

"Ah! You're Shinichiro Isumi! The one who topped this year's Pro Exam!" the coach exclaimed, then looked at Waya. "That means you're a pro too."

"Pro?"

"There's a Pro in here?"

Whispers of excitement began to close into the room. Isumi rubbed his forehead in exasperation. _'Stupid Waya.'_

"Isumi-san, Waya, what are you two doing here?" Hikaru asked as he neared them.

"Shindou-kun, you know them?" Tsutsui asked as he neared Hikaru.

"Hai. I often play with them," Hikaru answered.

"Sorry Shindou. We have nothing to do today so we just went to check on your game," Isumi said. "Right, Waya?"

Waya walked towards Hikaru and grabbed his shirt. "Shindou! How can you let that kid beat you in a fair game when you never let me win?!" he whispered furiously, keeping his voice low so that people won't hear him.

"No wonder this boy beat the Kaiou's third board," the coach remarked. "He's being trained by pros."

Isumi smiled sheepishly.

Waya just sulked.

"Wow Hikaru! I never thought you were actually training with go professionals," Akari exclaimed, suddenly appearing on his side, together with the rest of the Haze Junior High Team.

"We were not actually training him," Isumi tried to explain. "We just happened to meet in a go salon and began to play with him."

"You play go really well. Why didn't you join the club before?" Mitani asked.

"Ah… y-you see I'm already with the soccer club," Hikaru replied.

"But you're just a bench player," Akari pointed out.

Hikaru got annoyed. "Shut up!"

"So how about officially joining the club, Shindou-kun?" Tsutsui asked.

"Nah," Waya interjected as he grabbed Hikaru in a headlock. "This kid… is going take the Pro exams."

"Eh?" Hikaru was surprised. "When did I decide that?"

"Since you agreed to attend my sensei's class."

* * *

Akira reached for the door, then hesitated. _'This is the room where the go tournament is being held, right?'_ he wondered.

He entered the room and noticed that the games were already finished.

"Touya-kun?"

Akira turned to face the person who called him. "Ah, Yun-sensei. The tournament is already finished? How was the result?"

"Kaiou still won the championship," he answered smiling. "But one of our players got a thorough beating during the final match."

"Really? So there's another good player from the other school?" Akira asked.

"Not just good," Yun-sensei answered. "He's amazing." He looked up trying to imagine the amazing game he had just witnessed. "Well, it seems he was trained by pros. No wonder he's good."

"Is that so?" Akira just commented, then his attention was caught by one of the tables that seemed to be packed by observers. He turned to Yun and asked, "Are they still having a game over there?"

Yun shook his head. "They're recreating the final game that was played in the third board," he explained.

"Third board?" Akira repeated, slightly confused. Normally, people would be more concerned about the game in the first board since the best players would be playing against each other.

"That was the game I told you that we lost," Yun said. He saw Akira's curious expression and smiled. "I think it would be better if you saw the game. Why don't you take a look at the game they're recreating?"

Akira wasn't really planning to stay long in the tournament. The principal just asked him to visit the tournament area if he have the time because he believed he might serve as an inspiration to the Kaiou Junior High Team. He was about to make an excuse when an irresistible urge began to gnaw at him. He just found himself nodding to Yun-sensei and following him to the table to watch the recreation of the third board's game.

"Well, what can you say?" Yun asked, watching as the coaches began clearing out the table and putting the stones back to the bowls.

Akira remained silent, too consumed in his own thoughts. _'That move… and the move…'_ he thought as he replayed the parts of the game that was recreated a while ago. _'It looks like a good game. Both players played really well… but there was something quite different…"_ Akira thought. To others, it looks like an even game, although black was obviously the better player. But if you look into it deeply, black has manipulated the flow of the stones since the game started. He lured white into attacking, then made his own attacks, then opened another opening for white to penetrate into black's territory, then makes a counter. Akira let out a frustrated breath. One thing that really bothered him was that there were several moves wherein the play reminded him of one person he has been looking for years now… Shouji Riku. Could it be…?

Akira suddenly turned to Yun, "Sensei…?!"

"Huh?"

"Who played in the third board for Haze Junior High?," Akira asked.

Yun smiled. "Shindou Hikaru."

* * *

Hikaru dropped his bag on the floor and slumped on the sofa. It had been a week after the tournament and he was so tired. The go club members were really after him. Well, who could blame him? After that game last week, his name became popular among the go teams from the other schools. Especially Kaiou Junior High. He heard from Akari that they are training really hard to defeat him next year.

He closed his eyes and remembered the games he played a while ago in Morishita sensei's discussion group. He had finally given in to Waya and attended the discussion group. There, he met the other pros whom he met during Waya's shodan game. The discussion had been interesting as they discussed the games played by high-ranking go players. Once in a while, Morishita sensei would ask his opinion on a move, as if trying to test his knowledge and ability. He even played some games with Waya and Saeki-san, and in both games, he emerged as the winner. When the discussion ended, Morishita-sensei asked him to stay for a game with him.

Hikaru sighed as Morishita-sensei's words came back to him. _'I don't know if I should consider you as a prodigy. But to be at this level after only 3 years of learning go is an accomplishment that very few people will likely achieve. But there is one aspect of a go player that you lack. You don't have the determination. You seem to be contented with the current skills that you have, without trying to make use of its full potential. I don't know what hinders you to take a step. But your go is not something that you should just keep. You will only grow if you play with players of the same or higher level than you are."_

He lost the game. But it wasn't the game that bothered him, but Morishita-sensei's words. Yes, he was right. He doesn't have the determination. Playing with Sai helped him to improve a lot. And he played internet go and in the salon to test how much strength he had acquired. But he still kept on losing against Sai. Before, there was someone who he aimed to reach. He wanted to be able to play on par with Sai. But after Sai disappeared, he just kept on playing go because it made him feel that Sai is still with him. But there is no one left to aim for. He kept on winning on all his games, against players in the internet, the salon, the go tournament, and even against professional players. But after he lost against Morishita-sensei, he began to realize that his current skill is still not good enough. He felt a little uncomfortable. Sai's go is supposed to be his go also. But to be beaten that badly…

He stood up and went to his room. The computer caught his attention. It had been a while since he last played net go. He sat down and logged into his account. Here in the internet, he can forget that he is Shindou Hikaru. He is just Fuji, the internet go player.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're here."

"Father told me that you have copies of last year's final match in the Tengen tournament. So, I just thought to drop by and borrow them. Do you have them, Ogata-san?" Akira asked.

"No problem. Come inside," Ogata said as he opened the door and let Akira in.

"I'm sorry if I've disturbed you," Akira apologized. "Were you resting before I came?"

"It's okay. I was just watching a game on the net," Ogata replied.

"Net?" Akira repeated, slightly confused. "Are you into net go?" He followed Ogata as he took a book from the shelf then handed in to him.

"Not really. But from time to time, I would check the net if Sai is in it. He's the only worthy opponent on the net," Ogata answered. "Here's the book. You can return it whenever you want." He then went to his computer and looked into screen. A slight smile crossed his face. "A good move," he commented.

"Huh?" Akira went beside him and peered into the screen.

"I thought that Sai is only the worthy opponent on the net. But I guess, you couldn't underestimate amateurs," Ogata said.

Akira glanced at the screen. "Fuji vs Matt856," he read the players on the screen. He then began to analyze the game. "This Fuji is good. It's quite early in the game but he already dominates it," Akira commented.

"This is his second game. I happened to see that a lot of spectators during his first game, so I watched also." Ogata pulled the chair and sat on it. Both he and Akira silently watched the progress of the game. And as they had expected, Fuji won.

But there was something in his game that bothered him. Some of his moves reminded him of Sai, but he's sure that Fuji is not Sai. And he also reminded him of the boy who won against Kaiou – Shindou Hikaru. After Yun-sensei had told him the name of the third board player, he never gave much thought about him. He was quite disappointed that it wasn't Shouji Riku. It was days after when he remembered meeting a boy named Shindou Hikaru in the Go Institute. But that only explained why he won against Kaiou, because Shindou Hikaru was taking lessons from go professionals. There is only one person he considered as rival, and he is no other than Shouji Riku.

The clicking of the mouse brought Akira's attention back to the computer screen and he was surprised with what he saw.

"O-ogata-san…?"

Ogata smiled mysteriously. "I want to play against him."

* * *

**_Hiya! I finally updated. A lot of readers may be expecting that Akira and Hikaru are going to meet during the tournament. Hehe… sorry to disappoint you. Actually in my initial draft, Akira arrived in the scene when Hikaru just finished the game. And they did meet. However, it was so lame and awkward, that I deleted it and revised the whole chapter. I thought it's still a little premature for them to really meet again. Don't you think so?_**

_**Thank for all your reviews. **_

__

**_dragonzice, morissa, Luschor, Ai-Kusabana _**

**_Night Walker1, jaz7, ayeala150, puretsubasa _**

**_XxBookScarxX, nezitsuki, 00asianwriter00, strangeanimefreak _**

**_reign1990, MemoryLoss, Daziel, may.neuma _**

**_chibiazn3, muntos girl, BattousaiGrl, Curtis Zidane Ziraa _**

**_Swordhedge, Cheska, LokiGirl, raaaaaist _**

**_newdarkflog, Azurana K., KagomeGirl021, Alexis Hoheimer _**

**_Kikio Shiroshi, Eien-Kiseki, stranger12, liar-just-a-liar, Vicky Chain _**

_**I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please!**_


	9. Chap 09 Playing Against Seiji

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he turned down another request for a match. He had already played most of the people who kept on requesting matches from him. Some of them were good but he already knew the level of their abilities and he knew that they were no match for him. After the game with Morishita-sensei, he began to crave for a match where he could seriously play his own game. He wanted a match with a fairly strong opponent. Waya and Isumi were good opponents but he already plays with them constantly and he wanted to play much stronger opponents. He decided to call it a day when another request popped on his screen. 

"Seiji," he read, his furrows narrowed trying to recall a player by that name. _'Probably a new one. I can't remember playing against a player named 'Seiji' before,'_ he thought. He checked the challenge and it was an even match set for two hours each, quite long for an ordinary internet game. Hikaru smiled. _'Seems like a good player. Alright, one more game,'_ he decided as he moved the mouse to accept the challenge.

* * *

Akira watched as the game progressed. Ogata-san was right. This Fuji is no ordinary player being able to play on par with Ogata Judan. His ability to look ahead is remarkable. But Ogata is still in the advantage. 

Ogata's eyes narrowed at that last move. _'Did he make a mistake?'_ he wondered. That move made Fuji's upper left cluster vulnerable. Ogata leaned back as he began to analyze the game. After several moves, he had already concluded that Fuji is a player not to be underestimated. How can he make such a mistake? Unless...

His eyes widened. He leaned forward as his eyes scanned through the screen of the computer, continuing the game in his mind with different possible moves. And bingo! It was a trap. A very complicated plan, but it was possible. He couldn't believe that this Fuji was able to look as far as that. Even he, Ogata the Judan title-holder, might not be able to think of such a plan.

* * *

Hikaru clenched his teeth as he tightened his hold on the mouse. 'It's over… it's over… I can't win…' His hand trembled as he moved the mouse and clicked on a button. A prompt message appeared confirming if he wants to resign. Another click was heard and another prompt appeared on the screen. 

FUJI resigns.

Hikaru slammed his fist on the table. _'Damn it! Who the hell is this Seiji?' _he thought furiously. It's been almost a year since he last lost a game in the internet. He had never been beaten this badly before, aside from his games with Sai. But Sai is different. Sai is… well Sai. He is Shuusaku, a man called by history to be best go player of all times. It was even worse from the defeat he experienced from Morishita-sensei, and he thought he was crashed during that game with Waya's sensei.

'I'm just tired,' he tried to console himself. Just then, a message prompted on the screen.

_Seiji You're not a pro, are you?_

Hikaru's eyebrows wrinkled as he read the message. Unable to resist to the urge to know who defeated him, he began typing back to Seiji.

_Fuji No_

_Fuji Why?_

_Seiji It's obvious_

_Seiji You're good but you lack experience._

_Fuji I don't have to be a pro to play go_

_Seiji That's why you're below me. You just wasted my time._

"You bastard!" Hikaru gritted out at the insult. There's only one thing he needs to know…

_Fuji JACKASS! ARE YOU A PRO?!_

Hikaru waited but no response came. He checked the list of names of the active users, and saw that Seiji already logged off.

"Damn!" Hikaru cursed as he turned off the computer and flopped himself on his bed.

* * *

"That was an exciting game. Don't you think so, Akira-kun?" Ogata asked the boy behind him. 

"I think you angered him. You were quite rude back there," Akira commented.

Ogata chuckled. "That would be interesting." He took a cigarette from his pocket and lightened it. "If he investigates on 'Seiji,' he might learn that he is me. Do you think I've angered him enough to let him take the pro exam and challenge me in a pro match?" Ogata smiled as he blew a smoke. "Based on his reaction, he's still a kid. His go is really strong but a little immature. He would be a scary opponent someday. Tsk. Tsk. The go world is getting interesting. First, an unknown kid named Shouji Riku who scares the prodigy Touya Akira, then this Fuji."

"I'm not scared of Shouji," Akira replied darkly.

Ogata just smiled. "Ah… I forgot, there's also another interesting kid… Shindou Hikaru."

"Shindou Hikaru?" Akira repeated. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. He turned to Ogata and asked, "Ogata-san, you know him?"

"You seem to know him," Ogata remarked.

"I bumped into him once in the Go Association," Akira said. "He played last week in a school go tournament."

Ogata scoffed at that. "School tournament?"

Akira nodded. "I wasn't able to see him but I saw his game recreated. He was really good."

"That's to be expected," Ogata commented. He went to his favorite spot and sat in a plush chair facing the goban. He began to place stones on the board, while Akira stood at his side looking at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I don't think you know this game," Ogata said looking at him.

Akira shook his head as he studied the position of the game. "Black is losing," he just stated.

"This was the game between Tachibana 8-dan and Waya shodan during the Shodan series," Ogata explained.

Akira glanced at Ogata but remained silent as he observed the recreation of the game. As Ogata placed a stone, Akira smiled but shook his head, "That was a good move made by black, but it isn't enough to cover the difference in their territories."

After placing that move, Ogata stopped and leaned back on the chair. "So aside from that move, do you think there is another way for black to win?" he asked him.

'Black to win?' Akira thought, quite confused. He scanned through the board, but it seems that it's quite impossible for black to win in any way. He sat in front of the goban to get a better view.

He continued the game in his mind, trying different moves that would give the advantage to black. _'Is there really a way?' _he wondered. Then when he was about to give up, he noticed something. He concentrated on that area, the pattern of the stones rapidly forming in his mind. He sucked his breath as he finally realized that there is a way. Leaning forward, he took a black stone and placed it on the board.

Ogata smirked. "So you saw it. But it took you quite long enough."

"It's a really hard to see," Akira muttered in disbelief as he continued placing the stones one after the other, playing the game as if it was continued at that point. "But the first stone is the key. It's either white would realize the plan and try to counter it leaving his upper cluster vulnerable or he would miss it out which would only let black develop this area cutting through white's territory. But it's quite complicated. Black has to sacrifice this area first. A single mistake would cause a huge damage to Black's position." Akira shook his head. "One way or another, this is the only move that can cause black to survive and turn the game around." He then smiled at Ogata. "I'm impressed Ogata-san. I wouldn't have thought of it if you didn't give me a clue that there is a way for black to win."

Ogata just puffed his cigarette and looked at Akira with amused eyes. "It wasn't I who saw it. That kid, Shindou Hikaru, made that comment after the game." He gave a soft chuckle at Akira's stunned expression. "Although according to Amano-san, it didn't take him that long, as you did, to see that move."

He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "It seems there are some kids much interesting that Shouji Riku who are coming from behind you, Akira-kun."

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Miyagi-san!" 

"Ah Shindou-kun, it's been a while since you came here."

Hikaru grinned back at the old receptionist of the go salon. He tensed as he remembered something. He then scanned through the room and whispered to Miyagi. "Miyagi-san, is Kawai-san here?"

Miyagi just chuckled. "Nope, he's still not here." Hikaru gave a sigh of relief. "But he was complaining a lot that you're not coming here frequently."

Hikaru sweatdropped as he envisioned himself being caught in another one of Kawai-san's choking headlocks.

"By the way, your pro friend is here. He has been kicking the butts of the other patrons since he arrived," Miyagi informed him.

"He's already here?" Hikaru asked, more to himself. He scanned through the area again and saw a crowd at the far end of the room. He made his way through the crowd and caught the glimpse of an unruly brown hair.

"Oh, it's Shindou!"

Hikaru grinned and greeted back some of the old patrons as he stuck his head in front to see Waya's game. As expected, Waya was winning. A few moments later, his opponent resigned.

"Tsk. Tsk. You're gaining a lot of attention here, Waya-sensei," Hikaru teased as he sat opposite Waya. Some of the patrons went back to their games, while some remained to watch Waya and Hikaru.

"You're late, brat," Waya scoffed at him.

Hikaru just grinned as he took the bowl to nigiri. "Hah, you were enjoying winning anyway. Now is the time for you to lose."

Waya gave him an annoyed look. "I'll beat you one day, Shindou." Then he sighed. "It's quite frustrating that I'm a pro but I've never won a game against you."

At the mention of the word 'pro', the smile left Hikaru's face. The game last night still continues to linger in his head.

"Waya…"

"Hmmm?" Waya mumbled as he concentrates on the game.

"Do you know a pro named 'Seiji'?" Hikaru asked while he made his move.

"Seiji?" Waya repeated as he leaned back to think. "Seiji… Seiji…"

Hikaru sighed. "Never mind. Maybe it was just some rubbish talk."

"Ah!" Waya exclaimed. "Ogata Judan!"

Hikaru paused. "O-oga… who?"

"Ogata Judan," Waya repeated. "His real name is Ogata Seiji."

Hikaru looked at him quite confused. "So why did you call him Ogata Judan?"

Waya sweatdropped. "You idiot!" he barked. "Ogata-sensei is the Judan title holder. Geez, I can't believe this. You're good at go, but you know nothing about the world of go."

Most of the patrons just laughed, already familiar with Hikaru's naivety with regards to the pro world.

"Really Shindou-kun. If you are to be a go professional, you should start memorizing even just the titles," one of their audiences remarked.

Waya glanced at Hikaru expecting the loud mouthed youth to rebut, saying something like 'who said I'm going to turn pro?' or something, but unexpectedly, he just sat there staring at the goban, deep in thought.

'_So he really is a pro. Not just a pro but a title holder,'_ Hikaru seethed in irritation. _'That bastard…' _

_

* * *

_

**_I know it's a little too late, but I made some changes on this fic. During the early chapters, I wrote that Ogata is a 9 dan player. He is supposed to be the Judan (10 dan) title holder already. I forgot that he won the title before Touya Meijin retired from being a go professional. I hope I didn't mess it up…_**

_**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews…**_

**_-w- easy enough_****_vampirelf_****_, lovebound1113roo, _****_peacal_**

**_LokiGirl_****_, Alexis Hoheimer, _****_KagomeGirl021_****_Cheska_**

**_Morissa, _****_Milisant_****_NebuNeferu_****_liar-just-a-liar, webweaver_**

**_Vicky Chain, _****_dragonzice_****_Curtis Zidane Ziraa_****_Azurana K._**

**_Yuki Amane, _****_GiftFromBelow, _****_strangeanimefreak, _****_muntos girl_**

**_ayeala150_****_ChibiAzn3_****_priestessmykala_****_Viridian, Lady Psyche_**

**_Green.on.Black_****_LittleNK_****_, BattousaiGrl, _****_horusdragon, Faeith_**

**_Ai-Kusabana, Yami no Hikari-Chan, mike, Yuriel-Castries_**

**_Responses to some reviews…_**

"**_Who is Shouji Riku?"_** It was the name that Hikaru gave Akira during their first meeting. Therefore, the person that Akira considered as his rival was Shouji Riku.

"**_It is still rather difficult for me to believe that Akira can't recognize Hikaru." _**They met 3 years ago therefore a lot of changes happened. Also, in this story, Hikaru dyed his hair after his game with Akira. I'm not sure if this explanation is believable though… XD

"**_Will akira recognize shindo?"_** Honestly, I haven't really thought when he would recognize Shindou. Maybe, in the future chapters…

"**_Will sai ever return?"_** Hmmm… I don't think so. It just doesn't seem to fit in the plot. Although, it's also one of my favorite storylines in the Hikaru no Go fan fictions! D

"**_Tachibana-sensei? Fuji?"_** Hahaha! I know it sounds like I took the characters from Prince of Tennis. I just realized that after I read the review. But 'Fuji' was derived actually from 'Fujiwara.' As for 'Tachibana,' I just suddenly thought of that name (I'm not sure if it's the name of the mangaka of Gakuen Alice).


	10. Chap 10 A Glimpse of the Judan

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Waya glanced at Hikaru and wondered at his silence. "Oi Shindo… it's your move." 

"Huh?" Hikaru seemed to have awakened from his trance and turned his attention back to the game. _'Crap! I'll lose to Waya if I continue to think about that stupid Seiji!'_ he thought furiously.

The game ended at yose with Hikaru still as the victor but with a small difference in the scores.

"Damn! Just 2 more stones and I would have won!" Waya grumbled. He then looked up at Hikaru, and changed his mind. _'Maybe not. He's quite distracted today.'_

"You're not your usual loud self, Shindo. Got any problems?" Waya asked, a bit concerned for his friend.

Hikaru sighed, wondering if he should tell Waya the truth. "Did you log into the Internet Go last night, Waya?"

"Net go?" Waya shook his head. "It's been a while since I last played in the internet. I have some pro matches you know. Why?"

Hikaru leaned back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. "I lost a game yesterday."

Waya's expression first was shock, then confusion, then the next thing Hikaru saw, Waya was choking with laughter.

"Goddammit! There's nothing funny with what I said!" Hikaru yelled at him.

"Bwahahaha!" Waya continued to laugh. "W-was that the r-reason you're so d-depressed?" he managed to ask between laughs.

Hikaru just shot him an annoyed glare. "There are other people here aside from us, so lower your voice, you dumbass!" he hissed at him.

"Sorry Shindo," Waya grinned after he recovered his composure. "It's just that I never thought I'll see the day when you'll get that frustrated over a loss. I thought someone died or something based on your expression. Hell, if I get that depressed every time I lost, I would have committed suicide with my number of loses against you."

"Shut up." Hikaru grumbled.

"So, did the crappy Fuji return?" Waya teased. "Who did you lose to anyway?"

"Seiji."

Waya's eyes widened. "Ogata Judan?!" he blurted out in disbelief. "Is that why you're asking if there's a pro named Seiji?" When Hikaru nodded, Waya just shook his head. "Boy, you're weird. You got depressed because you lost to Ogata Judan? He's a title-holder for Christ-sake! Even if you're good, you can't expect to win that easily against him."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You mean there's no way I can ever beat him?"

"There's always a way," Waya said thoughtfully. "But be realistic Shindo. He's a pro. A top pro, that is. A person who plays go for a living. He plays with all the strong players, with other top pros. He constantly develops and sharpens his skills." Waya looked at him straight in the eye. "You want to beat him? Look at yourself first. I'm not even sure what is your true purpose for playing go."

Hikaru just stared at him dumbfounded. All he said hit its mark.

Waya suddenly let out an embarrassed laugh. "Damn. I'm beginning to sound like Morishita-sensei."

"How about you? D-do you think you could ever beat him?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Me? I will… eventually. But my current go is not enough to match with someone like him. But you know what, if there's a young go player who will likely defeat Ogata Judan in the very near future, I think it would be Touya Akira." Waya then snorted at the name. "Geez, I really hate that guy. But I have to admit, there's no one else among the younger generation who could match evenly against him. Not even Isumi or Ochi is worth to be called his rival. Hey, let's start another game."

Hikaru just nodded as he made his move. The game progressed, but the name that Waya mentioned still lingered in his head.

"Touya Akira…" Hikaru whispered. That name called forth a lot of memories. He remembered the girly boy whom Sai defeated during the very first game he played. Hikaru remembered the tears and frustration of the boy after his defeat. His eyes were a mask of fierce determination when Hikaru saw him rushing towards to children's go tournament looking for Shouji Riku. He remembered how awed Sai was with the kid, unintentionally comparing his strength against Hikaru's. Sai complimented Touya's game during their netgo match, saying he got even stronger than before. Sai even tried to convince Hikaru to play again with Touya in the salon, which of course Hikaru refused.

He remembered his own frustration at being compared with the go prodigy. At some point, he completely hated Touya Akira. But as time passed, his go continued to revolve around Sai, the internet, and the salon, with Sai as his ultimate goal. Touya Akira became an issue of the past that he just wants to avoid to hide Sai's identity.

Hearing that compliment from Waya who doesn't even like Touya's guts, a desire began to grow within him to play against Touya. He wanted to test his own strength. He wanted to know if Touya is a much better opponent for Ogata Judan rather than him. He wanted to know if he can make true of his arrogant boast to Sai before, that he will one day crush Touya after his go improved. He wanted…

"Ouch!"

Hikaru rubbed his forehead that Waya poked hard. "What's that for?!"

"Stop daydreaming, you idiot. Concentrate on the game!" Waya yelled at him.

Hikaru grinned at Waya's outburst. "Concentrate, eh? I'll make you regret for reminding me that."

* * *

Hikaru leaned against the pillar as he waited for Waya. It was Saturday again, a week after his game with 'Seiji', and they have another group discussion with Morishita-sensei. He felt kind of sleepy when he heard some footsteps coming from behind the pillar. 

"Ogata-san."

Hikaru's ears perked up as he heard the name.

"Akira-kun. You don't have a game today. Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for Ashiwara-san. He invited me to a study group. By the way, Ogata-san, I saw something in the net."

"Hmm?"

"I searched through the internet last week about Fuji. It seems there are some people who believe that he's Sai's disciple or somewhat connected to Sai."

"Sou ka?"

"I've found some of his kifus, and they do have some similarity with Sai's moves. Although not as solid."

"I didn't know you became this interested with Fuji."

"Not really. I'm just curious about his real strength."

"So, you think you can beat him if you two have a match?"

"I won't know until I play him. Aside from your match with him, most of Fuji's opponents are of average level."

Ogata chuckled. "Then challenge him. Also, it would be interesting if you play with the other one? Shi-"

"Oi Shindo!"

Hikaru silently cursed Waya.

Waya grinned and waved at him; then his eyes caught something white and gasped as he saw Ogata Judan and Touya Akira just a few feet ahead glancing his way.

He bent his head in an embarrassed bow at Ogata and sent a glare at Touya. He then turned to Hikaru who was leaning at the pillar. "Hey Shindo, let's go."

Hikaru straightened up, his hands both inside the pockets of his pants. He walked away from the pillar revealing his back to both Ogata and Akira.

Ogata and Akira stared at the teen's profile as he walked towards his friend. He suddenly stopped and turned his head a little towards them as if glancing at them at the corner of his eye, giving them a glimpse of his bleached blond bangs.

Akira recognized immediately that distinctive feature when he bumped into him several weeks ago. "That's… Shindo Hikaru…" Akira murmured to Ogata.

Ogata narrowed his eyes as he stared at the retreating back of the teenager. _'I think I saw that kid before. I definitely remember that blond bangs.'_

"Ogata-san?"

Ogata directed his attention back to Akira. "Yes?"

Akira gave him a confused look. "Is anything wrong?"

Ogata's eyes trailed back to the direction Hikaru went. "No, it's nothing." _'I'm sure I saw him somewhere, Shindo Hikaru…'_

* * *

"Man, I'm tired," Waya said as he stretched his hands after they got out from the elevator. "Are you going somewhere after this, Shindo?" he asked. 

"Nah. I think I'm going home," Hikaru replied.

Waya chuckled. "Still shocked at seeing Ogata-Judan?"

Hikaru made a face as he heard that name. Then his green eyes began to darken, his expression solemn. "It's not that I was shocked because I saw the 'Seiji' who defeated me… but it's…" _'It's because I think I saw him somewhere!' _He couldn't remember where but the image of that man with glasses wearing a white suit definitely had stuck in his memory. He felt his palm sweating as he tried to recall where he had seen him. He really has a bad feeling about all of this. He wiped the sweat of his hand against his jacket… jacket?

"… Isumi and the others from the Insei class decided that we should meet once in a while, or form our own study group. That way we could also help out our former classmates…" Waya turned when he realized that Hikaru had stopped and was already behind him. "Shindo?"

"Oh damn!" Hikaru cursed. "Waya, you can go ahead. I left my jacket at the room." He immediately turned around to go back to the room where they held their group discussion.

"Hey!" Waya called after him. "About what I was saying, are you coming or not?"

"Huh? Coming where? What are you talking about?" Hikaru glanced back with a confused expression on his face.

Waya felt like his nerves are about to explode. "Shindo Hikaru, you idiot! You weren't listening to all that I said?!"

Hikaru sweatdropped, obviously guilty at diverting his attention from whatever his friend was talking about.

"Just forget it." Waya gave him an annoyed look, before raising his hand in farewell.

Hikaru returned the wave and sighed out loud at his blunders. Then he began to feel uncomfortable; it was as though someone was staring at him. He glanced around and only saw a few people also leaving the building. He entered the elevator and stopped at the next floor to retrieve his jacket, then retraced his steps back to the elevator. As the door opened, he felt his phone vibrate alerting him of a new message. He ignored it for a moment, then pressed the down button before checking the message. He grimaced as he read a message from his mother asking him to drop by the store to buy some groceries. As the elevator opened to the ground floor, he stepped out but his attention was still on the phone, failing to see that there's a person right in front of him. Hikaru never knew what happened next, but he just found himself bumping into something, and almost lost his footing when a strong grip caught his arm to steady him.

'_Damn! I almost dropped my phone,'_ Hikaru thought wryly as he regained his balance. "Arigatou gozaimasu," he said thankfully as he bowed his head without even glancing at the person who helped him.

"Shouji Riku?"

Hikaru stopped and stiffened as he heard that name. His heart began to beat wildly. _'I just heard it wrong… This is not happening…'_ He couldn't bring himself to straighten and look at the person in front of him. He found himself in a very awkward position. He wanted to run away but he was trapped.

"Shouji-san?"

Slowly, Hikaru straightened, raising his head to face at the person in front of him. His eyes widened, a lump formed in his throat choking him as he stared at a pair of dark eyes. _'Oh, crap…!'_

_

* * *

_

**_Yay! Another chappie done! Hope you like it. Okay now, can you guess who the person is? XD_**

_**Thanks to all who reviewed…**_

**_Ai-Kusabana_****_ayeala150_****_soara_****_Green.on.Black_**

**_muntos girl_****_, May-N, _****_lordwhatucallit_****_BattousaiGrl_**

**_priestessmykala, _****_White Ivy, _****_Eien-Kiseki_****_Cheska_**

**_mike, _****_dragonzice_****_Yuki Amane_****_blood red tensai_**

**_LokiGirl, _****_Ryoma23, _****_strangeanimefreak_**

**_Faeith, as, BlackFlameUnicorn, Night Air _**

**_Shadow1843, morissa, Azurana K., Slate Grey _**


	11. Chap 11 Shouji Riku and Touya Meijin

**Just a Game **

**Chapter 11 **

**

* * *

**

_'Oh, crap…'_ Hikaru panicked as he stared at a pair of dark eyes.

"I was quite surprised to see you here, Shouji-san," the man said. "Or should I say Shindo Hikaru?"

"T-touya M-meijin…" Hikaru stammered.

"I no longer hold that title since I kept my part of deal. I retired after I lost against Sai," Touya Kouyo said, his penetrating eyes looked even scarier to Hikaru. "I heard your friend called you by a different name. I assume that Shouji Riku was just a name you made up to hide your identity, right? Or is Shindo Hikaru just another alias of yours?"

Hikaru gulped several times. He never expected the former meijin to be here. He heard from Waya that Touya Kouyo has been traveling a lot after he retired. "I-I…ah... eto…" he couldn't come up with any word to get out of the situation.

"How's your friend Sai?"

Hikaru felt his heart constrict as he remembered his dear friend and mentor. He turned his head sideward, trying to avoid looking at Touya Kouyo's eyes. "H-he's g-gone," he whispered, his voice sad and shaky.

Kouyo sighed. This boy had lied about his name before, but his tone when he answered about Sai's whereabouts was genuine. He met this boy more than a year ago when he had a heart attack and was hospitalized. This kid came to visit him in the hospital, catching him at the time when he was alone. The boy introduced himself awkwardly as 'Shouji Riku.' He was quite surprised when he heard that name. It was the name of the boy that had defeated his son years ago. Shouji said that his friend is a great fan of his and just wanted to know if he's okay. When the boy saw the laptop at the table and learned that he plays internet go, he requested for a match for his friend Sai. It was a double surprise for him as he already heard of the unmatched skill of the mysterious netgo player. He refused at first, wanting to face Sai in a real match in front of a goban. Shouji looked so disappointed at that time and begged him to reconsider. Sai, he said could only play using internet, making him wonder if Sai had a disease or something. He finally agreed, saying that it would be a good warm-up before his game with Ogata 9 dan. Shouji advised him to take it seriously so that he won't regret if he lost to Sai. That ticked his pride as one of the most respected go players. He made a deal that he will retire if he lost but if he wins, Sai will have to reveal himself. Shouji was stricken at the deal but agreed. The boy then asked him to swear not to tell anyone about Sai and him. In the end, Sai went above him and he lost the match.

Although it was his fervent wish to have a rematch with the person he considered as rival, he had promised not to dig deeper into the mystery of the legendary internet go player.

"Don't worry, Shouji-san. I already promised I won't tell anyone," Kouyo assured him.

Hikaru relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief. "Arigatou, Touya-sensei," He smiled at the former meijin and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for lying to you before. My real name is Shindo Hikaru."

Kouyo accepted his apology. "Are you finally going to join the pro world, Shou… ah... Shindo-kun?" he asked.

"I'm still thinking about it," Hikaru answered honestly.

Kouyo nodded. "That would be interesting. Akira has been waiting years for you to appear again."

Hikaru shifted his leg uncomfortably. "I…"

"Ah, Touya-sensei!"

Hikaru glanced up as Touya Kouyo turned and saw Amano approaching them.

"Touya-sensei, I'm so glad you finally accepted our request for an interview," Amano said as he neared them.

_'Oh, crap!'_ Hikaru thought as he recognized the journalist of the weekly go magazine. _'Kami-sama, why is this happening to me?'_ He unconsciously stepped back as if trying to escape from notice. But that slight movement caught Amano's attention and he realized that there is another person slightly behind Touya Kouyo.

"Ah… gomen. I didn't see you there… Huh?" he squinted his eyes through his glasses as he leaned forward to get a closer look at the teenager. "You… aren't you… eh?" he scratched his head trying to remember the name of the kid.

"Amano-san, you know Shouji-kun?" the former meijin asked.

"Eh?" Amano turned a blank look at Hikaru.

Hikaru winced at the name. "It's Shindo, Touya-sensei," he corrected sheepishly.

"Ah, gomen, Shindo-kun," Kouyo said. "I guess it needs getting used to."

"Huh?" Amano glanced from the former meijin to the young teen, wondering if they really know each other. "Yeah, I remember his name is Shindo Hikaru. I've met him in one of the Shodan games," Amano explained. But then the other name that Kouyo mentioned seemed familiar. "Ano… did you say Shouji?" he wasn't able to stop himself from asking.

Hikaru gulped nervously while Kouyo just gave a questioning glance at Amano. "It was just a mistake."

"Hmmm…" Amano scratched his head. "It's just that I heard that name somewhere."

"Haha," Hikaru gave a fake laugh. "It's quite a common name and Touya-sensei might have misheard my name when I introduced myself a while ago."

Amano laughed back. "Ah, by the way Shindo-kun, I was really impressed by your comment during the Shodan game. I guess no one else in that room saw that move aside from you. Even Ogata-sensei was impressed."

Hikaru stiffened. "O-ogata J-judan?"

"Yeah, I gave him a copy of those moves that you mentioned. He was really curious about you," Amano continued.

"R-really?" He noticed Touya Kouyo looking at him curiously. "Ano… Touya-sensei, I think I have to leave now. I still have to go somewhere and it seems that you and Amano-san still have something to talk about."

Hikaru bowed his head and bid them farewell, then hurriedly left for the door.

"He's an interesting kid. Don't you think so, Amano-san?" the former meijin asked, while his eyes followed Hikaru's retreating back.

"Hai," Amano agreed. "But I'm surprised he was even able to get such an impression from you, Touya-sensei. Did Ogata-sensei also show you the game which he commented?"

Touya Kouyo just chuckled. "No, I haven't seen it."

"Huh?" Amano's brows furrowed. "But how…?"

"Ah, it's getting late," Touya Kouyo said as he started walking ahead towards the elevator. "I think we should get started with the interview. Right, Amano-san?"

"H-hai…"

* * *

Hikaru clicked the mouse for his next move. Ten minutes passed and he let out a sigh of relief when his opponent finally resigned. 

He slumped back on his chair and groaned at the events that happened that afternoon. 'Geez!' he grumbled. He never thought he would meet the former meijin in the Go Institute. It's more than a year since he last saw him in the hospital. He still felt guilty that the meijin retired from the professional world after his defeat with Sai. He was confident that Touya Kouyo won't spill his secret. But what bothered him was when Amano-san told him that Ogata Judan was interested in him.

_'That stupid Seiji!'_ he muttered as the image of the white suit clad pro came into his mind_. 'White suit?!'_ Hikaru jerked up from his seat_. 'Holy shit!'_

_Hikaru felt weak as he closed the door of Touya Meijin's room and leaned against it. He couldn't believe that Touya Meijin would put his career as a go professional at stake for this game. He closed his eyes as mixed emotions began to dawn upon him. He was happy for Sai, but he also doesn't want to be the reason for the meijin's retirement. "Hey Sai, do you think he will really retire if he loses?" he worriedly asked his invisible companion. _

_Sai nodded. "I don't think he's one to back out of his word. He… Hikaru there's someone approaching." _

_Hikaru quickly straightened to move away from the door. As he walked away, he lifted his head and saw an intimidating man with glasses wearing a white suit walking towards his direction. Hikaru managed to keep his face straight as he walked passed the tall man, but his eyes stole a brief glance at the man's profile. Surprisingly, his green eyes met with the man's dark eyes making him aware that the guy was also eyeing him curiously. He broke the contact and walked straight without a backward glance, briefly hearing the guy's muttered comment of "arrogant kid." _

_"Sai, which room did that guy enter?" Hikaru whispered to his ghost friend as he continued walking. _

_"Touya Meijin's room," Sai answered. _

_Hikaru rubbed his forehead. "Probably a damned go player," he muttered. _

Hikaru smacked his head as he recalled that event. _'No wonder he really looked familiar. Hell, he was even wearing the same suit!'_

He hoped that Ogata hadn't paid much attention on him during that time.

Hikaru sighed as he scrolled down the list of players in the netgo, trying to find an opponent that seems worthy defeating. His hand stopped scrolling down when his eyes befell the name "Akira."

"Akira, eh?" Hikaru read as he stared at the name. "Could this be Touya Akira?" he wondered. Touya Akira had previously used "Akira" during his match against Sai. His heart began to pound with excitement. He moved the mouse to send a challenge. _'Touya… If this is you, then I finally have the chance to check how much I improved over the last 3 years. How will you compare my strength against Sai?" _

* * *

Akira scanned over the list of players in the net, looking for a suitable opponent when the name ' Fuji' caught his attention. Anticipation began to build inside him as he moved the mouse to send Fuji a challenge. _'Now, how will you fare against me?'_

But before he could click the mouse, a message prompt popped on the screen. It was a challenge from Fuji.

A slow smirk formed across Akira's lips as he moved the mouse to click on the button.

_

* * *

_

**_Another chapter up! Please read & review! _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _**

**_Krimzonrayne, storywriter10791, hittocerebattosai, LittleNK _**

**_aboulhosncc, Swordhedge, Dreamweaver, morissa _**

**_Yuki Amane, Lady Silverhawk, strangeanimefreak, myisumi _**

**_Mou, Cheska, liar-just-a-liar, mike _**

**_Viridian, yomu, Silver-White-Tiger, priestessmykala _**

**_Faeith, Ai-Kusabana, Azurana K., Stefni _**

**_dragonzice, BlackFlameUnicorn, Night Air, BattousaiGrl _**

**_LokiGirl, RickaZcurser, Vuurvlieg, White Ivy _**

**_lilsilverphoenix, SlateGrey, muntos girl, Green.on.Black _**


	12. Chap 12 Touya Akira vs Fuji

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Li Lishin was astounded as he stared at the current game on his computer screen. He had known the Fuji was good. Hell, he's definitely one of the most known netgo players as of the current date and based on the number of viewers, people had been clearly watching out for him. His games had always been impressive but the stone pattern that was formed right now was just incredible. It was as if Fuji was pushed to play at his best, unlike his game with 'Seiji', whom he later learned to be Japan's Ogata Judan. Although Fuji also played well against the pro, his obvious lack of experience determined his loss. 

Lishin leaned back against his chair as he turned his gaze at the name 'Akira.' If he was not mistaken, 'Akira' is Touya Akira, the boy who rescheduled a game against Sai during the World Amateur's Go Tournament about 3 years ago. Touya Akira… the former meijin's son… the rumored go prodigy, who at 3-dan, was already in the leagues and had been tramping upon Japan's higher pros. Fuji on the other hand…. Well, no one has any idea on Fuji's real identity. He, himself, was one of several netgo players who had grown fond of this mysterious player. There were lots of netgo players whose real identity were unknown. But only two were obviously the most notable – Sai and Fuji. Many considered Sai as an enigma, the god of internet go, considering that no one was able to gain a win against him. He was like a bomb that no one expected, and an opponent that everyone wanted to defeat. But Fuji was different. He started out as a complete beginner. Games after games improved his go, and before anyone knew it, he was trashing his opponents like a seasoned pro. A lot of netgo players had been witnesses of his growth and had wondered a lot about it, even up to the point of speculating that he was Sai's disciple based on the similarity of their plays.

Lishin massaged his chin as he stared at the progress of the game. If Fuji was able to play a game this well against Ogata Judan and Touya Akira, he's already above the level of an ordinary pro. _'Then why won't he turn pro?'_

* * *

Akira's sharp eyes scanned over the board on his screen as he analyzed a way to break into white's defense. A large cluster of black and white stones had been battling on the upper left of the board. He moved the mouse to attach a stone at the left. Seconds after, black responded by a knight's move blocking the possible trap that he had planned. 

'_He saw through my plan right away,'_ he thought. _'And he isn't giving any holes for me to attack on.'_ He smiled with satisfaction. _'This is the kind of game I've been searching for.'_ He had expected Fuji to be good based on his game with Ogata, but he surpassed his expectations. Funny, but it felt like he had caught up with Shouji Riku after a long time. His eyes gleamed as he moved the mouse for his next move. _'But I won't lose to you, Fuji!'_

* * *

Ogata Seiji pushed his glasses up as he stared at the progress of the game on the screen of his computer. He chuckled as he saw Akira made his next move. 

'_That boy sure couldn't wait_,' he thought with a smirk. _'It seems like you finally found someone worthy enough to be your rival, Akira-kun. Maybe, it's finally time for you to forget Shouji Riku.'_

_

* * *

_

Waya threw his backpack on his bed and slumped over his chair. 'It's been a long day,' he thought tiredly. He winced when he heard his stomach grumbled a little. _'Damn, I'm hungry.'_ His gaze was caught by the computer on his table. He smiled as he pushed the power button to boot up the computer. _'I'll just check if Shindo is still on-line. I might be able to play a game with him after I finished my dinner.'_

"Fuji… Fuji…" he muttered as he scrolled the players down trying to find Shindo's nick. "Ah, here is it. Let's see… whoa! There seems to be a lot of people watching his game. Don't tell me he's playing against another pro again?"

He checked Fuji's opponent, then he let out a loud gasp. "Akira?! Touya Akira?" He analyzed the position of the stones trying to find out the level of the player Shindo is playing with. "No doubt, this is Touya Akira!" he exclaimed.

"Amazing…." he whispered. The game is even and it's hard to determine which of them will win. Waya settled himself comfortably on his chair and continued to watch the game. His stomach continued to grumble but the young pro seemed oblivious to everything but the game.

* * *

Hikaru grinned as he saw as black managed to block his attack several moves before it even became obvious. 

'_It's really Touya,'_ he thought gleefully. Even though he never really played against him, the 2 games he helped Sai against Touya had stuck in his mind and he recognized the style of Touya's play.

_Akira has been waiting years for you to appear again._

'_Sai is long gone,'_ he thought as he remembered Touya Kouyo's words. _'But Sai is in my go. And that I'm going to prove to you. I'll defeat you Touya Akira.'_

The game continued evenly. Each trying to secure his own territory while trying to attack to lessen the other's group of stones. The game was already entering yose but based on the pattern of the stones, it is still impossible to determine who would win. Everyone watching the game held their breaths knowing fully that seichi would probably decide the result of the game.

Suddenly, a prompt popped on the screen.

"NANIIII?????!!!!!!"

Hikaru stood up from his chair and clenched his fists as he stared at the screen of his computer.

_Akira is no longer online_

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!!!!" he yelled at his computer. He scrolled the list of players but he could not find Akira. He slammed his palm against his desk in frustration. "DAMN YOU, TOUYA!!!!"

* * *

Akira blinked his eyes against the screen of his computer. "What the…?" The monitor just went blank. A slight movement below caught his attention and he moved his chair back to see clearly what happened. 

"Mom?!"

Akiko lifted her head from the back of the desk. "I'm sorry Akira-san but my earrings fell and rolled over here. I tried asking you but you seemed so concentrated on your game that you did not hear me," she explained. She moved her hand farther under the desk trying to reach something. "Ah… it's here. I got it." She straightened up and brushed the slight dirt on her dress. "Akira-san, is everything okay? I'll prepare some snacks for you after your game."

She then left Akira standing dumbfounded as he looked at the plug of the extension cord that was loosely hanging from the switch.

* * *

Shindo Hikaru was pissed, really pissed off. First, the go club members headed by Akari cornered him again and asked him to officially join the club. Hell! How can he juggle two clubs at once? Then he saw some forums in the internet regarding the game between Fuji and Akira. Some people had reacted strongly why the game was stopped, cursing both him and Akira. Double hell! It wasn't his fault in the first place. He was the one who should get angry, not them! What if there was a disconnection in the network, or a black out, or Touya's computer crashed? But the point is, it wasn't his damn fault! Then Waya just called him, asking (actually yelling) for explanations on what had happened. Damn! Damn! Does he have to explain it to everyone?! 

Hikaru kicked the soda can that was lying in front of him as he followed his usual path to his house. _'Tsk. Maybe a bowl of ramen would calm me,'_ he mused as he turned to a different path towards his favorite ramen shop.

* * *

"Mister, one ramen please." 

Hikaru settled himself on a seat and tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for his ramen. A loud laugh at the table beside him caught his attention.

"Really Kurata-san, we could have picked a much better restaurant rather than this place," a guy in suit whispered.

"Hmm," a fat guy mumbled as he slurped the noodles. "Another bowl please."

"Kurata-san…"

"What's wrong with this place, Tatsuki-san? Besides, their ramen is good," the guy named Kurata remarked.

"It's just that we're pros…"

"Just eat up Tatsuki-san. You'll never regret it."

The guy Tatsuki sighed as he took his bowl to eat. "By the way, Kurata-san. I just want to ask regarding… ahm… Touya…"

"Touya ex-Meijin?" Kurata asked. "If you want a game with him, you can come with me the next time I go to his house."

"He's no longer the meijin."

"That's why I used 'ex'. It's just that I couldn't disassociate the meijin title from him," Kurata answered back.

"No it's not about the older Touya, but the younger one," Tatsuki said. "You defeated him before, right? I just want to get some tips."

Kurata laughed. "You, a 7-dan is trying to get some tips on how to defeat a 3-dan?"

Tatsuki sighed again. "You know he's not a normal 3-dan. You said so yourself."

Kurata slurped into his ramen again. "I was just kidding. I know his level since I've already played against him." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "He's certainly someone to look for, an opponent that would be much scarier than Touya ex-Meijin in the future."

"I bet there's no one else in the lower dans who could beat him. I mean he's already giving the higher dans a hard time," Tatsuki muttered.

"That baka Touya…"

Both go pros turned to look at the owner of the muttered voice. They saw a teenager wearing a school uniform stood up and walked towards the counter to pay his meal. Then he went towards the door to leave.

"Matte!"

Hikaru stopped. "Nani?" he asked without turning his head.

"You know Touya Akira?" Kurata asked.

Silence followed; then the boy continued to walk forward and opened the door. But before he closed the door, his voice rang out with a definite hint of anger.

"So there's no one he's afraid of in the lower dans, eh?" the boy asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. "Then tell him to start looking back. The next time I play him, I'm going to make sure that there will be no more interruptions. He owes me that much."

Kurata Atsushi and Tatsuki Hori, both 7-dans, were left dumbfounded as they stared at the closed door.

"Tsk. Kids nowadays. How disrespectful," Tatsuki muttered, then he turned to Kurata. "Are you going to tell that to Touya?"

Kurata stared at him, then laughed. "Probably. Just to see what his reaction would be."

Tatsuki shook his head. "That poker-faced Touya would probably just shrug his shoulders. It's just some kid's crap."

Kurata chuckled. "Maybe. But we'll never know if we won't tell him, right?" He sat back on his chair and looked at his bowl. "Oh, I finished it… Mister, another bowl please!"

* * *

**_I hope no one is going to curse me for ending the game like this... hehehe. Someone actually suggested that something will disrupt their game and I thought it's a pretty good idea._**

**_Anyway, hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. Read & review please. Thanks! _**

**_Also, thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: _**

_**Yuriel-Castries**__**hittocerebattosai**__**, morissa, **__**Yuki Amane**_

_**Azurana K., **__**SekhmetDaCat, **__**strangeanimefreak, **__**Cheska**_

_**Lonelyreverance, Ann, **__**Silver-White-Tiger, **__**White Ivy**_

_**redfenix238**__**ochibi-chwan**__**akuma-river**__**seyyan-ayyed**_

_**Ai-Kusabana, **__**Swordhedge, **__**myisumi**__**, priestessmykala**_

_**BattousaiGrl, **__**lordwhatucallit**__**Krimzonrayne**__**danxi123**_

_**wingsofeagle, **__**Renaissance IX,**__**LokiGirl, **__**Lifeless-Kanna**_

_**Tsurai no Shi, **__**ayeala150, **__**BlackFlameUnicorn, **__**muntos girl**_

_**dragonzice**__**, La, **__**Slate Grey**_


	13. Chap 13 Fuji's Challenge

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Arigatou gozaimasu." 

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Tatsuki Hino 7-dan sighed as he placed the stones back to the bowl. Call him stupid or coward but he was already expecting to lose even before the game started. He gave a short glance at the young boy in front of him who was also returning the stones back to their bowls. Touya Akira 3-dan… the mere mention of his name was enough to tense up even the higher dan players and let them reassess themselves if their skills really matches up to their dan levels. He sounded pathetic, but he also knew that he was not the only one who felt that way. Even Kurata 7-dan, one of the rising go players of the current generation admitted that he has been watching out for this boy.

"Oh, it's finished already?"

Both Akira and Tatsuki looked up to see the ever jolly fat pro beside them.

"Kurata-san…"

"So, who won?" Kurata asked.

Tatsuki sighed again. _'Does he have to ask?'_ "Touya did."

"Ah Touya-kun, congrats. You're trying to go into a streak again, aren't you?" Kurata said to the younger pro.

Akira just gave a small smile in response. "You have a game today, Kurata-san?" he asked curiously.

"Nah. I just dropped by the Weekly Go's office," Kurata responded. "Besides, I want to see the result of your game against my buddy here." Kurata then gave a loud chuckle and smacked Tatsuki's shoulder. "He had been worried for some time since learning that he's going to have a game against you."

Tatsuki gave him a glare. _'That loud mouthed Kurata! He wasn't supposed to say that.'_

"You're really something, Touya-kun," Kurata continued. "Both young and old players already see you as rivals. I just don't know if it's the same with you."

Akira just remained silent as the fat pro continued his monologue. Somehow, he already got the feeling that a lot of go professionals, low or high dans, had been uneasy around him. His winning streaks in the games had caused wariness among the other players who started to view him as a threat to their goals. But he never gave much attention to such players. His ultimate goal is the same as his father, the Hand of God. And the way the reach that goal is not an easy path, with his father, Ogata Judan, Kowabara Honinbo, and the other top players barricading his path. In front of all of them are Shouji Riku, Sai, and Fuji…

Those 3 mysterious persons… Shouji Riku just disappeared like he never existed in the first place. Almost 4 years had past since their first and last meeting. That meeting had starting everything, had caused him to enter the world of pro with vengeance, in the hopes that he'll improve more to be able to beat Shouji when the time finally comes that he'll reappear again. Sai… the mysterious internet go player who was good enough to even beat his father, the 4 title holder Touya Meijin. Sai too, disappeared all of a sudden after that last game with his father. Then Fuji… although Fuji's skills seemed a little behind that of Shouji and Sai, one could already see that he has a lot of potential. A dangerous ability that holds to be awaken. Based on what he read in the forums, Fuji started as a complete beginner in the net and gained that much ability within 3 years. He thought of their unfinished game and he couldn't help but wish to know who would have emerged as the winner if it was not interrupted. He had replayed it again and again to determine who would have won, but there are still a lot of moves that could have been played, and a single move could still change the probability of each of them emerging as the winner. With that much ability after 3 years of learning go, the future that holds out for Fuji if he enters the professional go world is… unthinkable. And of the three, Fuji is all that was left. The rival that he hoped he could still retain.

Another name came into his mind… Shindo Hikaru. But he couldn't really assess Shindo's strength considering that he haven't played with him yet.

"And yeah, even a kid last time was quite irate when he heard us talking about you," Kurata said. "Ah Tatsuki-san, you remember what that cocky kid said?"

Tatsuki sighed again. "It was just some kid's crap, Kurata-san. You shouldn't have bothered telling Touya that." He then looked at Touya and smiled. "That boy might be aiming for the pros, but I guess he's still several levels behind you."

"Maybe. But what he said was quite strange, like he had already played against you, Touya-kun," Kurata insisted.

"Huh?" Touya stiffened as he heard that.

"Yeah, he said to tell you that the next time he plays you, there will be no more interruptions. Yeah, something like that. Right, Tatsuki-san?" Kurata continued.

"I guess so. I just remembered him saying that Touya-kun should start watching below," Tatsuki muttered as he stood up and prepared to leave.

Kurata laughed out loud. "Wow, such a strange kid. But he's brave to set such a challenge against someone like Touya Akira." He then turned to Akira, "Well. I guess I have to leave also. Nice talking with you, Touya-kun." Then he walked out together with Tatsuki.

"Without interruptions…" Akira whispered, still dazed at what Kurata and Tatsuki said. _'Fuji!'_

The other players were surprised when they saw Touya Akira dashing out of the room. Well, that's something you don't see very often.

"Kurata-san!"

"Huh?" Kurata and Tatsuki turned at the voice that called them. "Eh, Touya-kun?" Kurata gave him questionable look.

Akira panted from his mad dash then straightened to look Kurata in the eye. "Who was the kid?"

"Eh? What kid?" Kurata asked, quite surprised at the fierceness in Touya's eyes.

"The one who said that the next game he plays me will have no more interruptions," Akira continued as he clenced his fists.

Kurata scratched his head. "Well, I don't know his name. He just butted in during our conversation."

"What does he look like?" Akira persisted.

"I was not able to see his face since he had his back on us," Kurata answered. "But I remember that he was wearing a black school uniform and he had black hair."

Akira's shoulders dropped in disappointment, his bangs covering his expression. There are a lot of boys that would fit that description.

"Touya-kun?"

'_I should start looking below?'_ Akira wondered. A small smile slowly curved on his mouth as the words began to sink in him, then he began to chuckle. "Kurata-san…"

"Hai?"

"If you managed to meet him again, tell him I'll be waiting," Akira lifted his sharp eyes, letting Kurata and Tatsuki get a glimpse of fire within those eyes. "And he's right. The next time we play, there will be no more interruptions."

Akira then turned and went back inside the room to record the scores leaving the two older pros confused over his words.

* * *

"Shindo…" 

Silence.

"Oi, Shindo…"

Silence.

"Shindo, you damn brat! Are you taking this game seriously or what?!"

Hikaru woke from his stupor and grimaced at his opponent's furious expression.

"Gomen Kawai-san, I just have something in my mind," he apologized.

"Geez, you come here less often than you used to, and when you do, your mind is still on to something," Kawai complained.

"Hey, I have other problems too, you know," Hikaru retorted. "Besides, you're still losing." Hikaru placed another stone and smirked at Kawai.

"Gah!" Kawai grumbled as he turned his attention back to the goban. A few more minutes, Kawai finally resigned.

"Damn, I lost again," Kawai muttered loudly. "Brat, I think you got even stronger than before. I could no longer get you into yose even with a 4 stone handicap."

A small smile just appeared on Hikaru's face and he helped in returning the stones back into the bowls.

"Kawai-san…" Hikaru started.

"Yeah?"

"H-how do you apply to take the pro exams?" he asked tentatively.

Kawai's eyes and mouth widened as he stared at Hikaru, letting his forgotten cigarette fall on the table.

"ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO BRAT!" Kawai cheered loudly which caught the attention of the other patrons in the salon.

"Kawai-san, what's going on?" some of the old men asked curiously.

"Kawai-san, stop…" Hikaru hissed at him.

"Shindo finally decided to take the pro exams!" Kawai shouted in response to them.

"Really?"

"That's great!"

The other patrons that Hikaru already knew even way before stood up and approached him to offer their good wishes.

"We'll be rooting for you, Shindo-kun!"

"Yeah, you'll surely pass. Even the pro who went here couldn't win against you."

"Goodluck Shindo-kun!"

Hikaru accepted each kind word with a sheepish smile; then gave a murderous look at Kawai.

"I didn't say that I'm going to take it already!" he hissed at the older man.

"Well, you did asked; which means you're already planning to take it," Kawai responded in defense. "Besides, you have friends who are pros. So, why didn't you ask them?"

Hikaru sighed. "I'm still not sure if I'm going to take the exams or not. If I show just a hint of interest, they're going to drag me to Go Institute and sign me up." Hikaru rested his head on the table. "I don't want anyone to pressure me to take the exams. I'll take it if I want to," he grumbled.

Kawai's brows rose at that. "Then, what made you consider it this time?"

"There are two guys I want to beat up who are pros," Hikaru mumbled. Then he straightened up and glanced up with a faraway look. "Besides, I think this is the path he had long wanted me to take. And the more I play seriously, the more I see him… his moves, his plays. It's like he's back with me again," he whispered.

"Eh?" Kawai's face was a mirror of confusion as he stared at the young teen.

Hikaru chuckled as he stood up. "Don't mind me Kawai-san, it's just…" he stopped as a sad smile formed on his face. "It's just…"

"Geez, I don't know why you're so talkative today," Kawai interrupted him with a snort. He closed his eyes and placed his hands at the back of his head and leaned back on the chair. "Oi Shindo, don't let anyone decide which path you want to take. Do it yourself. No one's forcing you. It's your choice if you allow yourself to be pressured or not."

Hikaru just stood there, letting all Kawai's words sink into him.

Kawai opened one eye to glance at him. "But whichever it is, we're still gonna root for you," he grinned at him, raising his hand to give him a thumbs up.

A bright smile formed on Hikaru's face, then he bowed his head, "Arigatou Kawai-san." Then dashed out of the salon.

"I never knew you could be a preacher, Kawai-san," Miyagi commented as he sat in front of Kawai.

"Shut up, old man," Kawai grumbled. "Go back to the reception desk."

Miyagi just chuckled. "But that boy needs it. Japan needs more talented go players like him. Chaining him in this salon for your benefit seems unfair, don't you think so?"

"Tsk. He's just being stubborn," Kawai replied back. "But he's a good kid. I'm sure he'll do good."

* * *

Hikaru slowed down as he stared at the sun slowing setting down. Kawai-san is right. He should be the one to decide whether to take the exams or not. Not Kawai-san, not Waya, not Isumi, not Morishita-sensei, not even Sai… 

As he took a deep breath and looked at the sunset, he felt that he could hear Sai asking him a question.

'_Ne Hikaru… are we gonna play?'_

It was a question that he often got tired of hearing from Sai for more than 2 years, but this time, he wanted to hear it again. Hikaru smiled. _'Yes Sai, we will… But this time, it will not just be your game…. It will be ours. The go that you helped me develop all these years… I will let them see it… You'll still be there for me, ne Sai?'_

Hikaru closed his eyes as the last trace of sunlight began to fall into darkness. Then he felt a cold breeze that seemed to have passed through him, carrying with it a soft, almost unheard murmur…

'_Hai Hikaru…'_

* * *

That summer, month of July, the prelim exams started…

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for now… hehehe… **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter… Ja!**_

**_Note: Sorry for the mistake. Touya is still 3-dan and Kurata is 7-dan. I got confused with the timeline. Well, I hope it didn't mess up the story... _**


	14. Chap 14 Start of the Pro Exams

_**A/N: Just to clarify things up, the tournament that Hikaru joined was the Winter Tournament around the month of February. Therefore the games between Hikaru, Ogata, and Akira happened around March to April. The preliminaries for the pro exams started at July. I hope it sounds reasonable so far… This chapter starts at the first round of the Pro Exams...**_

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

_**Pro Exams, 1**__**st**__** Round (Summer, month of August)**_

"Hey Waya… do you think it's okay that we didn't warn them about Shindo?"

Waya turned his head towards Isumi. "Nah. I think it would be much better if they're not aware of Shindo's strength. Having passed the preliminaries, they are already aware that their opponents will be good. There's no way they're going to underestimate their opponents. But telling them that there's someone whom they couldn't likely beat would just intimidate them and might disrupt their game."

"Yeah, I think I got your point," Isumi sighed. "But why do you want to visit the Go Study Center? What if Shindo is still there?"

"I'm interested with the pairings. I couldn't wait before they post it in the website," Waya responded. "Besides, do you honestly think Shindo isn't finished right now?"

"Well… maybe," Isumi replied with a weak smile.

Months had passed since Shindo finally decided to take the pro exam. He and Waya had been ecstatic at the news and with the help of Morishita-sensei, they were able to register Shindo's name despite his lack of tournament experiences. He already considered Shindo as a friend but the thought of him finally entering the pro world sometimes brought him unease. Well, he couldn't help it, even Waya had admitted so. Shindo knows almost nothing about the world of go, but his strength was just unbelievable. They could barely defeat him, how much more if he finally got exposed to much stronger and challenging opponents? No doubt he will only grow much, much farther until they could no longer reach him. Waya was right. Informing their insei friends about Shindo might not be a good idea. They had kept track of his games during the preliminaries and they were not surprised that Shindo made it with a perfect score. Their friends were also lucky that they were not able to match against him. But the Final exam finally started. Whether they like it or not, they will also be forced to recognize the Shindo's strength. He just doesn't know how they will take it.

* * *

"Waya-kun, Isumi-san!" 

"Ah, Nase-chan, Fuku," Waya greeted back. "So, did you both win?"

Nase Asumi and Fukui Yuuta, both inseis, nodded and smiled at them.

"Sou ka? That's good," Waya grinned as he walked his way towards the scoring sheet. _'When will they match against Shindo? Did Shindo win? Of course he did. Who else could match against him?' _"Ah! Kadowaki-san joined the exams?" Waya exclaimed as he scanned over the names.

"Kadowaki-san?" Nase asked as she leaned also to look at the sheet.

"You mean the one who won the student Meijin and Honinbo title before?" Honda Toshinori, another insei, asked as he approached the foursome.

Waya nodded. "Actually, I've read that he was supposed to take the exam last year but he missed the deadline." He began to bit his thumb as a thought came to him. _'I was lucky. If he was able to join last year's examination, he might have made it…'_

Waya shook his head to clear his thoughts._ 'Damn! I sound like a coward,' _he thought as he returned his attention back to the scoring sheet._ 'Now, where's Shindo….' _"NANI?!" Waya gasped out loud as his gaze found Shindo Hikaru's name… with a black circle beside it. He traced Shindo's opponent and it was… Fukui Yuuta. "FUKU?!!!"

Fuku turned his head towards Waya. "Eh?"

"Fuku! Did you win against a boy named Shindo Hikaru?!" Waya asked loudly grabbing the poor boy's collar, disbelief written all over his face.

"Ackk… y-yeah, I t-think t-that's h-his n-name," Fuku choked.

"Waya!" Isumi pulled Fuku away from Waya. "The one with blond bangs?" Isumi asked as he faced Fuku.

"Yeah, that's him," Fuku confirmed brightly. "Actually, he was acting weird a while ago. He was sweating a lot, and was quite uncomfortable. He was making a lot of mistakes, and he resigned even before we could get into yose, then he dashed out. Ne, you saw him too, right Nase-chan?"

"Yeah, I remembered him. His face was red when he dashed out of the room," Nase giggled. "I think he also won 3 games during the preliminaries. Although I honestly thought he made a mistake when he entered the door. He doesn't look like a go player."

Waya's eyes widened. "How was that possible?" he whispered, but Fuku, Nase, and Honda were too engrossed with the conversation to hear him.

"He really looked uneasy during the first day of the preliminaries," Honda added. "I guess he was really nervous since it was his first time to take the exam. I looked into his first game and he was quite good… but not really impressive. Or maybe his opponent was just weak. But I was quite surprised he passed with a perfect score. He doesn't look like a strong player."

"And you remember during the preliminaries? He doesn't even know how to score his win," Nase said with a laugh.

"Shindo seems to have problems on the first day. His first game during the preliminaries really sucked although he still won," Isumi whispered to Waya, remembering the first game that Shindo recreated for them. At that time, Waya couldn't help but laugh when Shindo told them what happened.

"That baka…" Waya gritted out.

"You know him, Waya-kun?"

"Huh?" Waya was surprised when he heard his name only to find out that Nase, Fuku, and Honda were looking at him curiously. "Did you say something?"

"You seemed curious about this Shindo guy, so we're wondering if you know him," Honda explained.

"Ah! He must be the friend that you mentioned some time ago that you're going to introduce to us," Nase guessed. "I remember you said that you might bring a guest to our study group, your friend who is also joining Morishita-sensei's discussion group. But he wasn't able to come." _(in case you don't know what Nase was talking about, refer to Chapter 10 - the scene where Waya invited Hikaru to a study group to help out his insei friends) _

Honda laughed. "So you're practically his sempai, eh Waya? Or maybe his sensei?"

But Waya was focused on checking the pairings. "29 players, 28 games. Honda-san, you're going to play with him on the 15th game." Waya's expression was serious when he turned to look at him. "Never underestimate Shindo." Waya then turned to leave.

"Goodluck everyone," Isumi told them and turned to follow his friend but before he left, he paused to say, "Honda-kun, as Waya said, never underestimate Shindo Hikaru or any of your opponents just because you happened to see one of his poor matches. You won't know what he's made of based on that game. But anyway, goodluck again." Isumi smiled and left.

"What's with them?" Honda wondered.

"They seemed so concerned about this Shindo," Nase said thoughtfully. "It's as if they're so confident on his skills. But he lost to Fuku…?"

Honda and Nase turned to look at Fuku.

Fuku sweatdropped. "Really, I can't assess his skills since he wasn't playing good. Maybe he's bothered with something."

Honda sighed. "If he's really good, we'll know based on the results of the games."

* * *

"Hello, Shindo residence." 

"_Shindo!"_

"E-ehh? W-waya?"

"_What the hell happened during your game?"_

Hikaru grimaced. "I got a stomachache this morning."

"_Stomachache?"_

"Well, I got a little nervous last night so I ended up eating a lot of ramen. I was feeling a little sick when I went to the Go Center."

"_Nani?! Baka Shindo! You passed the prelims with perfect score, yet you got nervous again?"_

"Well the preliminaries was different from the final exam. Besides, I got pressured again by those old geezers in the salon," Hikaru grumbled.

"_Geez, you're taking this too lightly Shindo. Besides, what's there to be nervous about? You've been playing with adults in the salon and in the internet."_

"Yeah, but it's still different. Anyway, stop fussing about that. You're such a worrier, Waya-sensei," Hikaru teased, already imagining Waya's furious face.

"_SHINDO YOU IDIOT!"_

Hikaru just laughed. Having talked to Waya seemed to have relaxed him a bit. He smiled as he placed the phone back. _'The next games… there will be no more excuses… unless… well, if my stomach hurts again….'_

* * *

Akira scrolled the mouse over the results of the pro exams. Since that day when Kurata told him about a message from a boy he assumed to be Fuji, he was expecting that Fuji probably would take part in the pro examinations. He had gone through the list of the players and made possible guesses on who Fuji might be. 

_Fujitsu Takanari, Yoshiba Fujira, Hasafu Jirai… and Shindo Hikaru._

The first three he guessed based on their names. But Shindo Hikaru was different. He remembered the game Ogata had shown him and the game in the school tournament and there were definite similarities with Shindo's and Fuji's games, although he can't really be sure. But among the four, Shindo was the closest person he could think of who might be Fuji.

But after the first round, Fujitsu, and Yoshiba won, Hasafu and Shino lost. Shindo lost against Fukui Yuuta, whom he learned to be an insei. Akira tightened his grip on the mouse as doubt began to seep into him. _'Is Shindo really Fuji? Or is his strength not the same as Ogata-san and I have been expecting?'_ Akira wondered. It doesn't make sense because if Shindo was as strong as Fuji, there's no way he'll lose against an insei. And Fukui Yuuta was not even the top insei.

* * *

_**Pro Exams, 2**__**nd**__** Round**_

Komiya let his eyes wander around him and it seemed that everyone had already settled down, just waiting for the final announcement to start the game. One minute more and his opponent hasn't arrive yet_. 'Shindo Hikaru…'_ he remembered his opponent's name. _'Tsk, the boy who lost to Fuku? He might have lost the will to play then,' _he smirked at the thought_. 'That would be good for me.'_

"Okay everyone, please start."

Just then, loud footsteps were heard nearing the room. Komiya glanced up to see the bleached banged boy panting as he tried calm himself. Shinoda-sensei began to reprimand the boy for coming late and was only answered by a sheepish smile and lame excuse.

The boy then rushed to sit in front of him and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I think I forgot to set the alarm last night," he explained sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"No problem," Komiya answered. _'Is he taking this exam seriously?'_ He couldn't help but think that way since this boy doesn't look like a serious go player. He is the type who doesn't like to think much, the type of boy who would suit well with physical sports or video games, rather than in a serious board game like go.

"Onegaishimasu," the boy said as bowed his head.

"Onegaishimasu," Komiya bowed his head in reply. But as he lifted his head, he was quite stunned at the seriousness shown on the boy's eyes. Eyes full of concentration… eyes of a go player who meant to slash his opponents in two…

* * *

Honda glanced at the clock and noticed that it was near lunch time. He and his opponent were still in the middle game, although he was already quite confident that he'll win the match. He had started out strong and the stone patterns were already positioned to his favor. His opponent knew that, that was why he was taking quite a time trying to think of ways of deflect his attack. A movement at his right made him turn and he saw the boy with bleach bangs rising from his sitting position. 

'_They're finished?'_ he wondered. He was surprised when he noticed that the boy's opponent was Komiya. _'Who won?'_ But his question was answered when the boy walked towards the scoring sheet and marked the scores.

"Please stop your clocks. Lunch is served outside."

As soon as the clock was stopped, Honda rushed towards Komiya's side.

"Komiya-san?" he called out but he noticed that Komiya was just staring at the board, disbelief written all over his expression.

Honda looked down and gasped. "T-this… t-this…"

"So strong…" Komiya whispered, still dazed at the result of his game. "I've never played anyone so strong before. Not even Waya or Isumi-san could defeat me like this… Who is he?"

'_Never underestimate Shindo.'_

Waya's words came back to him_. 'Shindo Hikaru…'_ Honda thought. _'Is he really that strong? Who is he?' _

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for now. Hehehe!**_ **_Please read & review..._**

_**I know my updates can be pretty late but I really can't help it. I try to update every weekend but I have two on-going fics, therefore I can only update one fic every two weeks. I try not to delay on that schedule but there are also some events on weekends that I don't want to miss out. So just bear with me … **_

_**Yeah, regarding my grammar… I've received comments on how I've been mixing up present & past tenses. Well, thanks for pointing that out. I honestly didn't realize it until it was commented and I'm trying to fix that up but there are still times that I tend to overlook it (and MS Word doesn't mark it as a grammatical error…XD). I'm not really much of a writer (never did in school unless it was required, I only discovered the joy of it last year here in fanfiction dot net). So if I make any mistake, just point it out. I'll greatly appreciate it. **_

_**Yup, I've considered editing some parts of the earlier chapters. It's just that I don't have the time right now. I'm also busy with my work and my review. But I'll do it when I already have time.**_

_**Minna-san, thanks for all your reviews. I'm so glad you like this fic…XD **_

_**GoldenRat, **__**Dragona 2007**__**, TenshiReike, **__**BluePheonixFairy**_

_**DeathGodGirl, **__**Azurana K., **__**Ai-Kusabana, **__**strangeanimefreak**_

_**Zen, **__**sendoh11, **__**ochibi-chwan, **__**MemoryLoss**_

_**like whoa, **__**Silver-White-Tiger, **__**ladynaruto13, **__**Yuriel-Castries**_

_**KagomeGirl021, **__**dragonzice**__**, yomu, TKQ**_

_**Eien-Kiseki**__**, priestessmykala, **__**Yei, **__**LittleNK**_

_**Viridian, **__**akuma-river, **__**Green.on.Black, **__**Cheska**_

_**Dreamweaver, **__**BratCat, **__**LokiGirl, **__**hittocerebattosai**_

_**Krimzonrayne, **__**brolly501**_


	15. Chap 15 Climbing to the Top

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_**Pro Exams, Round 15**_

Honda Toshinori settled himself in front of the goban as he waited for his opponent. The time has finally come for him to face the mysterious blond banged boy who had caused havoc to everyone who had faced him in front of the goban. Shindo Hikaru. His first impression of the boy was that he was someone who didn't fit to be a go player considering his looks and his carefree ways. Shindo's loss against Fuku, at first had erased him as a threat towards his goal of becoming a pro. But Waya's and Isumi's warning continued to linger in his mind, making him aware of Shindo's progress despite his early loss.

And as his pro friends had warned, looking down at Shindo was a big mistake especially for his early opponents who had underestimated his abilities. One by one, he knocked his opponents out leaving them shocked and shaken to the core at his moves. Honda had watched some of his games, and he could already assess that the boy's level was far above his own. Weeks passed and his ability began to reflect on his winnings. After fourteen games, Honda, Adachi, and Kadowaki were the only ones remaining with a perfect score. Shindo had retained his one loss.

Now, the time has come for him to finally face Shindo. But just waiting for him seemed to evoke such nervousness in him that he felt huge droplets of sweat began to fall from his face. Kadowaki and Adachi were not yet aware of Shindo considering that they were still too concerned in defending their no loss title. But Honda had kept watch on Shindo; therefore, he knew that his opponent was someone who should never be taken for granted.

Honda's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the blond banged boy emerged from the entrance and was scanning over the area. He faced the direction where Honda was sitting and their eyes met. The boy named Shindo gave him a small smile and began to approach him. It was supposed to be an innocent smile but Honda just felt even more suffocated because he knew this would not be an easy game for him.

At exactly 10 am, the game started after the ritual exchange of 'Onegaishimasu.' After nigiri, Honda got while while Shindo got black. As the game progressed, Honda knew he should do something at the start if he really wants to win against this boy. He tried to attack early in the game and was able to position his stones well. As the game progressed, he became quite confident that he'll be able to get a win against Shindo, but at the middle of the game, Shindo began to place some weird hands that didn't make any sense at all. Some of it can be considered as bad moves. As soon as Shindo placed those hands, Honda took the chance and attacked the openings that black gave him. The subsequent moves seemed to have secured his lower right stones. The game continued with position in his favor. But why was it that all of a sudden, he just felt that something was wrong? True, his lower right was secured out but before he knew it, the huge chunk of stones at the upper and lower left was being surrounded by black stones. The meaningless moves a while ago became the foundation on Shindo's attack on his territory. One by one, the defense that he had built early in the game began to crumble, and a sinking feeling of defeat began to gnaw on him with a realization that after 15 games, he's finally going to get his first loss.

* * *

Akira had monitored the results of the pro exams since the first game using his computer. And after the fifteenth game, Adachi and Kadowaki shared the undefeated slot, while Honda, Shindo, and Komiya each had one loss. The players that he had previously considered as Fuji had all gone down as the tournament progressed. He had considered that one of the remaining undefeated players might be Fuji but dismissed them after he had checked their profiles. Kadowaki had joined a lot of tournaments before so there were some records of his games. And his playing style didn't match that of Fuji. Adachi had participated in the pro exams several times before. If he was Fuji, he would have passed even before. He wasn't sure about the inseis but his instinct had kept on pointing on Shindo Hikaru. Even when Shindo lost the first game, he wasn't able to completely erase him from the possibility that he might be Fuji. But games after games began to reveal his strength, and his score began to climb to the top. 

Akira scrolled into the game results as his eyes pierced again at Shindo's name on the computer screen. 'Shindo Hikaru, are you Fuji? If so, hurry up to the world of pro. There's a game that we need to settle,' he whispered as he gripped his hand over the mouse. He let out a deep breath as he stood up and looked at the stars outside his window. It had been a long while since he got a feel of excitement over the possibility of facing a new opponent. A rival… Though his performance was quite well, exemplary in fact, he still felt that there was something missing. It seemed that though a lot of opponents were good, a few of them were able to bring out the type of game that he was looking for… a game that could haunt him… a game like he played against Shouji Riku and Sai. But Fuji was able to show him that kind of game again. And that game needs to be settled…

* * *

_**Pro Exams, Round 25**_

Silence suddenly surrounded the whole area as the tall redhead stepped into the room. Everyone turned their gaze to the guy who was already expected to be one of the passers of the pro examinations. Knowing full well that everyone's attention had turned to him, Kadowaki's lips lifted up as he smirked smugly trying to contain the pleasure that he was currently feeling from all the envious looks he was receiving. Despite his long absence in the world of go, his skill was still definitely intact as proven by his performance in the pro exams. Twenty four games had passed and still no one had managed to grab a win against him. True, his wins hadn't been easy and many of his opponents had posed as difficult challenges to him, but his natural talent coupled by his vast tournament experiences, made him prevail over his opponents.

Kadowaki glanced at his assigned seat and saw his opponent. The boy was currently in the second place having lost his first round but managed to retain his one loss. Looking at the bleached blond bangs of his opponent, he wondered if this kid is really a go player. Well, considering the fact that he managed to get this far in the tournament, he must have some skill. He heard some of the players talking to each other, discussing the results of their games, so he was aware that this kid had made quite an impression to many of his opponents. Although truth to be told, Kadowaki was mostly interested with comments related to his own performance, so he wasn't able to get most of the details regarding the blond banged boy named Shindo Hikaru. But despite that, he still believed that he could win against this boy. Having held the three student titles during his younger years, he deserved nothing less than the being top passer. And his aim was not only to be the top passer but to finish undefeated. And luck seemed to be on his side this year. After this game with the blond banged punk, there was no one else who could likely be a threat to his goal.

* * *

As Kadowaki settled himself in front of his opponent, he let out a confident smile and greeted the boy in front of him. 

"Yo."

The boy called Shindo Hikaru glanced up and responded with a tentative smile. "Ohayo."

"So, it seems that we're the only one remaining in the top spot, eh? Shindo isn't it?" Kadowaki started the conversation after the boy confirmed his name. "Are you an insei?"

Shindo winced a little after hearing his question but shook his head in reply.

Kadowaki's brows rose up. "Really? Maybe you're a disciple of a pro?"

Shindo scratched his head and gave a goofy grin. "Well… maybe. I've been joining Morishita-sensei's class since a few months ago."

Kadowaki seemed surprised at that. Normally, strong youngsters who could make it on top of the pro examinations are inseis or those under rigid training with go professionals. But under the supervision of a pro for only a few months?

"So, with whom were you playing before?" he asked curiously.

"With a friend," Shindo answered softly with a faraway look in his face. He seemed surprised with his own answer that he hastily covered it with a sheepish laugh. "Actually, I used to play against some old folks in a go salon or play online."

'_That's not enough for someone to get much stronger,_' Kadowaki thought skeptically and was just about to say that, but was interrupted when Shinoda-sensei announced the game to be started. 'Well, I guess a game would explain everything," he muttered to himself as he shrugged his thoughts to concentrate on the game. He opened the cover of the bowl beside him, then started to nigiri.

* * *

As minutes continued to tick away, Kadowaki began to feel the pressure that he had never felt against his other opponents. _'No wonder he managed to defend his one loss…'_ he mused as he scanned over the position of his stones. _'Actually, how the hell did he manage to lose a game if he was this strong?!'_

His own position was strong but so was Shindo's. Their game had progressed evenly but as middle game approaches, he began to realize the extent of Shindo's strength, his ability to read attacks even before he could even establish a solid foundation for it. Shindo just dodged his attacks and ignored his traps, then instead, began to use his own traps to get back into his own territory. He wiped the sweat that began to trickle from his forehead and focused his whole concentration on the game. He needed to do something. It was far from over but an opponent like Shindo was someone who would unlikely commit mistakes in such a game. He has to form a plan to lure him… then counterattack. Playing defensively wouldn't work since the more he defend, the more Shindo continued to gain territories. Kadowaki's eyes scanned over the board then fell over an area within Shindo's territory that was quite isolated from the others. _'A chance!'_ he thought as a small smirk crossed his face, then he took his black stone and made his move.

As soon as Kadowaki placed the stone, Shindo bent his head slightly, his bangs covering the expression on his face. His hands reached for the bowl to pick a stone. He did not place the stone immediately, instead, closed his fingers over the white stone in a tight grip.

Since the game was between the two top contenders, those who were finished were watching the game. To Kadowaki and to those who were watching, Shindo's reaction was something that could be interpreted as someone who made a mistake. Kadowaki let out a sigh of relief, congratulating himself for having dealt with the situation well. But he must make sure that he must not make any mistake, else it could still mean his defeat.

But unknown to them, behind the blond bangs, despair was far from what Hikaru was really thinking. A small smile curved on his lips as his fingers continued to feel the stone on his hand. _'He finally noticed it… then it should work out perfectly,'_ he thought joyously.

* * *

_**No, I'm not abandoning this fic… XD It's just that I'm really busy right now and could not find time to update this. So, gomen for the late updates… :-( **_

_**Go is a mental game and considering the length of time given for a game, you have to be prepared mentally & emotionally. It's my own opinion, but I think even a good player will lose a game if he is in pain and is subject to a lot of mistakes. Actually, in the anime, I think one of Hikaru's losses (the first loss) was due to a stomachache. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter. Please read & review… :-)**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed… **_

_**Pure Shikon**__**, are-en1, **__**pockylover123**__**Consumed By Darkness**_

_**CultKagome and Sesshomaru**__**, Zen, morissa, **__**KagomeGirl021**_

_**strangeanimefreak, **__**Dragona 2007, **__**Ai-Kusabana**__**, LIKE WHOA?**_

_**Alexis Hoheimer, **__**dragonzice, **__**wingsofeagle, **__**Stella Solaris**_

_**LokiGirl, **__**Key Shinigami**__**, Dreamweaver, **__**DeathGodGirl**_

_**Cheska,**__**In The Arms Of A Stranger, **__**Viridian, **__**akuma-river**_

_**Green.on.Black, **__**ladynaruto13**__**, priestessmykala, **__**Azurana K.**_

_**hittocerebattosai, **__**BratCat, **__**Ryoma23**_


	16. Chap 16 A Step into the Pro World

**Just a Game **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**Pro-Exams, Round 25**_

Kadowaki Tatsuhiko's earlier relief over his 'ingenious' plan suddenly crumpled into pieces as the white stones began to cross towards his territories. He thought it was odd the way Shindo responded to his attacks. Some of his moves didn't make any sense at all. It looked like he was going into defense, but considering the position of his stones, defense was useless and just a waste of time and effort. He tried to read into his opponent's moves but he couldn't comprehend what he was planning or what was the purpose of his moves. It led him to think that his sudden attack made Shindo panic and lost control of the situation, causing him to make unnecessary and useless hands.

But after he hand fully secured his conquered territory, Shindo's next hand caused him to gasp in surprise as the whole picture behind Shindo's moves dawned on him. He had fallen directly into Shindo's trap. Those useless moves suddenly opened a path to attack on a large cluster of his territory. The stones that he had captured were only a pawn to divert his attention from Shindo's real intention. There were still a few more moves before Shindo's plan will become more obvious, but even if he tried to look ahead, he was completely trapped. Shindo held the game in his palms.

Kadowaki glanced up to see his opponent's face. Shindo's expression was calm but his eyes were sharp and serious as they continued to scan over the game. He clenched his hand over the black stone, trying to figure out where he went wrong. But the answer was clear. He didn't make any clear mistake, his opponent was just much better than him. Regret began to fill him, wishing that he should have taken the pro exams much seriously. He had such huge confidence on his abilities knowing fully that he'll pass despite his lack of training. Yes, he'll pass. That he was certain. But he wasn't prepared to face an opponent like Shindo. It made him realize that the Pro world is composed of players who in terms of abilities more or less match that of Shindo's. And if he continued to go his normal, carefree ways, he'll find himself at the bottom of the pyramid despite his title of a go professional.

For those who were watching, the game was still quite even or that Shindo had a little advantage. So they were all surprised when Kadowaki bowed his head and declared his resignation.

"Nani?!"

"Why would be resign? They're still even."

"There are still some moves that could be made."

Kadowaki ignored the outbursts of the audience and looked at Shindo. "You already know the outcome, right?" he asked.

The bleached banged boy paused then gave a small nod in response. He then began to help in clearing out the board and returning the stones back to their bowls. The audience just continued to whisper and mumble on the surprising turn of events. The boy stood up to record his score and Kadowaki followed him. He wanted to talk to this mysterious boy. Who is he? From whom did he learn to play go like that? How did he become that strong? How come he never heard of him before?

"Shindo…" Kadowaki started after Shindo marked the scores.

"That was an interesting match."

* * *

Kadowaki and Shindo both turned at the voice. 

"Shinoda-sensei," both acknowledged. Shinoda smiled. "That was a match worthy of the top 2 players. By the way, I want to congratulate both of you. You both already passed the pro examinations. Even if you lose your remaining games, it won't have any effect on the results."

"What?" Hikaru was surprised. _'How come? There are still three remaining games.'_ "But isn't it that there are still 3 games left?"

"Both of you have 1 loss each. In the third rank is Honda-kun who has 4 losses. So it means even the two of you lose your remaining games, you will be tied up with Honda-kun, assuming he wins all his last games," Shinoda explained.

"Is that so?" Hikaru grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know that."

"You're not monitoring your scores and your rank?" Kadowaki asked, slightly aghast at his opponent's ignorance.

"Well… not really," Hikaru admitted. "I just play my usual game. And I was expecting to know the results by the end of the 28th game."

Shinoda smiled wryly at the boy's response. Normally, candidates for the pro exams were really serious about their games. They do not only focus on their games, but also watched out for the games and results of their opponents. They were conscious on who were currently in lead, their ranks, what would be the possibility that they may land into the top 3, and other matters that would help them determine if they can pass or not. But Shindo Hikaru was different. He popped out of nowhere. Not an insei, not even a record of any significant tournament experience. The only relevant knowledge he had about this boy was that he participated in a school go tournament and that he attended Morishita's study group for half a year. But considering his strength, it was likely that he was already a good player even before he joined Morishita's group. Returning his attention to the bi-color haired youth, he asked, "So Shindo-kun, how do you feel that you've already passed?"

Hikaru gave him a sheepish smile and answered. "I'm happy of course." Then his eyes turned serious. "That means I could get to play them again in a real match," he added in a whisper.

"Play who?" Kadowaki asked, curious for more information.

"Eh?" Hikaru was surprised that he managed to speak his last thoughts out loud. "No, it's nothing." _'Touya Akira, Ogata Jyudan…'_

"Anyway, congratulations Shindo-kun," Shinoda said then he turned to Kadowaki. "I'm already aware of your previous achievements, Kadowaki-san. It's a good choice that you finally decided to turn into pro. I'm looking forward for your future games." Kadowaki accepted the praise, and Shinoda then left to check on the remaining games.

* * *

"Shindo…" Kadowaki started again after they were left alone. 

"Oi Shindo!"

Shindo turned to see Honda, Nase, and Fuku approaching him.

"Hey guys!" the blonde banged boy greeted back.

"Congrats Shindo-kun! We heard you already passed," Nase said to him.

"Well… yeah. Shinoda-sensei just told me," Shindo replied then he turned to Kadowaki. "Were you about to tell me something?" he asked.

Kadowaki sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I think I forgot what I was supposed to ask. I think I have to leave now."

"Oh… okay," the boy said quite confused, but turned his attention back to his companions, accepting their congratulations in a joking manner.

Kadowaki shook his head still not believing that he lost to such a kid. But in a way, he was thankful at what happened. He will have to train again. He might have lost today, but he won't let it happen again. The next time he and Shindo meet in the pro world, he'll show him what he's really made of. The world of pros… Shindo would not be the only one waiting for him but other pros as well. Go professionals who might be even stronger than Shindo. But then, he could not underestimate Shindo's strength. Based on their game, he had an uncomfortable feeling that Shindo might be in a level much higher than most lower dan pros. He turned his back and started to leave when their conversation caught his attention.

"…of course I knew he will pass. Waya and Isumi were already expecting it."

"That stupid Waya! He should have given us enough warning about you. All he said was 'Don't underestimate Shindo.' Grrr, I want to wring that idiot's neck."

"But is it true he never won against you? He's a pro, for godsake."

"Well… ah…"

"Well, even Isumi-san gets a hard time winning against Shindo-kun. He told me so."

"Man, even pros couldn't beat you? Where the hell did you learn to play like that?"

"I….ah…"

"You even defeated Saeki-san who is already a 5 dan."

Kadowaki considerably paled at what he heard. _'He's that strong?!'_

* * *

Honda Toshinori sighed as he listened to the conversation between Shindo, Nase, and Fuku. He was happy for Shindo but still, he couldn't help but be envious at him. Though he was currently in the third rank, the examination was still far from over for him. Adachi and Komiya were both just behind him, and a single loss might crumple his chance for passing. Shindo and Kadowaki already got the two slots, which means they will have to fight over the remaining single slot. 

Over the last month of the tournament, he was able to befriend Shindo after Waya and Isumi formally introduced him. He was really surprised when Waya admitted that he had never defeated Shindo even once and even Isumi-san, who was last year's first passer, had a hard time defeating him.

He glanced at the bleached banged boy and couldn't help but feel that there's something mysterious that surrounds him. No matter how he think about it, it was just impossible to gain that strength without getting noticed in the go world. Waya told him that they met Shindo in a go salon and he was also part of his school's go club. But was that enough? Did he gain that much strength in the salon and the school club? Normally, talented amateurs develop when they play in tournaments, train with pros, or join the insei class. Playing with much stronger opponents, listening to the pros discussion on the logic of their plays helps in developing one's game. And strong opponents are quite rare in go salons.

Shindo Hikaru was an enigma. Not only to him, but to all those who had played against him. Honda shook his head and scolded himself. He still has three games to play. If he wins all three, he'll be the third passer. But here he was, still contemplating on Shindo. No matter what mystery covers the boy, fact was Shindo already passed, while he was still in the edge of the cliff. Instead of wondering how Shindo gained his strength, he should first think how to strengthen his own game.

* * *

"He passed…" Akira whispered as he stared at the results of that day's game. At the end of the 25th game, Shindo Hikaru and Kadowaki Tatsuhiko, both with 1 loss, were already ahead of everyone else and were declared as the first two passers of the pro examinations. 

Akira leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. Shindo Hikaru is Fuji. He should be. He didn't have any proof but his gut feeling told him so. If what Kurata-san said was true, Fuji wanted to play against him in a real match. And the only way to do it would be to challenge him outright, show himself before him, or become a pro. So far, months had past but he never got hold of Fuji again, even in the net. A lot of his netgo 'fans' were complaining that he was no longer playing in the net. And it started after the pro exams started. Akira was convinced that Fuji was among the candidates who applied to become a professional go player. Who else could be Fuji? Only Shindo Hikaru was the most likely candidate. Shindo's game in the school tournament was remarkable. His insight based on the game that Ogata showed him was something on par with a higher dan. He straightened and stared at the screen again, not noticing the approaching footsteps.

"You're still up? It's late already."

Akira turned around in surprise. "Otou-san!"

The retired meijin glanced at the screen of the computer. "The pro examinations?"

"Yeah, I was checking the scores of the players and it seemed that two already passed," Akira explained.

Touya Kouyo nodded, then gave a slight chuckle when his gaze stopped at one of the names. "So Shindo-kun passed? As expected," he said, more to himself but that comment caused a stunned reaction on Akira. Kouyo then turned to his dumbfounded son. "Go to sleep now, Akira. You still have a game tomorrow."

Akira gaped as his eyes followed his father's retreating back, his mind was jumbled on that bit of information he had received. _ 'Shindo-kun? Kun? What the…? Father knows Shindo?!'_

* * *

**_Chapter 16 up! Please read and review… Sorry for the delay again. I'm really having a hard time trying to keep up with the updates right now… So please bear with me for a while…_**

**_I'm not really sure how the scoring system for tied games works for go tournaments. But usually for round robin games, it should be 'winner over the other'. If it can't be determined using that, they will have to ask for a rematch between the players. Err… is this correct?_**

**_Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you'll find this chapter okay… XD_**

_**Ookami Fuu**__**, GiftFromBelow**__**, Zen, **__**benign intent**_

_**pockylover123**__**, morissa, **__**moongoddess421**__**, Purrfectdreamer**_

_**strangeanimefreak, **__**Shizuka Sen, **__**Ryoma23**__**, Azurana K.**_

_**shakiya, AlexisHoheimer, **__**BattousaiGrl**__**, like whoa**_

_**Yue Hime**__**, Silver-White-Tiger**__**, priestessmykala, KeiEn**_

_**starz4evr, **__**wingsofeagle**__**, KagomeGirl021**__**, Cheska**_

_**are-en1, **__**hittocerebattosai, **__**Pure Shikon**__**, jajalang**_

_**LokiGirl, **__**Key Shinigami**__**, Dreamweaver, **__**DeathGodGirl**_

_**BratCat**__**Cult, Kagome and Sesshomaru**__**, brolly501, **__**dragonzice**_

_**Kibou Yami**__**, GoldenRat**_


	17. Chap 17 The Mystery of Fuji and Sai

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**  
**

"Tadaima," Akira called out after closing the door. He took off his shoes and hurried inside the living room. He meant to talk to his father regarding Shindo that morning, but since he had a hard time sleeping last night thinking about what his father said, he woke up late and had to hurry in order not to miss his match. He still couldn't believe that his father knew Shindo. How did that happen? How were they acquainted? Where? Shindo was not popular in the go world. So how did his father know about him? Unless… Ogata-san talked about him. But 'kun'? Why would his father talk about Shindo as if he knows him personally?

Anticipation began to build in Akira as he thought of the possibility. Fuji's style was so close to Sai's. Fuji's and Shindo's style were quite similar. Sai had played against his father while he was in the hospital. His father knows Shindo. These are the facts he knew. Rumors say that Fuji was a student of Sai. Putting all these in a box… well, if his suspicion was right that Shindo was also Fuji, it could be possible that it was Shindo who had set up the game between his father and Sai! That was how his father got to know Shindo!

"Welcome home, Akira-san," Touya Akiko greeted him. "Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready in a while."

"No, it's okay Okaa-san," Akira said to his mother. "Ano… where's father?"

Akiko laughed softly. "Where else? I think you already know."

"Ahm… yeah. I'll just go to him," Akira mumbled as he turned to where his father usually practices go.

"Okay, I'll call you both after everything is ready," Akiko called to him.

* * *

The door slid slowly and Akira peeked inside and saw his father sitting in front of the goban. He stepped inside and slowly approached him.

"Father…"

The former meijin was in the process of placing another stone on the board when he called out. "Yes, son? You need something?" he asked without even looking.

Akira turned his gaze at the board and saw that it was the same game that his father been recreating for some time now. His game with Sai… Akira took a deep breath and let out his question. "Father, do you know Shindo Hikaru?"

The meijin's hand stopped in midway as he was about to place another stone. He turned attention to his son who was standing by his side. "Yes, I know him," he answered calmly.

"How did you meet? Where? Did Ogata-san told you about him? Did you…?" All the questions that had been suppressed suddenly bubbled out of Akira's mouth, until his father cut him off.

"I bumped into him in the Go Institute while he was with some of his pro friends. And Amano-san told me about the game that he had commented on, although I haven't seen that game," Kouyo explained as he resumed the recreation of his game with Sai.

"S-sou ka?" Akira stammered, clearly disappointed at his father's explanation. "I t-thought… well… it's just that…" He then sighed and settled himself across his father. "I just thought he would be the answer to one mystery that has been bugging me."

Kouyo lifted his eyes and looked at his son. "What mystery?"

"The mystery of Sai and Fuji," Akira replied, hoping to catch his father's curiosity.

But Kouyo's expression remained calm as he continued his game. "All mysteries are bound to be discovered. Just be patient. One day, you'll get the answers you are asking for," Kouyo just said, a gentle smile softened his usual intimidating expression. Akira turned his dark eyes towards him, a confused and questioning look continued to linger on his face as he watched the game until the end.

* * *

"Ah, Ogata-sensei!"

Ogata Seiji turned at the voice and saw Amano rushing towards him. "Amano-san," Ogata acknowledged. "You need something from me?"

Amano gave a hearty laugh at that. "Well, sort of. I just want to set an interview with you regarding your upcoming game against Nogi-sensei in the Honinbo league," he said.

Ogata took a cigarette from the pocket of his suit and lit it up. "Sure, no problem. I'm available tomorrow. You can come at my place," Ogata responded as he blew out a smoke.

"Really? Arigatou sensei," Amano said, excitement evident in his tone. "Also regarding the Beginner Dan Series, we were wondering if you want to participate. So far, we're having some difficulties trying to get some of the title holders to play considering their busy schedules. I'm just wondering if you're available."

Ogata pulled the cigarette from his mouth, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Beginner Dan Series, eh?" he said quietly, a slow and amused smile forming on his lips. "I can accept it."

Amano literally brightened at that response. "Really? Then I'll call the Go Institute to tell them you're available and schedule your game with one of the passers," he said as his hand automatically reached for his notebook. But the next words from Ogata stopped him.

"Actually, I want to choose my own opponent from the beginner dans."

Amano turned in surprise. "Eh?"

Ogata pushed his glasses up the bridge of his noise, as his blond locks covered his eyes from Amano's view. His whole profile looked calm but his voice carried a hint of anticipation.

"I want a game against Shindo Hikaru."

* * *

"Hikaru! There's a call for you!"

"Coming!"

Loud footsteps were then heard as the bleached banged youth hurried down the stairs to get the phone.

'_What does Waya want now?'_ Hikaru wondered as he grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Shindo Hikaru-sama?"_

Hikaru's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar voice. "Ahm… yeah?"

"_This is from the Go Institute. We just want to inform you of your schedule for the Beginner Dan series. You will be playing against Ogata Jyudan a month from now. It will be on the 6__th__ of January."_

Hikaru felt like his heart stop and he was rendered speechless by the news. He against Ogata Jyudan? Against Seiji? Mixed emotions began to fill him. He was excited, thrilled, and at the same time nervous of his rematch against 'Seiji.' But the pressure was even more burdensome on this game compared to their last fight. Now, he would be faced with the truth behind the skills of the internet player who had defeated him. This time, it won't be an internet game, but a real game against the title holder. A person who…

"_Shindo-san? Shindo-san?"_

Hikaru jerked at the voice in the phone, making him completely forget his manners.

"What?!" he managed to yelled back.

"_I'm sorry?"_

Hikaru flushed at his rudeness and quickly apologized for his outburst. "No, no. I was just surprised Sorry about that. Are you sure? Ogata Jyudan?" he asked stupidly.

"_Yes, that was the final schedule sent to us. Do you have any questions regarding this matter?"_ the caller asked.

"N-no. I'm… It's fine. Thank you for informing me," Hikaru replied, then placed the phone down after he heard the slight tick sound which signalled the end of the call.

A slight smile slowly curved on Hikaru's lips when he replayed the conversation, then that smile turned into grin, then he threw his fist into the air and laughed with glee.

"YES!!!!"

* * *

"So, you're playing against Ogata Jyudan?" Waya asked as he leaned back on his chair sipping his soda.

After the pro exams ended last August with Shindo, Kadowaki, and Honda as the passers, he had been busy catching up with his lessons, so wasn't able to meet with his go friends often. He still continued to attend Morishita's discussion group but he had logged only thrice into the internet since then. Well, one of the reasons was that Touya was really watching out for him. The three times he logged, he was bombarded with challenges, including that of Touya's which he of course rejected. Now that he's a pro, what he wanted was to face Touya in front of the go board.

Hikaru nodded munching his fries. "It will be a rematch," he grinned.

"Rematch?" Honda asked, quite confused at Hikaru's words. "Have you played against Ogata-sensei before?"

Hikaru almost choked at that. He had forgotten that only Waya knew of his other identity. "Well… I… ahm…"

Waya sighed. "Why keep it a secret? By April, you'll be officially a pro. I don't think it would surprise people if they knew that Fuji is a pro."

'_Well, Waya is right,'_ he thought. But the thing is… how would Touya Akira and Ogata Jyudan react about that?

As if reading Hikaru's mind, Waya glanced at him and said, "One way or the other, they will know who Fuji is. They've played against you. Surely, it won't be hard for them to recognize your style."

"Ah… I think I've been left out of your conversation," Honda muttered, having no idea on what they were talking about. "And who the hell is Fuji?"

Both Waya and Hikaru sweatdropped. Well, not everyone plays netgo, players like Honda were not aware of his existence.

"My nick in the internet go," Hikaru simply replied.

"Oh… So, what's the problem if it will be known that you're Fuji? Are you that famous in the internet?" Honda asked innocently.

"Ah… actually… it's…"

Waya sighed as he glanced at his pathetic friend. "Yeah, he's quite well known in the net. You've seen his play, so I think you already have the idea on why he would attract attention in the net considering that there's really a few good players around there." He then glanced at his watch, then turned to his friends. "Hey Shindo, the discussion group will start in a few minutes. Let's get going. Honda-san, you're coming with us to the Go Institute?"

"Yeah, I left my book there last week so I'll go with you," Honda replied.

They walked towards the building, talking about just anything that involves go. Especially for the newly passed professionals, their journey was about to take a huge leap. They were still bickering when the elevator opened.

Hikaru was surprised to see Honda and Waya stunned as if a huge hand clamped their mouths.

"K-konnichiwa!" they bowed at the old man who stepped out.

The old man just spared them a glance and continued to walk ahead. Hikaru only stared at the old man in confusion as he passed by. The old man seemed to have noticed this and stared back at him. Their eyes met, and for a second Hikaru felt something intense about the man. The contact was broken when Waya noticed his disrespectful stare and pushed his head to bow.

"Idiot! That's Kuwabara-sensei!" Waya hissed at him when the old man was far enough, but only earned another bewildered look from Hikaru.

"Kuwa who?"

"Ah, geez!" Waya muttered in frustration. "Kuwabara Honinbo! HO-NIN-BO! You still don't get it?"

Hikaru's face suddenly lit up. "Oh! Is he Shusaku's descendant?"

"Arghhhhh!" Waya wanted to tear his hair up.

"He holds the Honinbo title," Honda explained. "You sure don't know anything, do you?"

"Oh…" Hikaru flushed at that. Well, Sai mentioned about that Honinbo something but he never really paid much attention to it before.

A few distance from them, Kuwabara Honinbo turned his head to glance at the three young teens who entered the elevator. _'That boy…'_ he thought.

"Is there something wrong, Kuwabara-sensei?" the receptionist asked.

Kuwabara gave her a toothy grin. "Just felt something strange," he answered with a slight chuckle.

"I hope it's not a ghost," the receptionist joked.

He laughed in response, then his attention was caught by a picture in the weekly go just beside the woman. There was a picture that shows that same bleached banged boy he met just a while ago. The receptionist seemed to have noticed where he was looking at.

"They're the passers of the pro exams this year," she explained. "This is an old issue but Amano-san asked for a copy. Maybe he's going to write an article for the beginner dan series."

"Is that so?" He then took the magazine, and looked at the name under the boy's picture.

_Shindo Hikaru._

* * *

_**Honestly… I forgot about Kuwabara during the first chapters! Hahaha! That's why I'm just inserting him just now… Please read & review...  
**_

_**I also just want to make it clear that I'm not abandoning this fic. Well, not yet... XD I may be making a lot of delays but that's because I have other things to do aside from writing fics. But anyway, thanks for keeping track. :-) **_

_** Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...**_

**_Lies-14, are-en1, Zen, Echizen Ryoma_**

**_Ore no Naruto, like whoa, Miki23, Key Shinigami_**

**_DeathGodGirl, Kikis, KagomeGirl021, Qem_**

**_LokiGirl, dragonzice, shakiya, Lady Silverhawk_**

****

**_Pure Shikon, pockylover123, ed168, GoldenRat_**

****

**_Ookami Fuu, moongoddess421, hittocerebattosai, Cheska_**

_**Dreamweaver, Green.on.Black, priestessmykala, brolly501**_

_**Krimzonrayne, Azurana K., Precognition74, sendoh11**_

_**White Alchemist Taya, BratCat, .conjectured., d.deviants**_

_**Hasamaki, AlexisHoheimer, callisandra**_


	18. Chap 18 The Shodan Game

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Confusion was evident on Akira's expression as he followed his father towards the room where they would be watching Shindo's beginner dan game against Ogata Jyudan. He was really surprised that morning to see his father dressed up and he just thought that he was going somewhere. But he never expected him to say that he was coming with him to watch the beginner dan game. He had asked him why, but the former meijin's response was vague, saying that he was curious at the boy who had caught his son's attention.

Akira just shook his head, trying to ignore the slight suspicion that there was something that his father had kept from him. He saw his father open the door, then stopped as if something or someone inside the room had caught him off guard.

"Kuwabara-san."

Akira was surprised and followed his father inside, only to confirm that Kuwabara Honinbo was really inside the room, already settled on the chair nearest to the television screen where the game will be shown.

"Ah, Touya Kouyo. I'm surprised to see you here," the old man greeted, then turn his glance to the younger Touya. "And your boy is here, too." He let out a chuckle, his eyes gleaming. "Now I'm intrigued. What could have brought the former meijin and his son in such an insignificant game?"

Touyo Kouyo let out an amused smile as he settled in front of Kuwabara. "I don't think it's surprising since one of the players is my student," he replied. "I'm actually more curious on your reason."

They both stopped talking when some voices were heard from outside the door.

"…haven't received it yet. Kadowaki-san already received his yesterday."

"I bet you're already anxious on who you would be playing, right Honda-kun?"

"Do you think Shindo can win against Ogata-sensei?"

"I'm not sure… though he's pretty strong. Well… maybe if he won't get too nervous."

The door opened, revealing Waya and Isumi who stopped with a stunned expression on their faces as they gaped at the people inside the room.

"Hey, move forward you two. Why are you just standing there?" Ochi complained behind Waya and Isumi.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu!" Waya and Isumi bowed in greeting. The three boys at the back gasped in surprise when they finally saw what surprised the two.

Kadowaki, Honda, Ochi, Waya, and Isumi exchanged confused glances when they finally settled on the farthest table from the other occupants of the room.

"Why are Kuwabara-sensei and Touya-sensei here?" Waya asked in a whisper.

"Even Touya Akira is here," Ochi grumbled.

"Are they here to watch Shindo?" Honda asked.

Kadowaki shook his head. "Maybe it's Ogata-sensei that they are going to watch."

"But don't you think it's weird?" Isumi asked. "Normally, higher ranked players don't watch the Beginner Dan Series."

"Maybe Shindo caught their attention?" Waya guessed.

Isumi sighed at that. "My record last year was better than Shindo's but no one from the higher dans watched it."

They all stopped talking when they heard the boisterous laughter of Kuwabara Honinbo. "The boy seemed to have a lot of friends, eh Touya Kouyo?" Then he turned to Akira. "Are you friends with him too, boy?"

"Ah… eh… n-no, we're not," Akira replied in a stammer.

"Eh?" Kuwabara smirked. "Don't tell me you're here to watch Ogata-kun? Or maybe you're like me who relies on intuition."

"Intuition?" Kouyo raised his brow at that.

"I passed by the kid once and I just felt that he is something else," Kuwabara said, then laughed. "I call it sixth sense."

Akira ignored Kuwabara's boisterous laughter and turned his attention to the TV screen. In a short while, the game between Shindo and Ogata-san will start and he'll finally get to watch Shindo's game. He knew the match up wasn't pure coincidence. He and Ogata were after the same thing… they both want to learn the truth… to know if Shindo Hikaru and Fuji was really the same person.

* * *

Hikaru shifted his leg uncomfortably as he stood beside the man clad in white suit while having their picture taken. He had long anticipated this match, to have a rematch against Ogata a.k.a Seiji of the internet go. But standing near him, he gave him the creeps. He saw the man staring at him a little while ago, and he unconsciously shuddered at the intensity of that look, as if he knew there was something to this game than just a mere initiation to a beginner dan. 

After the picture taking, they were led into the Room of Profound Darkness where their game will be held.

Nostalgia filled Hikaru as he stepped into the room. _'Sai would have loved it here,'_ he thought sadly. Sometimes, he couldn't help but regret that he had delayed too long to come into the pro world. He would have let Sai enjoy a bit of what the pro world could offer. The internet and the go salon had fulfilled Sai's desire for games, but after his defeat against Seiji, he realized that there was so much more in the pro world that he could learn. More challenging opponents that could have made Sai happier before he disappeared. It was too late, and though he had hoped for Sai's return, it was less likely to happen. Turning back to the past won't bring back Sai. So all he could do now was to make use of the gift that Sai had bestowed upon him… Sai's go. He was going to make Sai proud of him… and it's going to start with Ogata. He fixed his glare at the stoic face of his opponent who had already seated himself in front of the goban.

"Shindo-kun, please take your seat now," one of the officials attending the game said.

Hikaru nodded and seated himself across Ogata and stared at the go board. Based on their internet game, he had the disadvantage over an even game. But the beginner dan game gave the advantage on the shodan by letting him be the black and by using the reverse komi rule. Hikaru clenched his teeth as his thoughts continued. He wanted an even game against Ogata but for now, he had to take advantage of the handicap given to him.

"Why the serious look, Shindo-kun?"

Hikaru lifted his head up to look at the older pro. Ogata pushed his glasses up and a small smile crossed his features as his gaze met the green eyed boy.

"N-nothing, Ogata-sensei," Hikaru muttered. "I guess I'm nervous after all."

"I don't think you really have anything to be nervous about. This is like a goodwill game after all. Our welcome to new professionals upon their entry to the pro world," Ogata said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hikaru forced a smile back to him, but he got the feeling that Ogata was up to something.

"Ogata-sensei, Shindo-kun, you may now start the game."

Hikaru and Ogata both bowed their heads and said their greetings to start their shodan game.

"Onegaishimasu."

* * *

The Shodan series was normally played by a beginner dan and a high ranked dan player. And the ratio of a beginner dan winning against higher dan was normally low. Granted, there were some shodans who were really good and won considering the application of the reverse komi rule or that the high dans chose to give up the game in order the motivate the new pros. But mostly, despite the handicap, only a handful of beginner dans actually won their games. 

But the way the game between Ogata and Shindo started, it was obvious that Ogata wasn't making it easy for the shodan. And the younger pro was fighting back fiercely. For the people inside the Room of Profound Darkness, they were not expecting this kind of game to take place. Shindo got a good record when he passed the pro exams, but other than that, nothing was known about him. They expected him to be good, but not as fearsome as the boy who was currently battling Ogata Jyudan. The hands that he was making weren't that of a normal beginner dan. He was playing a deep game that could rival that of a higher dan.

* * *

Amano felt sweat dropped from the side of his face as he stared at the game before him. No wonder Ogata Jyudan personally requested the match against Shindo Hikaru. He already knew of the Jyudan's interest in the younger boy since the time he had handed out to him the game wherein Shindo had made some insightful comments on hands that even high dan pro wasn't able to see. But to actually witness the boy's game against a title holder was really something else. He never knew there was another boy aside from Touya Akira who holds that kind of terrifying potential. Glancing back at the players, he felt that the intensity between the two players was so thick that he couldn't breathe. He silently excused himself and went out of the room to go to the other room where the other spectators were watching and discussing the game. 

He hoped that an older pro would be inside the room so that he could hear their thoughts on the intense game between Ogata and Shindo, but he never expected the people inside when he opened the door…

"Ah! Kuwabara-sensei, Touya-Sensei!" Amano exclaimed when he entered the room. "Touya-kun, you're also here?"

Kuwabara laughed at Amano's expression. "It's really an exciting match, isn't it Amano-san?"

Amano smiled at the younger pros seated at the back and settled himself beside Kuwabara Honinbo. "I was surprised to see you here sensei. Are you acquainted with Shindo-kun?" Then he turned to Touya Meijin, "I already know Touya-sensei already met Shindo a while back. He must have made quite an impression on you sensei, for you to come to his game."

Kuwabara let out a toothy grin at that comment. "He made quite an impression on you eh, Touya Kouyo?"

Kouyo just let out a small smile in response and continued to watch the progress of the game. Akira, on the other hand, furrowed his brows as he stared at his father. His father already mentioned that he had bumped against Shindo once and may have talked to him, but was that enough to capture his attention? Kuwabara-sensei's interest on Shindo was also quite disturbing. As for him, his purpose was to confirm his suspicion that Shindo was Fuji which was slowly being confirmed by the flow of his game. He had watched every move the shodan had made… and the similarity between their plays was really strong. He was so intent on watching that he almost didn't hear Amano-san talking to him.

"… know him, Akira-kun?"

Akira jerked his head towards the reporter. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear your question."

"I was asking if you know Shindo-kun? Or did you just come here with Touya-sensei?" Amano asked.

Akira turned his head back to the screen. "I don't know him personally. But I think I know his other identity," he added solemnly.

That statement caused quite a reaction at the back.

"Hey, what happened, Waya?"

"Ah… n-nothing…" Waya replied sheepishly.

"It's quite amazing that a lot of players seemed interested at Shindo," Honda whispered. "Isumi-san, you and Waya knew him even before, right?"

"We only met him more than a year ago and he was already strong at that time, right Waya?" Isumi replied.

But Waya wasn't listening. Touya's earlier remark seemed to have made it all clear. It's rude to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about. _'Does Touya suspects that Shindo is Fuji?'_ he thought. And that was the only reason he could think of that would interest Touya to attend this match.

* * *

Even Touya Kouyo turned his head towards his son. "His other personality?" he asked. _'Does he know about Shindo being Shouji Riku?'_

"It's…" Akira then stopped when he finally realized what he said. "Never mind, father." It was still too early to conclude. The match was still in the middle game and Shindo has yet to show his real abilities.

* * *

The game continued intensely but as it progressed, Hikaru felt that he was being pushed into a disadvantageous position. The game started out almost evenly but Ogata made the attack first on his territory causing him to change his earlier strategy to defend his position. Even though it was a shodan game, the Jyudan was going all out. Hikaru wondered on the intensity and seriousness that the title holder had on this game. Was he always like this even on ordinary games? He shook his head slightly trying to clear out his thoughts and focus more on the game. The attack on the upper right caused him his lower right stones to be threatened. If he doesn't do anything, his position will crumble. He had to do something before the game enters yose, else he will surely lose. Hikaru clenched his fist as he stared at the board, _'Sai, if you were in my place, what would you do…?'_

* * *

Ogata hid a smirk as he surveyed the position of his white stones. It was a great match as expected from Fuji. He was sure of it now. Shindo Hikaru was the Internet Go player named Fuji that he had defeated a while back. And it seemed that the boy had grown much stronger than before. Judging by his game, he could very well assess that the boy was close to Touya Akira's level. _'…but still not enough to beat me,'_ he smiled at the thought.

* * *

**__****Sorry for the delay… I'm having trouble updating this fic… call it writer's block or something. :-( I hope I'm not making a mess out of it.**

**__****Anywayz, thanks to all your reviews…**

**_pockylover123, Tearaana, Silvergem88, Rowloman3 _**

**_Sinnatious, Zen, morissa, wingsofeagle, White Alchemist Taya _**

**_Viridian, rayvern, RinnaS, Miki23, moongoddess421 _**

**_White Rose1, LokiGirl, Krimzonrayne, areen1 _**

**_dragonzice, Hasamaki, CultKagome and Sesshomaru _**

**_Night Air, BratCat, Cheska, strangeanimefreak _**

**_GoldenRat, TheFirstTime, hittocerebattosai, Pure Shikon _**

**_Dreamweaver, Ookami Fuu, priestessmykala, digiMist _**

**_Key Shinigami, KagomeGirl021, Lady Silverhawk, Kikis _**

**_Ore no Naruto, Green.on.Black, DeathGodGirl, Inachis _**

****

****

****

****


	19. Chap 19 Fuji and Shouji Riku Unrevealed

**Just a Game **

**Chapter 19 **

* * *

The name of Ogata Seiji, more known as Ogata Jyudan, was something that triggered various emotions and reactions among go players. He had always been noticeable wherever he went. Who wouldn't recognize the tall handsome man, always wearing a white suit? But most of all, his talent and skill in go was something that left nothing to be in doubt of. He had come a long way to where he was now – from the young go student who always tagged behind Touya Meijin up to the current Jyudan title-holder. Although the older pros still didn't want to admit it, the younger generations were slowly overtaking them and Ogata had pushed himself on top of the wave by obtaining 2 titles – that of Jyudan and Gosei. 

He knew that many old geezers in the pro world considered him a threat over their domination but he had scoffed at their prideful and desperate hold of their positions. He grew stronger each year with his aim always directed towards his sensei – Touya Meijin. If there was one person who could stand in his way to conquer the world of go, it would be no other than his mentor. Even though he had won against his sensei which earned him the Jyudan title, he was not entirely satisfied, considering the fact that one of his wins was due to default. But after the former meijin retired, he had gone all out, ready to take his place and he was confident that someday, he'll reach that goal.

He lifted his eyes and settled them on the bleached banged kid seated in front of him. But this kid… he'll be a much greater threat in the near future. Every year, three new pros were being introduced into the go professional world. And it would be likely that there were some who have the potential to climb to the top. Touya Akira definitely had the qualities – not only because he was the son of Touya Meijin, but because he had the skill and the determination. But this unknown kid to display such terrifying potential was something unexpected. True, he had watched out for Shindo after he heard his comments on that game from Amano and he had suspicions that he might be Fuji of the internet go. His skill during the internet game was something not to be underestimated. But this current game… he was just incredible.

He thought that he had the game in his palm, that despite the application of the reverse komi, he would win the match. He thought he had considered every possible move that Shindo might do. Grave mistake, he had underestimated the brilliance of this boy. He should have known that when the teen paused for almost 20 minutes, he had looked deep into the game, far deeper than he had made and had concocted a plan. He had thought that his earlier move was brilliant which posed a threat on Shindo's lower left stones, making his opponent pause for so long to think for a way to survive. But stone after stone revealed that the tables had been turned and Shindo managed to penetrate his territory with a move that at first looked like a desperate attempt to save his lower left cluster. It wasn't just that certain move that made the difference. Each of the succeeding hands was deceiving and before he knew it, his advantage was slowly evaporating.

Comparing this game against his game as Fuji, he could say that Shindo was still growing. And that was the terrifying part. The capacity of his potential was unknown, and he seemed to be absorbing more knowledge and techniques as he continued to play. If this kid was able to play like this, even with so minimum exposure, his entry to the professional world could turn him into a monster. He could be a greater threat than Touya Akira.

A smirk crossed on his lips as he pushed his glasses up. But there was no way he would be handing this game to him easily. The kid was good, but he knew he was better. The only problem was the reverse komi which had placed him in such a disadvantage. The Shodan series should have been a friendly game – a welcome to the new pros. But he had gone all out; his game had been aggressive since the start, knowing fully that his opponent was someone who shouldn't be underestimated.

"As expected. You're really good, Fuji-kun," he said casually, ignoring the confused expressions of those watching them.

Hikaru stiffened and jerked his head up to face the Jyudan.

Ogata's smile broadened as he saw the surprised look of the boy. "Care to deny it?"

_'He knew?'_ Hikaru was stunned for a few seconds, then amusement filled him as he realized his ignorance. _'Of course, he would recognize me. I had played him once.' _He relaxed his shoulders and stubbornly met Ogata's stare, then smiled back. "I'm flattered you still remembered my play, Ogata-sensei… or should I say Seiji?"

Ogata chuckled. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one," he remarked; then his eyes turned serious. "Do you still remember what said before, Fuji-kun?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed in response, as he dug his hand inside the bowl to take a stone. "I remember it clearly. I admit I might still be below you as of now, but I'll show you that I'm someone who won't be forever behind you," he said with a serious tone as he made his move.

* * *

"Shindo is really amazing," Amano remarked as he stared at the board which Kuwabara Honinbo and Touya Meijin were recreating. 

Kuwabara chuckled. "He's running Ogata-kun for his money. I knew he's really something from the moment I saw him." He faced the person across him and grinned. "My sixth sense really works. Don't you think so, Touya Kouyo?"

The former meijin remained silent as he scanned over the game. _ 'His play shows so much influence of Shusaku's games, though modernized,' _he thought. _'So similar to Sai's…' _Glancing at the TV screen, he took a black stone and placed it on the board, copying Shindo's earlier move.

"Oh… that hand is interesting," Amano murmured. Kuwabara laughed and wholeheartedly agreed. They continued to discuss the game, commenting on the each move the players made.

Akira listened attentively over the conversation regarding Shindo's game against Ogata. He had expected Shindo to be good based on his previous encounter against him when he played as Fuji and when he watched his game against 'Seiji' but the way he was playing right now exceeded all his expectations.

_'Those moves… were almost like Sai's,'_ he thought. He had thought that there were similarities between the games between of Sai and Fuji, but the way Shindo was playing right now made it even more obvious. With that being the case, he began to wonder if Shindo or Fuji was really connected with Sai as rumoured. But… there was also another person who held a close resemblance to Sai's go… Shouji Riku.

Akira sighed as the image of the black-haired boy suddenly appeared in his mind. Nothing had been heard of him since the last time they met. Sometimes, he even wondered if the game he had played against him was just a product of his imagination. His existence remained unknown to everyone but him. Fuji used to be a mystery too, but at least that mystery between him and Shindo was almost cleared out. And he meant to confront Shindo regarding it. Today was Shindo's first official match as a pro. And after April, he would be starting his career as a professional go player. And he was surely looking forward on that… his rematch against Shindo Hikaru, a.k.a Fuji of the Internet Go.

Akira's thoughts turned back to the game. It was already on yose, and each player was trying to fill out the remaining territories that they could conquer. But as the end neared, the tension continued to increase. Neither of the players was giving the other the opportunity to grab the win. The people watching, both inside the Room of Profound Darkness and in the separate room, held their breaths as Seichi was performed.

"The score is 85-87 and with the reverse komi, it's black's win with the score of 85-92.5," the official announced. "Shindo Hikaru wins."

* * *

Hikaru closed his eyes as the result sunk in him. Relief filled him as the wondrous feeling of victory overwhelmed him. He won… 

"Congratulations," Ogata Jyudan said, as he took out his glasses. He wasn't happy with the results… but the evidence of his loss was shown on the board. He couldn't help but admit that Shindo was a formidable opponent. He had done everything he could to overcome the huge handicap given to him. But Shindo was able to hold to his territories until the end of the game.

Hikaru lifted his head and looked at him. "You know very well that if this was a real game using the usual rules, I wouldn't have won." He was happy that he won but somehow, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. The score would have been 90.5-87 if not for the reverse komi, a 3.5 moku loss.

Ogata's lips lifted in a smirk. "Well, be happy for now that you managed to win. The next time we meet in front of the goban, you won't be given the same chance." He shook his head slightly at the boy's expression. _'Cocky kid. Didn't he realize that he just defeated a title-holder? Even if this is the beginner dan game with the handicap and all, it still matters to everyone that a shodan won,'_ he thought wryly.

"Ah, that was a great match!" an official exclaimed, halting Ogata's musings. "So, can we now discuss the game?"

* * *

After the discussion, Hikaru was immediately cheered by his friends. Laughs and heartfelt congratulations were heard as he stood up and approached the group of young pros. He was surprised when he noticed Touya Meijin and Touya Akira entered during the start of the discussion. He didn't expect them to attend his shodan game. But then, he didn't expect to play against the Jyudan. 

Waya and the others took turns on smacking his shoulder. Even Ochi managed to congratulate him sincerely.

"Damn Shindo, you were awesome back there!" Waya remarked.

"Geez, no wonder he defeated me during the pro exams," Kadowaki muttered.

"Don't feel so bad," Honda interjected. "Waya has not defeated him even once. And that was even a year before Shindo became a pro."

"You're pathetic, Waya," Ochi remarked dryly.

"Shut up, you four-eyed brat!" Waya hissed at him.

"Come on guys, stop that," Isumi pleaded. "The other pros are looking at us."

Hikaru laughed at their childish behavior. Waya then grabbed his sleeves and pulled him. "Hey Shindo," he whispered. "I'm not sure about this, but Touya might know you're Fuji."

Hikaru sighed but a small smile crossed his face. "I know. He's familiar with my games as Fuji, so I think he would know. Ogata-sensei already asked me about that."

"W-what?! Ogata-sensei knew?" Waya asked in surprise.

Hikaru nodded. "I don't how, but I think he already knew beforehand. He had gone all out since the start of the match."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Honda suddenly asked, noticing that the two hadn't joined their conversation.

"Uh... nothing. It was about the game..."

* * *

When Akira saw Shindo stood up, he tried to follow him but stopped when he heard his name being called. 

He turned around and saw the white suit clad pro behind him. "Ogata-san…"

"You saw the game, didn't you?" Ogata asked.

Akira nodded. "There's no doubt about it, he's Fuji."

Ogata gave a soft chuckle as he remembered their internet game. "He was quite pissed during that time. No wonder he was so serious on defeating me today. Maybe, he considered this as a rematch." He then glanced at Akira. "Well, Akira-kun… do you think he's on par with Shouji Riku?"

Akira's expression turned sour as he heard the name. "Why did you bring him up again, Ogata-san?"

"Just wondering what happened to your rivalry against him," Ogata replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Shindo might even be better than Shouji Riku."

"Shouji Riku?"

Ogata and Akira turned around in surprise at the voice.

"Amano-san, we didn't notice you," Ogata said.

Amano smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry if I heard parts of your conversation. But that name…" he then stopped as he rubbed his chin trying to ponder on something.

"Name?" Akira repeated with a lost look.

Amano glanced at him, then replied, "Shouji Riku… I think I've heard that name before."

Akira tensed at Amano's words. "R-really?"

Amano nodded, then his expression brightened when a thought came over him. "Yeah… oh right, I remember. I heard it from you, Ogata-san. That was when I showed you the kifu which contains the game that Shindo-kun commented on. You asked me if the kid was named Shouji Riku."

"Yeah… I guess it happened that way," Ogata affirmed.

But Amano still had the feeling that there was something missing. "And also… I think there's another… but I can't remember…"

"Akira."

Ogata, Akira, and Amano turned and saw Touya Kouyo approaching them after he had finished his talk with the other pros.

"Father…" Akira greeted him.

"Ah, Touya-sensei. What can you say about the game against Ogata-san and Shindo-kun?" Amano reverted back to being a typical reporter. "Ah, that reminds me, you already know Shindo-kun right? And…" Amano suddenly paused when he remembered something. "S-shouji…" he whispered, his brows furrowed as something flashed back to him.

"Sensei, didn't you mistakenly introduce Shindo as Shouji during that time?"

Akira stared at Amano with a dumbfounded expression, then he turned to his father, willing him to deny it. But the former meijin remained silent, his face devoid of expression.

Akira's felt his heartbeat quickened as suspicion began to gnaw at him. _'Shindo is Shouji?!'_ His thoughts quickly travelled to the past events and images swirled in his mind. Shouji… the small boy with black hair and green eyes, his Shusaku-like game which can be compared to Sai… and Shindo… another Shusaku-like player, Fuji of the internet go, rumoured to be connected to Sai, the taller version with black hair and blond bangs… also with green eyes… Akira's eyes widened at the realization that he dashed out without saying a word to his companions.

* * *

"Shindo!" 

The boy with blond bangs was bickering with his friends when he heard his call and turned around. Akira continued to walk towards him, ignoring the curious glances being cast his way by Shindo's friends and other pros present. Now, in front of him, Akira finally managed to look at him, really looked at him. He did change from the short, round-faced kid to a tall and lean young man. He had dyed his hair bangs blond which was the main reason why he didn't recognize him. But those green eyes… they were exactly the same as that of the mischievous kid who had defeated him more than 4 years ago.

"Four years…" he whispered bitterly.

"Huh?" A bewildered look crossed Shindo's face.

"It has been four years, right… Shouji Riku?"

* * *

**_Hmm... I wonder if the discovery was too sudden... anywayz, please read & review... :D  
_**

_**Thanks everyone for all your reviews!**_

_**Zen, Darak, firedraygon, kage-no-tenshi16**_

_**The Violent Tomboy, Phantomhobbitses, konotoki17, Miss. Akiayuu**_

_**Ookami Fuu, zeynel, pockylover123, nsma**_

_**abhorsen3, Azurana K., RinnaS, CrisscrossAnime**_

_**shakiya, akuma-river, Ryoma23, sgtoutlaw**_

_**GoldenRat, Hasamaki, BratCat, Krimzonrayne**_

_**storywriter10791, liar-just-a-liar, Yue Hime, callisandra**_

_**dragonzice, Alexis Hoheimer, oO Yasu Yukiko Oo, digiMist**_

_**Pure Shikon, wingsofeagle, White Alchemist Taya, Inachis**_

_**Miki23, Lady Silverhawk, LokiGirl, Green.on.Black**_

_**DeathGodGirl, CultKagome and Sesshomaru, Cheska, Ore no Naruto**_

_**KagomeGirl021, Vuurvlieg, hittocerebattosai**_


	20. Chap 20 Just a Game

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 20 – Final Chapter**

* * *

"It's been four years, right… Shouji Riku?" 

Hikaru stood still after he heard that name come out of Touya Akira. He had expected Touya to find out that he was Fuji of the Internet Go based on his style of playing. But how could he have recognized him as Shouji Riku? How could he have known that he was also the black-haired boy who had defeated him more than four years ago? Well, not actually him… but Sai who had played through him.

Finally recovered from his initial shock, he shrugged and gave a fake laugh as he returned the boy's stare. "Shouji Riku? Who's that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You're still trying to deny it?!" Akira bit out, trying to contain his anger.

"Hey Shindo, what's going on here?" Waya interjected, coming from behind Hikaru. He glanced from his friend to the furious go prodigy. "You know Touya Akira?"

Hikaru quirked a brow at him. "Everyone knows him."

Unable to control himself, Akira stepped forward and grabbed Hikaru by his collar. "Stop this crap Shouji! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" His voice was loud enough to ignite curiosity from other people. It was not everyday people from the professional world got to see the normally composed and poker faced go prodigy show such emotions.

Hikaru flinched at being called directly using that name. He didn't like it. "My name is not Shouji," he calmly said, averting his eyes from Touya's furious glare and met with another pair of eyes so similar to his 'so-called' rival. "Touya-sensei…" the name got out of his mouth in a whisper before he realized it.

Startled, Akira released Hikaru's collar and also glanced back and saw his father behind him. Blood came rushing to his face as he realized that he had caused quite a scene. It was so unlike him to act in such a brash manner, but Shouji's denial was such a disappointment that he couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated. Even Ogata and Ashiwara were quite dumbfounded at his display of emotions.

"So, that's the way it happened, huh…?" Hikaru whispered, finally realizing how Touya learned about Shouji Riku. Akira turned a confused look at him then back to his father.

"Shindo-kun…" Touya Meijin stepped forward as if trying to start an apology but Hikaru raised his hand to stop him.

"It's okay sensei. No need to apologize," Hikaru said, shaking his head. "I think it's a secret that's bound to be discovered anyway, especially since I'm already here in the professional world." Then he turned a slight smile to the younger Touya. "So now you know, huh?"

Touya Akira just stood there staring at him, seemed at lost at what to do next. The next thing happened was that they saw the go prodigy reaching for Shindo Hikaru's arm and pulled him from their notice. The poor bleached banged boy was too surprised to refuse and allowed himself to be dragged. He just yelled an apology to his friends saying that he'll meet them outside the Go Institute in a while.

* * *

"Now, what the hell was that all about?" Waya asked to no one. 

The crowd already dispersed after the two younger pros had gone from their sight leaving only Hikaru's friends, along with Touya Meijin, Ogata Jyudan, and Amano still lost at what had happened.

"Ano… are Shindo and Touya friends?" Honda asked innocently.

"You call that friends?" Ochi snorted in disgust. "You have a weird definition of the term."

"Friends?" Ogata repeated. "If Shindo was indeed Shouji Riku, Akira-kun considers him more like a rival than a friend."

Isumi leaned forward and whispered to Waya. "Who's Shouji Riku?"

"The hell I know! I've heard them mentioning that name several times but I didn't understand a thing," Waya muttered. "He's Touya's rival?"

"But it seems they do know each other," Honda commented.

"Yeah, they keep mentioning about something that happened four years ago. Maybe they really know each other," Isumi remarked. "But Touya seemed angry when he recognized Shindo."

"That Touya Akira… He seemed different from what the rumours say," Kadowaki commented, turning to his companions. "I thought he was more… the proper type?"

Waya paled and stepped on Kadowaki's foot. "Idiot! Touya Meijin is near!" he whispered. They all glanced anxiously at the former Meijin whose eyes were fixed to where his son and Shindo went.

"Sensei…"

Touya Kouyo turned his head towards the white suit clad pro standing beside him.

"How did you know that Shindo is Shouji Riku?" Ogata asked.

"It's not my place to tell you that, Ogata-san," the former Meijin said quietly. "I already caused the discovery of his secret. I'm not going to reveal more."

"I'm sorry, Touya-sensei," Amano spoke. "I didn't know…"

"You heard him, Amano-san. It doesn't matter anymore," Touya Kouyo said. "I think he was more relieved to be finally freed from his secret."

"But Touya-kun was..."

"He was shocked of course, but he'll get over that eventually. Then, he'll be glad that he finally found his 'long-lost' rival," he responded.

Ogata chuckled at that, remembering Akira's earlier lost of composure. "Well, he seemed happy enough." He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "The go world is definitely getting more interesting. Now, I really have to push that old geezer Kuwabara from his Honinbo throne."

* * *

Akira halted when he noticed that they were out of sight and pushed the boy with blond bangs against the wall to face him. 

"Damn! What the hell was that all about Touya?!" Hikaru yelled at him, massaging his arm which Akira had clutched tightly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Akira repeated with a clipped tone. "Aren't you the one who should explain what the hell was going on here?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "What's there to explain? So it took me four years to decide to take the pro exams. What else do you want to know?"

"What's with the false name Shouji?" Akira countered. "Why did you hide yourself all these years? I've waited four years for you to show yourself. I've trained myself hard so that I could show you that I'm a lot better from the boy you trashed more than four years ago."

"So it was all about that game, huh? Geez, it's been 4 years and you still haven't gotten past a measly game? Grow up Touya!" Hikaru told him loudly.

"Measly game?! Have you taken me so lightly Shouji?!" Akira yelled at him, taking what Hikaru said as an insult.

"Shut the hell up Touya," Hikaru bit out. "Don't think that everything is just about your go. If I had hidden myself all these years, it was my choice. Stop acting like some immature kid having a grudge against me because I defeated you once."

"Shouji, you…!"

"You already know my real name, and it's not Shouji Riku. My name is Shindo Hikaru. You better remember it well," Hikaru said as he walked past him. "Stop chasing after my shadow, Touya. I'm no longer the Shouji Riku that you met years ago. If you continue this, the real me will eventually surpass you."

"Huh?" Touya stared after him with a confused expression on his face.

After a few steps, Hikaru stopped but did not turn to look at him. "Whether I held myself back because of cowardice or not should no longer matter. The fact that I finally walked into this path should be clear to you that I'm now more than ready to battle with you." Then, he continued walking forward.

"Matte, Shindo!"

When he saw Hikaru turn slightly towards him, Akira didn't hesitate to ask him one of the other things that had bothered him. "Please tell me… are you also Sai?"

A hint of sadness crossed Hikaru's green eyes as he heard the familiar name. "No. I use the handle Fuji in the internet go as you already know."

"Then was he your teacher?" Akira persisted.

"He was my friend and mentor. But he's already gone," Hikaru replied with a wistful tone in his voice. He no longer felt the need to deny Sai's existence in his go. He learned go because of Sai and Sai deserved that credit. He turned his back on Akira and said in a low voice. "Touya… Sai was a ghost of the past."

He then walked away leaving the go prodigy with a bewildered look on his face. Let him decipher what that meant. Nostalgia filled him as he reminisced his days with Sai. The sudden disappearance of his dear friend and mentor had been like a ghost that had haunted him, leaving him at loss at what he should do with the knowledge of go that was left to him. Go was more of Sai's dream, but fate had pulled him into its world. He lost Sai, but Sai continued to remain in his go. He knew that it was his destiny to fulfill Sai's long-dreamed wish… to reach the Hand of God. But considering his young age, being thrown to carry such a responsibility was more than he could handle. He chose cowardice and hid in the depths of the internet and in an unknown salon to satisfy Sai rather than to improve himself. It took Sai's disappearance to make him realize that he really wanted to play go, not just to make the moves for Sai.

He continued walking forward and gave a slight nod at Touya Meijin as he passed by him and proceed towards the exit of the Go Institute. Stepping out of the building, he smiled as he saw his friends waiting for him. He was thankful that he met Waya, Isumi, and Touya. Because of them, he was finally able walk the path that Sai had been pushing him to. Yes, Sai belonged to the past. He should focus more on the future so that he could realize Sai's dream. But still, amusement filled him when he realized that when he said to Touya that 'Sai was a ghost of the past,' he meant it literally.

* * *

That confrontation had caused a scene and brought whispers whenever Touya was around. No one really understood what happened except that Touya Akira 3-dan and the newly turned pro Shindo Hikaru seemed to have a shared history of rivalry. It wasn't sure how that rivalry started, even among the friends and acquaintances of both parties. Touya Kouyo remained silent, so was Ogata Jyudan, though his curiosity still awaited to be satisfied. Waya and Isumi were able to get half of the story from Hikaru and seemed satisfied with it. Knowing Hikaru's skills, it was possible how he was able to catch Touya's interest. But for those who had no idea or background of the real situation, they regarded the rumour as baseless and unbelievable. Touya Akira had already caught the attention of the higher dan players, not because he was the son of the former Meijin, but because each game result proved it. But the younger Touya was already exposed to go since he was born. Given he was under the supervision of his father and other higher dan pros, he was expected to receive advance lessons in go. But to acknowledge the strength of an unknown shodan, without a single amateur tournament record, was something else. 

April came, and the new pros were finally awarded their certificates. As the new pros were ushered inside a room where their orientation was to be held, Hikaru caught sight of Touya Akira staring at him. It had been three months since that confrontation, but Hikaru felt like it was just yesterday. That was because Akira was still glaring at him, and even with a fiercer and more determined look. He later realized the reason after the orientation, when he saw the pairings for the Oteai games. He was matched up against Touya Akira on the first game.

* * *

"I heard you won your fifth straight match," Kumitsu Sano 3-dan commented to the person beside him as they looked at the match ups. 

Tsujioka Tadao 2-dan responded with a nod and also looked at the posted pairings. "Yeah, I was lucky at the last match." Then he turned to glance at the shoulder length-haired youth who passed by them and kneeled in front of the goban, obviously waiting for his opponent. "But I'm no Touya Akira. We passed the same year, but he is obviously at a level much higher than mine."

Kumitsu nodded his head in agreement. "But I was wondering about the rumour that he considers a certain shodan as his rival."

"A shodan?" Tsujioka asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure of the name… It sounds like…"

"Shindo," Tsujioka suddenly murmured while still staring at the pairings.

"Yeah, that's it. I think it's Shindo," Kumitsu said suddenly remembering what he heard from a friend of his.

"Huh?" Tsujioka turned a confused look at him and pointed at the match ups. "I mean Touya Akira is paired up against a guy named Shindo Hikaru for this game."

"Eh?" Kumitsu glanced back at paper.

Then the arrival of a teen with blond bangs caught their attention when he paused beside them to scan the room, then walked towards Touya Akira and sat in front of him.

"That's Touya's rival?" Tsujioka asked slightly pointing at bleached haired boy.

Kumitsu scratched his head, trying to figure out if he heard the information correctly. "I'm not sure… he doesn't look tough. I guess I might have mixed up his name with someone else's."

* * *

"So this time has finally come, eh?" Hikaru remarked as they sat across each other, waiting for the game to start. 

"We almost had one," Akira reminded him.

Hikaru chuckled. "The internet game? Yeah, it could have been our rematch game if you suddenly didn't get cut off."

Akira gave him a solemn look. "I still couldn't get it why you need to use aliases."

"When a person doesn't want to be found, he'll find ways to hide," Hikaru replied with a shrug. "But I'm done hiding. So you better show me what you got, Touya."

'_You're on, Shindo.'_ Akira tried to hide a smile as they heard the official announce the start of the game. They performed nigiri and Akira got white. They both bowed their heads and exchanged greetings to start the game.

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

* * *

After the confrontation, some of his acquaintances had tried to confirm with him his rivalry with Shindo Hikaru. But he never gave a clear reply. Because he wanted to see for himself how strong Shindo was. The strength that he had feared… the strength that he had been chasing for all these years… the strength that he wished he could rival on. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he made his move, then saw Shindo countered with an equally impressive one. Yes, he had longed for this game. Shindo had strong insight and analysis of the plans and strategies of the game. He could look several moves ahead, a strength that rivals that of a higher dan. But although he could assess his level of strength, something told him that his play was quite different from that of the first time they played more than four years ago. His style was quite similar but… not really the same. Their first game was more like… Sai's. 

Each of them continued to attack each other's territories while trying to defend their own. When the bell rang for lunch, some players approached their area to check on the game.

"Wow, it's even," Waya whispered to Saeki.

"Yeah, it seems Shindo can really match well with Touya," Waya remarked. He caught Hikaru's glance and gave him a signal that they would wait for him outside.

After they had left, Hikaru turned to Akira. "It's already lunch. Why don't we grab something?"

"I don't eat before the game is finished," Akira responded.

Hikaru shrugged and stood up. "That's a weird habit. Don't blame me if you'll lose because of hunger." He was by the door when he heard Akira spoke.

"Shindo…"

Hikaru turned around to look at him.

"Sai must be proud of you," Akira said in low voice. "You learned well from him. Although, I'm still confused with you as Fuji. I read that Fuji was a crappy player before… it's quite contradicting…" Then he sighed as he touched his forehead, failing to notice that Hikaru paled at what he said. "Never mind what I said. It doesn't matter anymore. I've seen you play… I guess I could assess that your skill is real."

A smile formed on Hikaru's face. "Thanks," he said as he turned to leave. "Maybe someday I could tell you all about it."

Akira's head jerked up in surprise and stared at his retreating back. He quickly got up and dashed out to follow his rival. Their loud bickering continued until they got into the elevator.

"What do you mean by that? I knew it, there's still some mystery behind this!"

"Well, you said it doesn't matter anymore."

"But I that was because… you said you'll tell me!"

"I said someday, baka!"

* * *

The game continued after lunch and the furious battle between territories continued. The position of the stones became more complex, and neither players would give an opportunity to the other to secure the win. Even the official who had stopped to take a look at the progress of the game wasn't able to take his eyes off the board and just settled himself to watch it until the end. Before they knew it, a small crowd was formed surrounding both players as they continue to battle out until yose. 

Their hands graced on the board's surface as they skilfully moved the go stones to perform seichi. Dead silence surrounded the place as onlookers crowded over them as they anxiously awaited the results. When the last stone was moved, the crowd began to whisper enthusiastically after the winner was clearly determined.

Both players however remained silent, just seated there staring at the final pattern of the game. Suddenly, one of the players bowed his head.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

* * *

Akira stared at the blond bangs of the boy bowing in defeat in front of him. How he had dreamed of this event… of finally having Shouji Riku, or Shindo Hikaru finally acknowledging him… his strength. He didn't know if Shindo's 'unbelievable' strength four years ago was just due to his own perspective as an amateur. Honestly, he wanted to say that Shindo was stronger back then. But maybe, it was because his own go had grown immensely during the years especially when he finally joined the pros. But nevertheless, he was happy (though he'd never admit) that Shindo had finally shown up. After all, his loss against Shindo became his drive when he turned pro. When the boy lifted his head to look at him, Akira couldn't help but notice that there was no disappointment or frustration on his face due to his loss. Strange, but he had a contented look on his face. 

Akira started to clear the board, but he couldn't stop himself from commenting. "That was a great game," he whispered. He lifted his head and met Hikaru's green eyes. "I was finally able to catch up with you."

An amused smile crossed Hikaru's expression as he helped in clearing the board. "Catch up with me? You're sorely mistaken, Touya," Hikaru remarked. "It was I who was able to catch up with you."

Akira's brows furrowed in bewilderment. "W-what?"

Hikaru just gave a mysterious smile and reached for his backpack and stood up.

Akira also stood up. "Shindo! What do you mean?"

Hikaru just glanced at him and raised a brow. "You seem intelligent Touya. You figure it out."

"You…!"

Hikaru grinned, knowing fully that Akira was getting irritated. "Ja!" he said, then gave a small wave. But Akira followed him outside the room.

"Shindo!"

"Now what?"

"You still owe me…"

"Geez. You're so stubborn."

"About Sai and Fuji…"

"Touya…"

"Huh?"

"Get a life."

* * *

Months had passed since their rematch and people finally got to see why Touya Akira had considered Shindo Hikaru as his rival. Aside from his first loss against Akira, Hikaru had swept easily through the lower dans. Also since then, Akira and Hikaru would be found playing each other in the Go Salon owned by Akira's family, the same salon where they first met. Hikaru refused to bring Akira to the go salon he frequented since the one-time he brought the go prodigy, it caused a lot of commotion. 

The patrons had first thought that they were lucky to have two of the rising professionals in their midst to provide lessons and advise on their games. But having them playing against each other was a different thing. They had to suffer from the immaturity of both young players as they continue to disagree on even the slightest matter.

"You call that move brilliant?! No wonder you lost against Kurata-san!"

"Speak for yourself Shindo! You just won because your opponent wasn't that good!"

"Stop making excuses. Just admit that my move here was a better alternative!"

"You can't play in that position!"

"I can!"

"I'll show you. If I move here, you won't be able to save this cluster!"

"I can move here. Then your plan won't work!"

"So you won't yield?!"

"Never!"

* * *

"There they go again," an old man grumbled at Ichikawa, who just sighed at the young pros' behavior. 

"I think that's how their friendship works," she said, already quite used to their bickering which became more of a routine. She would be more surprised if they got to play without yelling at each other.

Just then, two boys entered in the salon.

"Oi, Shindo! You're coming or what?" Waya called.

"Ah Waya!" Hikaru stood up and quickly cleared the board. "Touya, I have to go now."

Akira nodded and finished clearing the table. When he saw Ichikawa handing him his bag, he called him. "Shindo!"

Hikaru glanced back at him.

"It's 1 win and 1 loss for both of us now, Shindo. The next time we meet in an official match, I will definitely take the win," Akira announced to him

Hikaru snorted at that. "Yeah right," he answered back in a sarcastic voice. "You think I'll just give up the win that easily? Think again, Touya."

He gave a wave as farewell and went out of the salon.

"You know, we heard your voices even here," Waya commented. "You both sure like to shout at each other."

"It's his fault. He just won't concede," Hikaru muttered.

Isumi chuckled. "Neither would you."

Hikaru snorted and raised his eyes up the sky. A soft smile crossed his features as he felt the cold wind against his skin. _ 'Sai, I'm going to chase after your dream. I promise you that.'_

He didn't know that just behind him, a silhouette of a young man with long white robes appeared. He opened his fan and covered the smile that appeared on his beautiful face. _'I know Hikaru… I know… and I'm always watching out for you…' _Then he disappeared against the gust of wind.

* * *

Even from the outside, Akira could still hear Hikaru's boisterous laugh. Akira just shook his head at the immaturity of his rival but he couldn't stop himself from grinning too. 

A whole new wave was coming, that was to be sure. With Shindo there taunting him, there was no way he would allow himself to fall back. He glanced down at the go board, its polished surface glistening against the light. Reaching down, Akira picked one of the black stones and stared at it. A slight commotion from one of the tables suddenly erupted.

"Damn! I lost again!"

"It's only one loss. What's there to be so upset about?"

"I just couldn't believe it! It was a stupid move!"

"Bah! It's just a game. Try to make up on the next game."

'_Just a game, eh?'_ Akira thought. He flipped the stone up, then as his hand reached up to catch the stone, his thoughts continued.

For people like him, Shindo, and other go professionals who had dedicated their lives to go, it was not just a game.

It was their life.

-owari-

* * *

_**Yay, finally finished it! I don't know if the ending seemed forced. Actually I initially planned to have two more chapters but then I thought I could just compress it into one. It has been almost a year since I started this and I'm happy, at the same time, relieved that I was able to complete it. Now I could go back to my other fics that I had forsaken. Hehehe!**_

_**Many thanks to all readers who had kept track of this fic and had vigorously reviewed. I'm really thankful for all your reviews and comments especially constructive ones that had helped in improving my writing. Going back to my first fics, I guess I could say there's a lot of difference. **_

_**I'm so moved that many liked this fic despite all the mistakes, grammatical errors, and update delays that I've made. I really love HnG fics. Actually, I do have an idea for a new story and I have already drafted the first chapter but I guess I have to delay posting it since I still got a lot of stuffs to do. :-(**_

_**To all who read & reviewed… Thank you very much!!!!!!**_

_**Darak**__**: "Jeeze Akira it's been 4 years and you still haven't gotten past a measly game? Grow up" Hahaha! Hope you don't mind that I borrowed your line… XD. **_

_**CultKagome and Sesshomaru**__**: yup Shindo/Sai played Shidougo with him. Yeah, Akira did thought that Hikaru seemed less skilled compared to when they last played 4 years ago. But then, that was four years ago, right? I think it's quite difficult to make an accurate assessment of a person's skill after that length of time. Akira had improved tremendously by the years, and it could be possible that his opinion of strength is different. Well, I'm not sure if this makes a plausible excuse though… XD **_

_**Zen**__**: As usual, you always give the longest review. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.  
**_

_**Ryoma23**__**: In this fic, Hikaru dyed his hair after his game with Akira. That's why Akira didn't recognize him at first.**_

_**Everyone, thanks!!!!!!! **_

**_baka-at-work, Falling Right Side-Up, Shadow Zeranion whiterose03 _**

**_dragonmisc, insanechildfanfic, Zen, DeathGodGirl _**

**_shakiya, 1s2MomoChan, Miss. Akiayuu, konotoki17 _**

**_Daihanseed, Azurana K., Ore no Naruto, callisandra_**

**_akuma-river_****_, GoldenRat_****_, Darak, akuma-river, _**_**pockylover123**_

**_GoldenRat, digiMist, Hasamaki, Pure Shikon _**

**_hittocerebattosai, Dreamweaver, Krimzonrayne, wingsofeagle _**

**_LokiGirl, firedraygon, dragonzice, TheFirstTime _**

**_Priestessmykala, BratCat, Silver-White-Tiger, KuroitsukiNoMai _**

**_Ookami Fuu, SilkStar, KagomeGirl021, Key Shinigami _**

**_copperdrops, Cheska, Lady Silverhawk, Phantomhobbitses _**

**_zeynel, kage-no-tenshi16, Green.on.Black, RinnaS_**


End file.
